crepusculo a la mexicana
by Dimm
Summary: una misma historia, un direfente lugar, un amor mas apasionado. ciudades coloniales, balses antiguos, peligrosos secretos, y sobre todo. Puro estilo mexicano.
1. atraccion

**Los personajes han sido modificados, pero todos pertenecen a stephenie meyer. Algunas frases han sido sacadas de arrancame la vida, un libro de Angeles mastretta.**

capitulo 1: atraccion.

Este año pasaron muchas cosas en el país. Entre otras, conocí a Eduardo.

Decidí mudarme con mi papa a Tlaxcala, un estado tan abandonado que ni el mismo diablo se acuerda de el. Odiaba todo, lo pequeño del lugar, la gente tan poco interesante que habitaba ahí. Simplemente no encajaba. Todos ellos parecían estar contentos viviendo siempre del tingo al tango y odiaban estar en paz. Mientras que yo, era lo único que quería. Pero sobretodo odiaba el clima extremoso del lugar, en los días de lluvias que eran casi siempre, era nublado y frio, tan frio que los huesos se te helaban y los dedos se entumían. Y cuando había sol, hacia un calor de poca madre.

Recordé las despedidas de mi madre y de su marido antes de que me metieran al camión. Cuanto hubiera querido que nada de esto hubiera tenido que pasar, pero nada podía hacer ahora. Había tomado mi decisión y tenia que echar frente.

El camión se tardo mas de lo esperado, la lluvia que corría era tan fuerte que el viento soplaba como loco y hacia que el camión se ladeara levemente de un lado para el otro. Decidí pues, dormirme, pero el sonido que provocaba la lluvia al golpear las ventanas me hizo moverme del asiento a cada rato. Termine encabronandome y me pase las horas contemplando el paisaje por la ventana. En realidad era la primera vez que me fijaba en los cerros, en los arboles, en las grandes rocas que se levantaban al lado de la carretera. Nunca fui una persona que admirara el paisaje y se sintiera feliz de que ver la vida alrededor suyo. Mis entretenimientos eran mas superficiales, pero no tanto como para ser igual que todas las de mi edad.

Llegue a la terminal una hora después, me puse a tratar de recordar donde vivía por si mi papa se había ido. Pero me saludo antes de poder recordar el número de la calle.

-Isabel- dijo con júbilo, nos abrazamos un buen rato. Si bien odiaba el lugar, amaba a mi papa. Me dio las palabras de siempre, y me miro de arriba abajo, con la sonrisa que orgullo que ponía cada que me veía. Me dijo que nadie podía tener una hija mas linda que yo y que ya podía ver cuantos hacían fila para salir conmigo.

-pero ahí de ti donde les hagas caso- me dijo

Me llevo a comer cerca de la casa, disque queriendo celebrar mi llegada, pero sabia que era por que no tenia nada decente para comer, lo acepte. Y me llevo a un lugar que se llamaba los portales. Yo pedí enchiladas y el chiles en nogada, pero en cuanto los probo hizo una mueca

-nada como tu comida Isabel, no sabes cuanto la he extrañado- dije comiendo mas por hambre que por gusto.

-pues para eso vine, pa salvarte del atún enlatado.- le conteste entre risas. Me alboroto el pelo y siguió comiendo, nos quedamos en silencio un rato. La verdad ninguno de los dos éramos de mucha platica, nos bastaba el silencio y las miradas para ver lo que necesitábamos.

Terminamos de comer y me llevo en el viejísimo auto que le conocía desde que era pequeñita. Le pregunte por que no traía la patrulla .

-cambiaron muchas cosas desde la ultima vez que viniste. Ha estado tan tranquilo todo por aquí que ni siquiera la he necesitado en el trabajo.

Mi papa era policía, el jefe para ser exactos. Aunque eso no era un gran trabajo considerando el lugar. Mis papas se conocieron, se enamoraron, se casaron y se divorciaron aquí. y Antes de cumplir los dos años, yo ya era de otra ciudad. El nunca volvió a casarse y cuando se entero de que mi mama lo había hecho. Se sumió en la tristeza que siempre le agarra a un solitario que no se suelta de su antiguo amor. Eso y otras cosas me llevaron a esto. Vivir en un lugar al que odiaba y al que no podía soportar. Y para colmar el vaso, la escuela a la que iba a tener que ir.

Pase a segundo de prepa, pero el estudio no me aficionaba, además de que no era muy buena para aprenderme cosas. Ni para resolver ecuaciones rápidamente. Para mi, las únicas materias que valían la pena, era español y literatura. Mi mama me leía libros y libros cuando era chiquita y termino por pegarme el gusto a leer. Ahí escapaba de todo, ahí me imaginaba mi mundo, mi otra vida, una vida tan extraordinaria que no podría ser comparada con nada.

Ya era noche cuando llegamos a la casa, una casa de dos pisos que tenia facha colonial igual que todos los edificios de aquí. Papa me dio las buenas noches y subí a desempacar y a dormir. No tarde mucho, mi ropa cupo en una sola maleta, y muchas de las cosas que necesitaba ya estaba ahí, me metí a la cama y me puse a mirar la luna por el balcón que estaba enfrente de mi. Pero la lluvia no tardo en estropear todo y tuve que pararme para cerrar la puerta con tal de que el agua no entrara por ahí. Sin saber que hacer, me puse a tararear la primera canción que se me vino a la mente y poco a poco me quede dormida…

Soñé cosas raras, por culpa del ruido de la lluvia que golpeaba la puerta de mi balcón igualito a como la hacia con las ventanas del camión. Pero el reloj me sacó de las pesadillas para dejarme en un lugar igual de feo: la realidad.

Baje a la cocina pero papa se fue antes al trabajo. Me dejo una nota e la mesa de la cocina donde me deseaba buena suerte y me decía que me vería hasta en la tarde. Al lado de la nota estaba mi nuevo uniforme. Una fea falda gris que me hizo ver mas ancha de las caderas y una playera blanca con rayas color gris y vino en las mangas. Se equivoco en la talla y me compro dos números mas grandes. Calcetas blancas, zapatos negros y suéter vino. Me sentí otra vez en kínder solo que menos adorable

-solo falta que me pongan un moño en la cabeza- dije enfadada cuando me mire al espejo.

La escuela estaba cerca. Solo tenia que caminar tres cuadras para llegar y no me sorprendió que fuera igual de pequeña que todo aquí. No eran ningún edificio largo ni nada por el estilo como las escuelas de la antigua ciudad donde vivía. Parecía internado monjas mas que escuela, el terreno se extendía a lo largo , como si fuera un pasillo y solo era de dos pisos. Al llegar a la entrada, habia unas escaleras que te llevaban a la cancha, lo peor era que tenias que pasar por ellas para llegar a 

los salones, y arriba de las escaleras había un gran arco de piedra con el nombre de la escuela grabada.

Me metí a la primera oficina que vi pero me arrepentí en cuanto vi la amargada cara de la secretaria que trabajaba ahí. Me miro como si fuera algo asqueroso y me pregunto a secas que quería.

-saber donde esta mi salón, soy nueva- le conteste del mismo tono

-bueno chula y yo que voy a saber, ni siquiera me dices de que grado eres-

Le dije mi grado y mi nombre, apurada por querer salir de ese lugar. Pero a la tipa pareció divertirle mi enfado y se tardo mucho mas para averiguar mi salón, cuando por fin se digno a decirme, se volvió sin decirme nada mas y me Salí echando pestes.

El timbre no había sonado todavía pero ya estaba todos ahí, cuando llegue, nadie disimulo seguirme con la mirada mientras buscaba alguna banca libre que pudiera ocupar. Encontré dos vacías hasta el final de todo y me senté en la que estaba al lado de la ventana. Pasaban los minutos y yo me revolvías más en mi asiento mientras sentía cada vez mas y mas miradas de todos los que estaban ahí. Saque el primer cuaderno que encontré y me puse a hacer garabatos como lela haber si con eso se me quitaba la pena y el coraje que sentía.

No me equivoque al juzgar a las nuevas personas con las que estaría, mientras escribía a lo pendejo, pude escuchar la conversación de casi todas las mujeres que había en el salón, se la pasaban hablando de hombre y después de ropa, volvían a los hombres y se desviaban hablando de películas, para después hablar de actores y volver al tema de los hombres. No me sentía superior ni mas inteligente que ellas, simplemente me sentía diferente.

-Ya llego, ya llego- escuche que una de ellas dijo con tanto entusiasmo que la curiosidad me gano y levante la cara para mirar de quien hablaba.

Un hombre entro en el salón, contrastaba tanto con todos los que estábamos ahí que fue difícil dejar de mirarlo. Su piel, su cabello, su porte, todo desencajaba con el ambiente. ¡Nunca había visto una piel tan pálida como la de el! Y su pelo de castaño dorado, podía sentir lo suave que era sin ni siquiera tocarlo. Entro sin saludar a nadie y nadie lo saludo a el, las mujeres se dedicaban a contemplarlo en miradas que pretendían ser disimuladas y sin embargo podías ver lo urgidas que estaban por mirarlo, y los hombres simplemente se quitaban de su camino en cuanto lo veían pasar. No entendía por que le tenían miedo, si no parecía ser un maldito, al contrario, caminaba de una forma tan… exquisita, no entendía como nadie se sentía atraído a el al ver simplemente su porte.

Lo mire tanto rato como pude, hasta que vi que se acercaba hacia mí, volví a poner la vista en el cuaderno y estruje las manos con la falda nerviosa sin saber por que. De pronto escuche como la silla de al lado la ocupaban y me metí valor para voltear.

Una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana y alboroto mi cabello. Su nariz se abrió exageradamente y mi mirada cruzo con la suya. Me aleje al ver sus ojos pero no desvie la mirada. Como si algo me impidiera hacerlo, y poco a poco, el color de sus pupilas se volvio negro, como el carbón de vías de ferrocarril.

Se acercó rápido y no pude reaccionar hasta que lo tuve cerca de mi cara, con su aliento rosando mi cara y des alborotando mas mi cabello, y abrió su boca dejando ver sus dientes..

**Ok, creo que querran explicaciones, Esto es algo que he estado fantaseando desde hace un buen tiempo, no es nada serio, solo pura diversion. Estaba el otro dia pensando en crepusculo y pense, ¿que pasaria si Edward y Bella no fueran americanos, ¿como pensarian, como hablarian? ¿seria igual el amor que sentirian o seria aun mas pasional? asi que hoy me decidi y puse mi imaginacion a volar, en este capitulo cuento la vida de Bella (isabel en esta historia) , su forma de hablar, de pensar, es igual a la de la original solo que con otro punto de vista ¿no se si me explico? y tambien Edward, en mi historia es Eduardo, en el siguiente capitulo hablare de que pasa despues de ese primer encuentro, que eso si, no se parece nada a lo que stephenie escribe. bueno, espero que lo lean y que pasen un agradable momento leyendolo, estoy tenido un poco de problemas imaginando como se podria llamar Carlisle ya que estoy modificando los nombres un poco y estoy indesica respecto a dejar los apellidos o tambien adaptarlos, bueno si pueden den su opinion, no sera muy larga la historia lo prometo. gracias y disfrutenlo**


	2. secreto a voces

Capitulo 2 : secreto a voces

Sus ojos seguían contemplándome cada vez más negros.

-Eduardo- dijo una muchacha apoyada en la puerta del salón. Su voz fue lo único que me hizo des viar la mirada. El y la mujer se parecían tanto. Tenían la piel igual de pálida y el cabello casi del mismo color. Alargo su mano hacia mí, como si quisiera tocar mi cuello, pero apretó los puños y desvió su mano a la ventana. La cerró

- me estoy muriendo de frio y tú aquí como si nada- me dijo

Pero ni siquiera se quedo. Se paro de la butaca y se salió con la mujer.

Todos me miraron, mas extraño que antes, incluso una de las que estaban enfrente de mi se volteo para decirme tanta arrogancia que no era posible que se haya atrevido a hablarme alguien como el.

-¿y por que no? Ni que fuera del otro mundo- le conteste enojada.

-por que nunca habla con nadie. A mi nunca me ha dirigido la palabra-

"Como si fueras la gran cosa" pensé para mi misma. Y no lo era, no tenia ni una pisca de gracia, ni labios bonitos u ojos brillantes, no tenia ningún chiste, ni piel bonita ni lindo cuerpo. Alomejor y lo único bueno que tenía era su pelo, largo largo y lacio. Pero castaño como el mío o como el de la mayoría.

Y así siguieron, ellas molestando y yo disimulando que no las escuchaba. Hasta que se acerco una masomenos de mi estatura, de pelo negro y medio ondulado.

-ya ya estuvo bueno viejas chismosas, déjenla en paz-

-tu cállate que a ti nadie te hablo- le contesto la otra

-pues tampoco a ti así que, como vas- le trono los dedos y se voltearon, pero antes me miraron todas otra vez y se rieron.

-no les hagas caso, parecen viejas de vecindad- me dijo.

Se sentó en la banca que estaba a mi lado y me sonrío. Se llamaba Angela, resulto que ya me conocía, bueno no a mi, a mi papa, vivía a una cuadra de mi casa.

-¿y tu como te llamas?- me pregunto

-Isabel-

-ah, entonces te voy a decir Chavelita-

-no te atrevas- le advertí

-¿Por qué no, si siempre se les dice así a las Isabelas?-

-pero a mi no me gusta-

-bueno, bueno, Isabel-

-Isabel- afirme.

Siguió platicando poco conmigo pero me cayó mejor que todas las personas que estaban ahí. Me pregunto donde vivía, como era todo en mi antigua ciudad, por que me mude. En fin, todas esas cosas que se preguntan cuando ya no sabes de que mas platicar. Pero le conteste casi a todas, hasta que me gano la curiosidad y no me aguante las ganas de preguntarle por el que se había sentado a mi lado hace un rato.

-se llama Eduardo- empezó a contarme –vive aquí con toda su familia.

-¿son muchos?-

-son 4 hermanos y los papas-

-si son muchos – murmure

-bueno, no es gran cosa_, todos_ son adoptados

-¿y eso?-

-creo que nunca pudieron tener hijos, y pues se tuvieron que conformar con adoptar-

-¿entonces la que se acaba de asomar es su hermana?-

-si, se llama Rosaura, creo que esta en tercero, además es la mas bonita de todos.-

-son raros-

-ja, no sabes cuanto-

Me le quede mirando. Le pregunte por que decía eso pero no quizo decirme mas.

-es un secreto a voces, nadie habla de el pero todo mundo lo sabe, ya te enteraras-.

-¿Cuánto llevan viviendo aquí?- le pregunte

-apenas se mudaron hace como dos años, pero no le hablan a nadie.-

-eso no puede ser- la contradije.

-pero es la verdad, no tienen amigos, no van a las fiestas, nada de nada. Se hablan entre ellos nada más, la gente creen que son o presumidos o misteriosos por eso es que todos se sorprendieron de que te hablara a ti, aunque haya sido para cerrar la ventana.

-ni siquiera han tenido novios, o novias?-

Se acomodo en la butaca y levanto la ceja.

-eso es otro asunto- me dijo –están juntos

-¿Qué?-

-lo que escuchaste, están juntos, son adoptados pero todos son pareja. Bueno, excepto Eduardo, a el nunca le he conocido una novia ni siquiera en su familia.

Ya no le conteste, el maestro entró y Ángela se fue a sentar a su lugar. No le hize caso a nada ni a nadie en todo el rato.

Solo me quede viendo la puerta…

Pero nadie entro en ella en la hora en la que estuve vigilando el lugar, mas bien, nadie entro en ella en el resto del dia…

**Bueno , ´primero que nada, gracias por los comentarios, me animaron para seguir con la historia, yy espero que mas y gente pueda leer el fic. ahora pasemos al capitulo. Esta vez ha sido un poco corto en comparacion con el anterior pero aun asi es un capitulo muy importante ¿popr que? por que desde aqui comienzan las presentaciones de los amigos de Isabel, decidi dejar el nombre de angela por que en realidad aqui en mexico si hay gente que se llama asi asi que no tuve por que adaptar el nombre, ademas es muy importante por que Isabel empieza a descubrir por medio de Angela que los cullen no so normales, todos los que los conocen saben que hay algo en especial coon esa gente aunque no lo dicen. gracias por las sugerencias de nombres, solo me falta decidir si adaptare el apellido de los cullen y de los swan. por que no se si cambiarlos por completo o buscar algun apellido parecido. bueno muchas gracias otra vez y por favor no dejen de leer el fic, en el proximo capitulo por fin nuestros personajes favoritos tendran su primera conversacion.**


	3. extraño

capitulo 3 : extraño

La semana se paso tan lento que a cada ratito me desesperaba cuando veía el reloj.

No hice mas amigos que Ángela, cada quien andaba con sus amigos y yo era la que sobraba del montón. Me sentía ridícula, fuera de su lugar, y a los pocos días termine por arrepentirme de haberme venido a vivir con mi papa.

Eduardo tampoco me volvió a hablar, ni siquiera volvió a la escuela ni el ni sus hermanos . Y me la pase pensando en el todo el tiempo. La vida aquí era tan aburrida, que era lo único que podía entretenerme.

De día me cagaba ir a la escuela y de noche la lluvia no me dejaba dormir. Mi papa era el único que me dejaba respirar en medio de todo este alboroto, no trataba de hacerme plática y me dejaba tranquila cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Por fin llego el viernes, hasta tuve ánimos para vestirme pensando en el fin de semana que me esperaba. Se me olvidó todo, como si la escuela terminara hoy y nunca tuviera que volver a pisarla.

Como siempre mi papa se adelantó y fue a hacerse pendejo al trabajo. Me dejo chocolate y unas piezas de pan, pero apenas las probé por que iba tarde. Conforme me fui acercando a la escuela, los ánimos se me fueron bajando. Tanto que me dio miedo poner un pie en ese lugar. Me acerque al arco de la escuela pero me quede parada como mensa. Me quede de cara a cara con Rosaura, la que me habían dicho que era la hermana adoptiva de Eduardo, me miro sin mirarme, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Y se acerco, no se por que pero me aleje un paso de ella. Parecí perro que se va corriendo por miedo de que le den una paliza. Y aun así no se dio cuenta de mí, como si fuera un fantasma. Me quite de su camino y me fui acercando poco a poco a mi salón.

Pum pum pum, sentí como hacia mi corazon y el ruido se fue haciendo mas y mas rápido, podía escucharlo y podía sentirlo bajo la piel. "ya déjate de tarugadas" me regañe, que me importaba que ese tipo hubiera o no ido a clases. Sentí miedo, no de ese que te da escalofríos o que sientes que algo malo te va a pasar. Era un miedo diferente, uno muy raro. La panza empezó con retortijones o como le dicen, sentí maripositas, y la cara se me puso rígida rígida. No podía reírme, no podía mover los labios. No podía nada

-¿estas?- me pregunte a mi misma, esperando que no pero al mismo tiempo deseando que estuviera.

Y estaba.

Sentado en la banca de la otra vez. Traía cara de engreído pero aun así se veía guapo el desgraciado. Parecía como de esos que salen en la tele pero mas lindo. ¡Hasta sentado se veía elegante!-

Estaba mirando hacia la ventana, como preocupado. Pero en cuanto metí el pie en el salón, su mirada se paso de la ventana a mi. Me quede sin saber que hacer, y todos se callaron, se quedaron mirándolo. Como si esperaran que me volviera a hablar. Me miro con las cejas juntas, como concentrándose en algo. Pero se volteo de nuevo hacia la ventana y todos volvieron a su chismorreo.

Trate de hacerme la loca, era algo que me salía bien. Pero me pegue con la pata de una butaca y lo hizo voltear de nuevo. Me sentí más mensa que antes y me senté apenas con un poquito de dignidad. Voltee a verlo rápido. Me estaba mirando con la misma cara de antes. Y me puse roja. Saque un cuadernito que tenia en la mochila, agarre la pluma y me puse a dibujar a lo baboso. Hacia círculos, florecitas, escribí mi nombre. Pero nunca lo veía, además me puse el pelo de un lado como cortina para no mirarlo de reojito otra vez.

El salón estaba grande, pero ahí un así se escuchaba todo el arguende de los que estaban ahí. De repente todos se callaron cuando entro el maestro de matemáticas, era uno de esos que tenían facha de militar, de esos que hasta respirar te da miedo. Levante la cara rápido. Y el pelo se me des alborotó, algo crujió a mi lado y me voltee para ver que era. Pero otra vez me encontré con su mirada puesta en mí. Estaba cerca de mi, no tanto como lo estuvo la otra vez pero si lo suficiente para ver bien su cara. Había algo raro en el, un no seque diferente al otro día. Pero no me atreví a mirarlo mas tiempo para encontrar que era.

La clase empezó y el maestro empezó a dictar su tema como lo hacia todos los días. Mire a la ventana sin saber ni siquiera por que miraba y cuando voltee encontré una hoja de papel doblada en mi banca. La abrí con cuidado, para que no se escuchara el crujir del papel.

"Hola", era lo único que decía, mire por todos lados buscando quien me había dado la hojita. Mire de reojo a Eduardo, pero ni siquiera estaba mirándome. "hola" escribí también, pero como no supe a quien darle el papel lo termine dejando en mi banca.

Una mano palida, casi blanca agarro la hoja y se la llevo rápido. Ni tuve que ver quien era, conocía tanto esa mano como si la hubiera visto por años. Las manos se me llenaron de sudor y no supe que hacer conmigo, un rato me llevaba la mano a la frente, luego al lápiz, un rato a la banca , luego a la rodilla. Pero nunca, nunca lo miraba. No tardo en regresarme el papel.

"Eduardo" puso el.

"Isabel" le conteste

Se me hacia tan raro eso de enviar recaditos y presentarse así como si nada. Nunca me costumbre a darle mi nombre a nadie ni a hablarle a la primera persona que viera.

Me moví otra vez, no podía estarme quieta. Pero no volvió a enviarme ninguna nota otra vez , pidió permiso para ir al baño y se salió otra vez apurado

Me dio coraje, pena, me dio todo lo malo que alguien puede sentir. Y trate de olvidarme del asunto. Cerré las manos, como queriendo evitar llorar del coraje y mire la banca vacía. La parte donde uno se sienta, estaba rota en la orilla, y el hueco que quedo parecía el molde de una mano. Como si la banca fuera de plastilina y alguien la hubiera apretado con el puño.

Me acorde del crujido que había oído...

**Aqui esta el sigueinte capitulo, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me animan mas a seguir con el fic. a varios de ustedes no les ha gustado el nombre que le puse a Rosaura, lo se, ni siquiera a mi me gusta pero aqui va la explicacion de por que lo puse. Decidi ponerle asi, por que Rosaura es un nombre mas comun aqui en mexico, ¿cuantas personas han escuchado que a alguien en este pais le digan Rosalia? como que no, se que no es un nombre muy bonito pero denle una oportunidad porfa, en cuanto a la chica que me dio la recomendacion del apellido de Isabel, muchas gracias tienes razon queda muy bien, ademas no estropea el nombre. Necesito pensar muy bien todo eso de los apellidos, por que en caso de que lso cambie, todos serian facil de adaptar menos el apellido Cullen, pero no se preocupen ,seguire trabajando en eso. El siguiente capitulo prometo tratar de ponerlo mañana, hoy empece con la escuela asi que no me han dejado tarea pero tengo que esperar a ver que tan pesado es el ritmo de trabajo de las clases, pero no se preocupen lo tendre pronto. Por favor no dejen de comentar y de leer el fic, en el siguiente capitulo, Isabel conoce al resto de los Cullen y despues de ese, pondre la tan querida platica entre Isabel y Eduardo, he estado trabajando mucho e ella. espero que les guste gracias **

**saludos**


	4. Ingenua

Capitulo 4: Ingenua

Llego la hora del recreo, y como siempre, me dio miedo el quedarme sola. No odiaba la soledad, pero si me importaba lo que las otras personas pensaran de mí, me la pasaba apenada por todo, hasta de lo que no tenia ni porque

-¿ya nos vamos?- me pregunto Ángela sonriendo. Di un respiro, al menos no me iba a quedar sola pero aun así tenía miedo de que un día de estos se cansara de mí y me mandara a la chingada.

En la escuela nada mas había cuatro mesas, y para cada mesa, solo había cuatro sillas. Todo el mundo tenía que acomodarse y hacerse un cachito a la hora del recreo en donde fuera. En las escaleras, en la entrada, en las bancas del patio. Total, donde un se pudiera sentar sin que le partieran la cabeza con una pelota o le tiraran la comida. Nosotras siempre nos sentábamos en las escaleras de frente a las mesas. Cada una comía calladita hasta que acabáramos y nos poníamos a hablar de babosadas. Nada más que hoy no fue la misma rutina.

-Ahora si vas a ver por que te digo que son raros.- me dijo Ángela sonriendo y señalando disimuladamente a una de las cuatro mesas. Me quede con la boca abierta. No supe ni como reaccionar.

Ahora no era solo Rosaura y Eduardo los que estaban juntos, a toda la bolita se habían unido tres personas más. Ángela tenía toda la razón, había algo raro en ellos y no era difícil adivinar que era. Eran tan guapos, tan elegantes, tan misteriosos. Parecían sacados de porcelana. Pero al mismo tiempo se veían tan fuertes, tan decididos. Era de lo que no había en toda Tlaxcala, ni siquiera en cualquier otro lugar.

-El grandote, se llama Emilio-–

Me señalo al que se sentó primero, estaba tan fuerte que parecía que podía romper lo que se le diera la gana sin ningún esfuerzo. Tenia bonito pelo, castaño oscuro pero corto.

-no me digas que ese estudia aquí? – le pregunte incrédula

-¿si, por que?-

-¿esta muy grande no?-

-pues el dice que tiene 18. Todos piensan que reprobó- me contesto pensativa

-¿y el rubio de allá? – le pregunte cuando señale al que estaba enfrente del grandote. Creo que el era el que tenia mas facha de misterioso que los demás, se la pasaba apretando los puños y mirando por todos lados.

-ese se llama Jaime, ¿también se ve grandote verdad?-

Le conteste que si con la cabeza. Me conto lo poco que sabia de el, que era hermano de la que se llamaba Rosaura, que iba en el mismo salón que Emilio.

-¿y ves esa que esta a su lado? Pues esa es su novia, o lo que sea que es bueno el chiste es que ellos dos andan juntos- Mas que mujer parecía una niña, tenía el pelo corto corto y puntiagudo, como erizado, pero hasta media pelona se veía hermosa.

-esa es Alicia- me dijo Ángela cuando vio que no dejaba de ver a la novia. –Ella es la mas linda, nunca habla con nadie, pero tampoco finge que no existimos.- me sonrío.

No le conteste, me le quede mirando a cada uno de ellos. Había sido una suerte que no se veían mas que así mismos, si no se hubieran dado cuenta de que no les quitaba el ojo de encima ni por un rato. Ángela se acerco mas para cuchichearme que ya estaban llegando los que faltaban.

-bueno pero esos ya los conoces- me dijo

Llego Eduardo y Rosaura pero se sentaron separados, fue cuando Ángela me dijo que era por que Rosaura estaba con Emilio. Pero no me les quede mirando, sin darme cuenta me quede como boba mirando a Eduardo. Suspiré, y de repente el volteo.

Al principio me miro como siempre, pero ahora con mas intensidad, como si tratara de ver algo en mi cara.

-¿y a ese que le pasa?- le pregunte enojada a mi amiga, se rio, y de pronto, Eduardo también.

Me quede sin respirar, como si una pelota me hubiera pegado justito en el estomago, no sabia por que se me hacia tan fuera del mundo verlo reír. No era un dios ni nada parecido, ni siquiera me cai bien. Y aunque me costo reconocerlo… Me gusto.

No supe describirlo, sus ojos me daban escalofríos y su mirada igual. Pero tenia una boca que apretada daba miedo y riendo. Confianza. Como si tuviera dos caras.

Seguí mirándolo y el a mi. Pero por primera vez. Su mirada no me intimido, al contrario. Y ahora me veía curioso, como si fuera algo extraño que no hubiera visto nunca. Pero ni siquiera eso me molesto.

-¿bueno y a ti que te pasa?- me distrajo Ángie –los miras como pendeja.

-¿Qué tu no?- le conteste

-no. La verdad me da miedo-

-¿ay tanto así?-

-nada mas míralos, ¿no ves lo extraño que tienen?.-

-ser guapo no es extraño- le dije y suspiro desesperada.

-ser guapo es tener suerte no ser extraño y no tengo nada en contra, ni siquiera me caen mal. Yo hablo de todos ellos. Veles la piel, ¿no crees que sea raro que ninguno sea familia y todos sean blancos blancos como cal?-

-bueno, alomejor son extranjeros.-

Se quedo callada un rato mirándome. Como tratando de darme a entender algo. Pero ni supe que quería decir.

-¿los has visto de cerca?- me dijo casi susurrando. Le conteste que solo a uno y le pregunte por que.

-¿has visto sus ojos?-

Fue cuando me acorde de los ojos negros que tenia Eduardo, pero seguía sin saber que tenia que ver eso. Se rio de lo ingenua que era y mejor dejo el asunto por la paz termino por decir que no tardaría mucho mas en entender de que estaba hablando. Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos al salón, éramos de las últimas personas que estaban ahí. Nada mas quedábamos nosotras. Nosotras y la familia de Eduardo. Pero no se tardaron en ir.

Para llegar al salón, uno tenia que subir las escaleras en las que estábamos nosotras. Eduardo paso a mi lado, pero esta vez no volteo a verme. Me quede lo mas quieta que pude. Hasta aguante la respiración, disque no haciéndole caso. Pero no me aguante las ganas y me voltee a verlo. Lo hice y apretó los puños. Otra vez.

**Perdon por no actualizar antes, pero no he podido hacerlo . No tengo tarea pero tuve que hacer otros asuntos. jeje. Bueno, este capitulo es uno de lo que mas me han gustado. sobre todo por que es la primera vez que ve la parte linda de Edward. ¿y quien no se enamoraria de alguien tan guapo como el y que aparte sonrie como un angel?. En realidad no tengo mucho que comentar sobre este capitulo salvo que lo disfrute mucho escribiendo. le he puesto a Emmet Emilio por que fue el nombre mas cercano que encontre, Alice obviamente iba a ser Alicia. y Jasper le puse Javier. Lo siento si los nombres no les gustan pero no he tenido tiempo de pensar en un buen nombre. He estado pensando eso si, en muchos apellidos mexicanos que empiecen con C, pero no se preocupen si no encuentro un nombre digno de ser cullen en mexicano. NO PIENSO PONER APELLIDOS. simplemente nombres, ademas no seria un gran problema por que aqui en mexico casi ni se usan los apellidos. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!! POR FAVOR SIGAN LEYENDOLO!! mañana por fin... la primera conversacion real entre Isabel y Eduardo!! ya tengo todo planeado no se lo pierdan " gracias**

**saludos y disfruten el capitulo**


	5. una extraña conversacion

capitulo 5: una extraña conversacion

Mi descanso se acabo. Y en cuanto el timbre de la campana sonó, mis ánimos se fueron hasta los suelos. Me tocaba deportes, pero era tan pendeja para pegarle a la pelota que casi nunca me quedaba en otro lugar que no fuera tirada en el piso.

-¿llévate una revista para entretenerte allí abajo no?- se burló Ángela.

-me voy a llevar hasta mi silla- le conteste mientras subíamos las escaleras.

No teníamos clase en la cancha principal, éramos tan poquitos que nos mandaban a una más chiquita que estaba alejada de toda la escuela. Pero yo era la única a la que no le importaba. Ángela trato de hacerme platica mientras subíamos al lugar, pero yo seguía pensando en el. Sobre todo en su sonrisa. Luego de un rato se canso de esperar que le contestara y termino por callarse.

Llegamos después de un rato y se me paso lo atontada que estaba. Me puse a platicar con Ángie mientras llegaba el maestro. Pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojito por todos lados buscándolo. No lo encontré por ninguna parte, y me canse de esperar a que apareciera.

El maestro llego. Se llamaba José, pero todos le decían "el masón". Nunca supe por que pero me gusto el nombrecito y yo termine por decirle así también. Nos hizo reunirnos con el en el centro de la cancha y empezó a hablar.

-hoy tenemos dinámica diferente- dijo mientras agarraba el silbato, nunca lo soltaba. Se creía el jefe de todo siempre que lo hacia sonar.-nos vamos a olvidar de las vueltas, por que, -con el perdón de la palabra- tienen una condición física bien jodida.- Se quedo mirándome y todos se rieron. No hice otra cosa mas que ponerme roja. –Vamos a ver que tan malos son con el balón- volvió a mirarme el cabron y después siguió hablando -Hoy empezamos con Voleibol. Se reúnen en parejas y practican boleo, quince veces cada uno. ¿Entendieron?, pues órale como van, búsquense a alguien y empiécenle-

Mire rápido a Angie, pero a ella ya la había agarrado otra chava para hacer equipo. Me miro apenada.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién empieza primero?- Me quede sin reaccionar cuando lo oí. Pero después de unos segundos me voltee y lo mire enojada.

-¿y quien te dijo que yo voy a estar contigo?-

-¿y con quien piensas hacer pareja si no hay nadie?- miro alrededor y se volvió a reír. Pero burlón. Me quede callada, apretando los dientes de la pena y coraje, voltee la cabeza para que no me viera.

-perdón- me dijo después de un rato. –no era para que te enojaras, ¿entonces no quieres hacer equipo con migo?-

Me le quede mirando y me sonrió de nuevo. Me sentí rara y me le quede mirando. Me miro extrañado y me pregunto que qué me pasaba.

-tus ojos- conteste sin dejar de mirarlos

-¿Qué tienen o que?-

-no eran de ese color-

-¿y tu que sabes?- me dijo enfadado. – nunca los has visto-

-claro que si-

-¿Cuándo?-

-el primer día que vine-

Se me quedo mirando otro rato mas pero ya no aguante que me viera, baje la vista y mire de reojo cuando el también lo hizo. Se quedo mirando a la cancha, como recordando, algo. Pero me volvio a mirar cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Me volvio a sonreir, y me volví a apendejar.

-¿mejor ya empezamos no?- me pregunto agarrando el balón. Pero le hice muecas, me pregunto que que me pasaba y le dije que era bien mala para el deporte.

- no te preocupes, yo te ayudo.-

-te voy a pegar-

-puedo esquivar los golpes, mira. Tu me la avientas y yo le pego. ¿así?-

-supongo-

Me paso la pelota y empezamos, yo la tiraba el le pegaba. Nunca la fallaba o se pegaba. Incluso había veces en que la lanzaba mal y aun así le podía pegar.

-¿y por que te viniste a vivir aquí?- me pregunto después de un rato sin dejar de pegarle a la pelota.

Me quede callada, no sabia si tenia que decirle toda la historia o ser cortante. Termine por contestarle solamente que me había venido aquí por que mi mama se habia casado otra vez.

-entonces te mandaron para acá-

-no, no me mandaron. Me vine.

Me miro confundido. Como si le estuviera hablando en chino.

-no te entiendo- dijo por fin

-es una historia larga.-

-cuéntamela-

-¿para que?, te vas a dormir-

-vas a ver que no, ándale- Me miro extraño y me sonrío. Sentí rojos mis cachetes y me movi rápido para que ya no viera mi cara. Escuche como suspiro pero no voltee a verlo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- le pregunte de espaldas a el, con la cabeza agachada por la pena.

-¿Por qué viniste a vivir aquí?-

Volví a brincar. Su mano toco la mía y me hizo voltear. Me quede petrificada. Estaba fría, como si la hubiera metido en hielo por horas. Pero se sentía tan suave, tan lisa. Me acerque para tocarla más. No pensaba en nada más que en su textura. Pero me soltó rápidamente y se volteo rápido. Empezó a respirar rápido y de repente dejo de hacerlo. Me asusto. Pero aun así quería tocar su mano. Poco a poco se tranquilizo, y yo solo me quede mirándolo, extrañada.

Se volteo de nuevo y me pidió perdón. Me devolvió la pelota y me dijo que siguiéramos. Entonces volvió a hablar.

-ya no me contestaste-

-No me diste tiempo- le respondí

Se quedo esperando a que hablara y por fin abrí la boca. Le conté que me mude aquí para no alejar a mi mama de su marido. Su nuevo esposo, era futbolista, no uno reconocido le advertí. Pero lo era. Y se la pasaba viajando a todas partes para los partidos, pero como yo estaba en la escuela. Mi mamá se tenía que aguantar y quedarse conmigo.

-entonces te fuiste-

-era mejor ¿no?-

No me contesto. Se quedo mirándome con la mano en la barbilla. Baje la mirada toda roja de la pena.

-no se me hace justo- me dijo por fin.

-¿y desde cuando la vida es justa?-

-tienes razón- me dijo mirándome sin mirar. Como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa. Pero otra vez volvió a mirarme y me sonrió

-¿y eres feliz?-

Me encogí de hombros. No tenia amigos, no me acoplaba, me tenia hasta la chigada lo pequeño del lugar y extrañaba mi antigua vida.

-si-

-Eres buena mintiendo-

Me reí y me pregunto por que. Le dije que era por que mi mama siempre decía que era como un libro abierto o algo así como si todo lo que pensara estuviera pegado en mi cara con todo y pegamento. Que no podía engañar a nadie ni aunque quisiera. Pero Eduardo me respondió que mi mama estaba mal. Que a el se le hacia difícil saber lo que pensaba.

-y ahora resulta que lees mentes- le dije burlona

-algo así, pero contigo no puedo-

Iba a decir algo. Pero el maestro nos hablo y me gire para escucharlo. Me agarre el pelo y lo volvi a poner sobre mi hombro para no verlo.

Pero cuando voltee ya no estaba.

La clase se acabo y me fui al salón. Esperando verlo. Pero tampoco estuvo

"cabron, que no viene nunca" me dije enfadada. Pero seguí el día como si nunca hubiera hablado con el.

Cuando llegue a mi casa. Mi papa todavía no llegaba. Comí rápido y me subí al cuarto. Después de un rato me llamo para decirme que iba llegar en la noche. Y como no tenia nada que hacer. Me puse a hacer la tarea.

La noche llego pronto y tire el libro que tenia en las manos al piso. Estaba hasta la madre de estudiar. Y me quede mirando hacia el balcón. Contemplando a la luna. No podia negar que aquí el cielo se veía hermoso. Incluso se veían las estrellas. Pero no pensaba solo en eso. Me acorde de su mano, de su cara sonriendo. De su voz. Sobre todo de su interés en mi vida. Aunque eso solo lo hacia para ser amable. Pero aun así me sentí alagada. Pero sobre todo me acorde de lo ultimo de lo que habíamos hablado.

"y ahora resulta que lees mentes"

"algo asi pero contigo no puedo".

Recorde palabra por palabra todo lo que me habia dicho, y poco a poco me fui quedando domida. Con la fría brisa que entraba por la ventana y la luz de la luna filtrándose en todo el cuarto.

Esa fue la primera vez que soñé con el…

**Hola a todos, gracias por los reviews. perdon por no actualizar antes pero estoy que me lleva el sueño, no se preocupen, mañana actualizo rapido y el sabado tambien, el domingo no lo se por que es mi cumpleaños lo se!! cantenme las mañanitas jaja bueno, no puedo comentar mucho, por que no he acabado la tarea pero en el proximo capitulo comento todo vA? GRACIAS a todos y por favor no dejen de leerlo. proximo capitulo. alguien salva a Isabel de una muerte segura, y lo unico que recuerda son unas manos frias... ohhh ! jajaj no se lo pierdan **

**saludos**


	6. el accidente

Capitulo 6: el accidente

La mañana siguiente me levante tarde. Estaba tan cansada que ni la lluvia me había despertado en medio de la noche. El día amaneció peor. Pero aun así mi bien humor no se fue. Me Salí al balcón de mi cuarto y me quede mirando el parquecito que estaba enfrente de la casa apoyando mi mejilla con la mano.

-nunca he visto bien Tlaxcala- murmure pensativa y me incline mas en el barandal para ver si el carro de mi papa seguía ahí. El carro si estaba pero se me hacia raro que no se hubiera ido ya. Baje corriendo las escaleras pero en el ultimo escalón me caí.

-papa- grite en el suelo. Lo volví a llamar cuando me pare y me acerque a la mesa. Otra vez había una nota donde me deseaba suerte en la escuela y todo lo que siempre me escribía cuando se iba. Me fije en el lugar donde se ponían todas las llaves y el dinero y me mordí el labio cuando encontré las llaves del carro.

Me cambie como de rayo, pero no me puse el uniforme. Me metí en mis pantalones favoritos y una sudadera con tenis. Agarre mi mochila y le quite todos los libros. Metí el dinero que tenía guardado en un cofrecito de madera que me habían comprado en un pueblito de Tlaxcala. Y cuando baje volví a mirar las llaves sin saber si tomarlas o no.

-nomas una vuelta y me regreso.- me convencí al final.

Nunca me había ido de pinta en los 17 años que tenía viviendo. Pero no creo que se le llame ir de pinta al fugarse a dar una vuelta por un pueblito. Me subí al carro y lo prendí. Al menos sabía manejar, si no hubiera tenido que ir caminando. Pero después de un rato me pregunte a donde iba. Hasta que se me ocurrió un lugar. Un campito en las afueras del lugar en donde podías estar a gusto el rato que tu quisieras si el miedo de que te vieran. Allí iban a parar todos los amantes, los fugitivos y los que querían olvidarse de la vida y del mundo aunque fuera por un ratito. El lugar era enorme y el pasto tan cómodo y lleno de flores, como una cama con fragancia.

Nada mas tarde un ratito en acordarme de la ruta y cuando lo hice me fui rápido para que nadie reconociera el carro de mi papa. Siempre que pasaba por algún lugar lleno de gente. Movía la cabeza para todos lados buscando si había por ahí alguien conocido. Pero eso no fue lo que me detuvo. Había estado chispeando desde la mañana, pero nada más. Y de repente cuando ya estaba de camino a mi lugar de fuga. La lluvia empezó a crecer y crecer. Tanto que hasta tuve que pararme para no chocar con algo. Espere un ratito a que se quitara la lluvia lo suficiente para poder volver a manejar. Mientras, prendí la vieja radio de mi papa. La señal no sintonizo bien muchas estaciones, y tuve que conformarme con una en la que pasaban puras canciones viejitas. Pusieron de todo , danzones, vals, baladas. Pero ninguna me llamaba tanto la atención como para ponerme a escucharla. Me puse a ver como las gotas de lluvia caían por el vidrio del carro hasta que una canción me hizo voltear y subirle al volumen. Era un vals, no sabia como se llamaba pero la tonad se me hacia familiar, como si la conociera de siempre. Me acerque más al radio para escuchar mejor la letra.

"Eres tu, reina de mi amor  
como un sueño azul, que a mi vida llego  
te adore, desde que te vi  
mi alma te entregue, y por ti soy feliz."

Eso fue lo que mas me gusto de la canción. Y me puse a pensar cuanto me gustaría que me dedicaran una canción así.

La lluvia se calmo un poco y quise aprovechar antes de que se volviera a desatar. Gire la llave del carro. Rumm, fue lo único que hizo, pero no prendió. Lo volví a intentar, pero paso lo mismo.

-me lleva- grite enojada. Y trate una vez mas de prenderlo pero fue en vano. Pensé que alomejor y tenia algo las llantas o yo que se. No sabía nada de carros pero si sabia que si no llegaba a tiempo el carro a mi casa iba a tener problemas. Me Salí sin que me importara que estuviera haciendo frio o que me fuera a mojar por la lluvia. Lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. La lluvia volvió de nuevo, con furia. Casi casi como enojada quien sabe de que, y estaba tan fuerte que incluso me dolía cuando caía hacia mis hombros. Me fui a la parte de adelante del carro para ver si le fallaba algo. O si se había golpeado.

No había nada, todo estaba intacto.

-ay no friegues- me dije agarrándome la cabeza preocupada. Nunca había visto enojado a mi papa pero estaba segura de que se me iba a armar la buena. Ya no me quedaba mas remedio que pedir ayuda. Aunque me regañaran, no podía dejar el carro ahí parado e irme. Moví la cabeza para todos lados buscando a alguien. Me quede con la boca abierta y los ojos casi casi saliéndose.

-¿Eduardo?- pregunte, aunque mas bien me preguntaba a mi misma. Aunque estaba muy lejos de mi, lo reconocí fácil. Sobre todo por su carro. Un volvo plateado del que lo había visto bajarse como dos veces en la escuela. No era un auto muy lujoso, pero si uno de los mas caros y cuidados en todo el lugar. No era difícil reconocerlo.

No me moví, me quede mirándolo. El me miraba como siempre, confundido, y frustrado, como si le extrañara y le molestara verme. Me enoje, ¿Qué nunca tenia otra cara para mi? " ni que fuera un bicho moribundo" pensé.

-a la chingada contigo- le dije en voz baja para que no pudiera escucharme, aunque era imposible que pudiera, estaba tan lejos de mi que no escucharía aunque hablara en voz normal. Le di la espalda y me acerque a la puerta del coche.

De repente un chirrido de llantas sonó incluso más fuerte que la lluvia.

-¡ISABEL!- me grito - ¡QUITATE!-

No creo que ni aunque me hubiera gritado antes hubiera podido quitarme. Me voltee confundida en cuanto me grito.

Y entonces vi por que me gritaba.

Un carro estaba a punto de voltearse y venia hacia mi. No supe que hacer. Me quede ahí parada escuchando con miedo el chillar de las llantas y viendo con lágrimas en los ojos como el carro se acercaba cada vez mas hacia donde yo estaba. No tuve tiempo de nada. Cerré los ojos. Y desee con todas mis fuerzas que no me doliera. De repente, escuche un crujido y un estruendo tan grande que los oídos me dolieron a más no poder. y sentí como algo me jalo con fuerza. Me caí y aunque lo que sea que estuviera agarrándome me rodeo todo el cuerpo. Mi cabeza se pego con algo duro, reboto. No sentí el dolor hasta después de un rato. Y me sentí mareada. Pero aun así abrí los ojos.

Una persona me estaba rodeando con el cuerpo. Tenía su cuerpo de frente a mi. Con un brazo protegiéndome y el otro estirado hacia el otro lado. Como si acabara de aventar algo lejos.

-¡Isabel! ¡¿Isabel estas bien?!- me pregunto desesperado. Pero no le conteste. Empecé a ver todo borroso pero entonces todo se aclaro otra vez cuando escuche que quien me estaba cuidando empezaba a mentar madres. No supe por que, hasta que volví a escuchar el ruido del carro, raspando las llantas con el suelo. Y de nuevo acercándose a nosotros.

Fue cuando por fin vi una mano blanca. Estirarse de nuevo. Y esta vez. Pegarle al carro y aventarlo con fuerza. Algo me volvió a jalar pero esta vez las piernas. Y me arrastro hasta quien sabe donde. Me soltaron un rato y otra vez se escucho como algo se crujía.

No tardo mucho tiempo antes de que me volvieran a mi lado quien quiera que fuese. Pero esta vez no me rodeo el cuerpo.

-Isabel. Isabel ¿me escuchas?-

No sentía mi boca y trate de mover la cabeza diciéndole que si. Volví a abrir los ojos y fue cuando lo vi. Era Eduardo el que estaba frente a mi. Y estaba segura de que el habia sido el que me habia salvado. No habia nadie mas.

-¿como, me salavaste?- le pregunte balbuceando y diciendo pendeja y media. Pero me miro extraño.

-yo no te salve- me dijo pero no vi su cara. Volví a cerrar los ojos y sentí sus frías manos que todavía recorrían mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo me salavaste?- volví a preguntarle.

-Isabel, escúchame- apretó mi cabeza. – ¿sabes quien soy?-

-¿Cómo me salavaste, insisti sin hacerle caso a lo que decía.-

-¡que la chingada!- lo oí decir enojado. Se quedo callado un rato y después volvió a hablar insistiéndome con preguntas que no entendía. No pude hacer mucho caso. La cabeza me empezó a doler y todo me daba vueltas. Le dije balbuceando otra vez que tenia sueño, mucho sueño

-NO, NO TE DUERMAS ¡ESCUCHAME! NO TE DUERMAS!-

Se volvió a quedar callado. Y hablo. Pero no a mí.

-Carlos. Carlos ayúdame, esta muy mal. Ya no voy a poder aguantar más. Esta a punto de sangrar… No puedo dejar qu se quede sola! Pero no puedo seguir aquí. No si quiero que viva…

Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de quedarme dormida…

**Hola a todos!! ok, hablare rapido del asunto por que tengo que decir muchas cosas. Esta es uno de mis capitulos favoritos de crepusculo, la escena en la cual Edward salva a Bella. Y senti la necesidad de escribirla para que Isabel por fin pueda empezar a sacar sospechas por su cuenta. Cambien en si, el entorno ,como pasa. Cambie todo. Pero tambien era necesario cambiarlo si queria que la historia siguiera el tema principal : el amor vampirico al estilo mexicano. Ahora les explico. No podia poner que Bella estaba a punto de ser asesinada por un carro en pleno estacionamiento de la escuela. En primero, por que en mexico no hay estacionamiento para estudiantes. Todas son escuelas cerradas. En segundo, por que no me digan que nadie se daria cuenta de lo rapido que habria corrido Edward hasta donde estaba Bella. por eso, preferi hacerlo sin testigos. Solo Isabel y Eduardo , y si...Pronto veremos a Carlisle entrar en escena!! ohh sii jaja **

**bueno es todo espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, ha sido el mas largo que he escrito. por favor no dejen de comentar y de leer el fic. muchas gracias por el apoyo!! **

**saludos**


	7. el hospital

Capitulo 7: El hospital

Me grito muchas veces que no me durmiera, que no cerrara los ojos. Y cada vez se fue desesperando más. Trate de hacerle caso, pero todo me pesaba. Estaba cansada.

Se escucho otra voz. Una mas grave. Me entro curiosidad, no era la voz de Eduardo.

-Isabel, Isabel, ¿me puedes escuchar?- me pregunto el hombre, pero mas calmado. Como si fuera algo normal. –Eduardo, vete.

-perdóname Carlos.-

Me asuste. No quería quedarme sola y abrí los ojos para verlos. Enfrente estaba un hombre. De cabello rubio y ojos miel. Guapo como el mismo. Hasta el sueño se me quito por un rato. Me asombre de cómo era, sobre todo por que era igual de pálido que Eduardo.

Eduardo. Me acorde de el y voltee a ver donde estaba. No lo encontré. Me espante mas y empecé a respirar rápido y a tratar de moverme.

-tranquila Isabel, soy el doctor Carlos, te diste un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Necesito saber que no tienes ningún daño. ¿Sabes cuantos años tienes?-

De todo lo que me dijo nada mas le entendí la pregunta. Baje y subí la cabeza de poco a poco. Me empezó a doler todo. Los brazos, las piernas y los hombros también. Me siguió hablando mientras iba toque y toque mi cabeza, y de repente me dijo que tenia que llevarme al hospital para checar quien sabe que cosas.

-¡NO!- grite espantada –mi papa, mi papa se va a enterar-

-perdón pero no puedo hacer nada, te tengo que llevar.-

Seguí pidiéndole que no, claro, si pedir se puede decir al estar diciendo pendejada y media que ni se entendía. Pero de todos modos trate. Me cargo, y me metió en un carro. Para ese tiempo ya casi me orinaba del miedo. Estaba en el carro de un desconocido y sola sin poder gritar. Me dio mala espina pero no me dejo bajarme.

Todo el camino vino hablándome, preguntándome si me acordaba de cómo me llamaba, cuantos años tenia, donde vivía. Si sabíamos donde estábamos y que año era. Me sentí como si estuviera hablando con una tarada pero aun así le conteste todo.

Manejo quien sabe cuanto, alomejor y fueron nada mas minutos pero para mi fue una eternidad. Hasta que el carro se paro completo y abrió la puerta de atrás. Me saco despacio de ahí y abrí los ojo otra vez, lo pesado del cuerpo se iba quitando pero todavía me dolían los hombros y las piernas. Alce la vista y vi el hospital.

Me dejo apoyarme en su brazo y me metió despacio en el edificio. No era grande, ni espacioso. Y olía horrible. El olor a estéril me inundaba la nariz y me dieron nauseas. El doctor se dio cuenta y me pidió un traste en el que poder vomitar.

Tenia, miedo, vergüenza, coraje. Tenía todo. Me metieron a una cama y me llevaron a un salón oscuro con una maquina que checaba la cabeza y la ponían en laminitas para verla por dentro. Después me llevaron a un cuarto. Feo y chiquito y con cama incomoda, pero seguía con sueño y no me habría importado ni dormir en el piso. Le pregunte si ya podía dormirme.

-si Isabel, duérmete- me dijo con ternura, me sobo la cabeza y fue lo ultimo que vi y escuché.

Sentí como si nada mas hubiera cerrado y abierto los ojos. Unas voces murmurando me despertaron, pero no quise abrir los ojos, pare la oreja un poco más para escuchar.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto esa voz que yo ya conocía.

-No es grave, nada más una contusión- le contesto el doctor con voz seca, como enojado.

-Carlos perdóname- le pidió

-Estamos en problemas Eduardo, no debiste de actuar así-

-no podía dejarla ahí. Entiéndeme si...-

-y eso no te lo reprocho- lo interrumpió el doctor -me alegra que lo hicieras. Pero Eduardo. Necesitamos ser discretos. Nos va a costar mucho salir de esta.-

-¿y que si no podemos? ¿Nos tenemos que deshacer de ella?- le pregunto Eduardo con voz mas baja.

Me puse a respirar frenéticamente, como si me faltara el aire. Y se quedaron callados

"¡pendeja" me grite a mi misma "pendeja pendeja pendeja"-

Alguien toco mi frente.

-Isabel, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el doctor pero no le conteste, trate de controlarme y de fingir estar dormida. Me salía de la chingada pero aun así seguí haciendo el teatrito.

Funciono después de un rato. Cuando vieron que de plano no les contestaba. El doctor dejo de tomar mi cabeza y se alejo otra vez. Volvieron a hablar.

-no quiero deshacerme de ella-

-no lo vamos a hacer- contesto rápido el doctor Carlos -ella no tiene la culpa de nada-

-los demás no van a pensar así-

-pues si no están de acuerdo se van a tener que fregar. No la vamos a lastimar-

Se quedaron callados. Alomejor no tenían nada que decir. No entendí nada de lo habían hablado, hasta pensé que ya estaba apendejada por el golpe. Pero aun así seguí escuchando. Despues de un rato fue Eduardo el que hablo.

-gracias… por todo-

No contestó, se escucho como si le hubieran palmeado el hombro y después le dijo que tenia que irse a revisar a otros pacientes. Le pregunto si se iba a ir.

-no, me quedo con ella- le dijo tranquilo

Se quedaron callados otro rato y Eduardo volvió a hablar.

-si no puedo, me voy, tranquilo-

Escuche los pasos que se iban alejando. Me hice como la que me acababa de despertar y abrí los ojos para verlo. Estaba recargado en barandal del borde de la cama. Mirando a la ventana, suspiré para que volteara pero no me hizo caso hasta después de un rato. Mientras yo me le quede mirando. Estaba pensativo y preocupada. Yo solo tenia miedo.

Se volteo para verme pero no me sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto

-pendeja-

Se carcajeo de mi respuesta. Y se acerco lentamente al borde de mi cama. Se quedo ahí parado como si dudando si podía sentarse. Lo invite a que lo hiciera. Mi miro un rato mas y después lo hizo.

-¿y además de pendeja como te sientes?- me pregunto después de un rato. No le conteste. Me estaba mirando con tanta insistencia que me puse roja y baje la mirada. Suspiro muy fuerte.

-confundida. Estoy confundida-

-¿de que?-

-de cómo fue que me salvaste- dije en voz baja como si me diera miedo. Lo mire de reojito. Se puso serio otra vez y volteo la cabeza.

-yo no te salve, nada mas pedí ayuda.-

-eso no es cierto, en primera que hacías allí-

-eso no te importa-

-bueno, entonces dime como me salvaste si estabas tan lejos-

Se hizo el idiota. Como si no supiera de que estaba hablando.

-Isabel yo estaba casi a tu lado-

-no seas mentiroso- le dije levantando la voz

-estaba a tu lado-

-no es cierto, yo te vi-

-tu que vas a saber. No podías ni hablar cuando te levante del piso-

-pero si me acuerdo que paso- le dije apretando los dientes.

¿Por qué fregaba tanto diciendo que no?

-¿y según tu que paso?- me dijo alzando una ceja y haciéndose el importante. Cruzo los brazos y se me quedo viendo retándome.

-Te vi, estabas lejos de mí. Y después el carro se volteo y de repente me jalaron y me cubrieron, ¡eras tú! Y después…

Me quede callada. No sabia si decir o no lo que había visto. Me acorde de cómo aventó el coche. Nadie podía hacer eso, ni siquiera con cinco personas ayudando. Alomejor y eso si lo habia imaginado.

-¿y después que?- me pregunto burlón.

-y después ya no me acuerdo.- le dije apretando los dientes otra vez y volteando la cabeza.

Se rio.

-entonces dices que estuvo así, y me corriges si estoy mal eh. Según tu, Estaba muchos metros lejos de ti. Y en eso llego el carro y corrí tan rápido que llegue hasta donde estabas tu y encima de eso todavía te pude sacar. –

Conteste que si con la cabeza, y me siguió mirando burlándose y burlándose. No me aguante y empecé a chillar bajito de lo encabronada que estaba.

-se lo que vi- insistí.

-¿y que? La gente no te va a creer nada de lo que digas- se puso a la defensiva.

Alce la mirada aunque las lágrimas me hacían ver borroso. Y dije con voz baja y lenta.

-no se lo voy a contar a nadie-

Me miro confundido, extrañado. Y no contesto como si no supiera que decir. Cuando estuvo apunto de abrir la boca. El doctor Carlos entro.

-¿Con que ya conoces a mi hijo Isabel?- pregunto el doctor tocando el hombro de Eduardo.

¿hijo? Ni siquiera se veía tan grande como para tener un hijo de esa edad. Se veía como de unos veintumuchos y treintapocos. Me acorde que eran adoptados. Pero no parecían. Tenían todo parecido excepto el cabello.

El doctor volvió a hablar cuando vio que no conteste. Y le pidió a Eduardo que se fuera un rato. Que tenía que hablar conmigo. Asintió con la cabeza y se paro de la cama. pero lo agarre de la chamarra antes de que se alejara.

-no acabamos de hablar- le dije en voz baja y me pare rápido para que no me escucharan. Apretó otra vez los puños y lo mire rara.

-después- dijo entre dientes

-¿lo prometes?-

-si-

Lo solté y se salió rápido. Cuando quedamos solos el doctor y yo. Me miro apenado.

-tu papa viene en camino-

**Antes que nada, una chava me pregunto que que cancion era la que escucha Isabel en el capitulo pasado. Alomejor algunas de ustedes saben cual es pero por favor no lo comenten. No no soy mala onda, lo que pasa es que esa cancion va a aparecer mas seguido y es parte de la historia. Pero no se desesperen, va a aparecer el nombre en uno de estos capitulos. **

**Hola a todos!! muchas muchas muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad me motivan a seguir este fic. Bueno, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo. la escena del hospital. casi no cambie la idea principal pero aun asi le meti una que otra cosa. espero que les guste. Mientras escribia este capitulo. Me puse a pensar en lo padre que estaria que lo escribiera tambien desde la perspectiva de Edward, solo este. por que hay muchas cosas que se pierden si Bella las cuenta pero todavia es una idea. ¿ustedes que opinan?. diganme que piensan de la idea del capitulo y si la mayoria dice que si. Empezaria mañana mismo a trabajar en el como un especial. bueno, es toda la informacion que tengo ahorita. por favor sigan leyendolo y disfrutenlo **

**SaludOs!!**


	8. recados

Capitulo 8: recados

No volví a la escuela. El doctor Carlos le dijo a mi papa que era mejor que descansara un poco por que el golpe había sido un poco fuerte. Tuve mucho miedo de que se me armara la buena con mi papa. Y se me armo. Me tuve que echar todo un choro mareador para convencerlo de que no iba a volver a pasar y que nada mas lo había hecho por que no me sentía muy acoplada todavía, y era cierto. Seguía sin encajar. Sin encontrar a otra verdadera amiga además de Ángela, ella trataba y trataba de que me metiera a su grupito de amigas. Pero yo no tenia nada en común con ellas. Mi cabeza se quedaba en blanco siempre que trataban de hacerme una broma y además todos los días terminaba por parecer la colada.

Estaba tirada en la cama de mi cuarto. Viendo hacia el techo y sobándome una pierna. Se me hicieron dos moretones en cada una. También en los brazos. Como si me hubieran golpeado muy fuerte.

Me gusto la soledad. Pero Extrañe a Eduardo, me la pase casi todo el tiempo pensando en el. En como me miraba. A veces con odio, a veces con curiosidad y otras simplemente divertido por mis babosadas. No me trate de hacer la pendeja por que sabia que no podía negarlo. Me gustaba y mucho. Lo peor era que ni siquiera lo conocía bien y ya lo soñaba. A el y a mi, tomados de la mano. Con una conversación romántica o algo así. Una parte de mi quería eso y otra me decía "no seas tonta, como te va a hacer caso". Era algo más que obvio la diferencia que teníamos. El era guapísimo, como fuera de este mundo. Yo era normal, más que normal, casi invisible. Y era bien sabido que el mundo funcionaba así. La gente hermosa con la gente hermosa, y la gente normal con los normales. Tal vez era bonita. Tal vez no, pero nunca tenía piedad a la hora de juzgarme. Siempre me veía o muy flaca, o muy pálida o con rasgos muy simples. Nunca me di cuenta de mi piel cuidada, o de mis ojos expresivos. Solo los defectos.

EL fin de semana se acabó. Y al mismo tiempo mis sufrimientos volvieron.

Todos en la escuela se enteraron de lo que pasó. El chisme no tardo en correr ni un día. Para cuando llegue a la escuela, ya todo mundo me conocía por haber estado a punto de ser apachurrada por un carro. Apenas subí las escaleras. Todas las miradas morbosas de la gente se posaron en mí y no se escuchaban más que susurros. Me puse más roja de lo normal y me apure a llegar a mi salón. Pero una chava me detuvo.

-¿Cómo fue que no te moriste?- Me pregunto con la curiosidad en los ojos. Era una de mi salón. Nunca me había hecho caso antes, pero ahora no le hablaba a nadie más que a mí. Nada mas me encogí de hombros y le dije que había sido una suerte.

-¿es cierto que te salvo Eduardo? ¿en primera que hacia allí?-

-no le des tanto crédito. No me salvo, nada mas le aviso a su papa-

-¿si pero que hacia ahí?-

Me agarro del brazo y me llevo hasta mi salón, como si pensara que de verdad me hubiera afectado algo en la cabeza y no fuera capaz ni de caminar solita.

-no se, no supe que me ayudo hasta que me desperté del hospital-

-ah-

Ya no me siguió hablando. Hasta empezó a soltarme, pero otra vez escuchamos los cuchicheos de la gente y volvió a agarrarse de mi hombro. Empezó a hablar y a hablar a más no poder. parecía como si tuviera tres bocas la canija. Ya ni sabía de donde sacaba tanta plática. Se llamaba Jessica, tenia 18 años, solo un año más que yo.

¿De donde venia tanta amabilidad? Del interés que tenia por ser el centro de atención. Pero por suerte Ángela me libro de ella en cuanto llegamos al salón. Me tomo del brazo y me llevo a mi silla. Me pregunto como me sentía, que que me había pasado y que si ya estaba bien. Le conté todo excepto la parte de Eduardo.

-¿pero ya no estas mal?- me pregunto preocupada

-no más que de costumbre-

-y… ¿es verdad lo de Eduardo- me pregunto en voz baja para que nadie nos oyera.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-eso de que te salvo-

Le negué con la cabeza y le dije lo mismo que le había dicho a la otra chava. Solo que ella si me creyó. La campana sonó y las clases empezaron, Angie se fue a su lugar y yo me quede sola en mi butaca. Saque el cuaderno y me puse a dibujar garabatos como siempre.

-¿Buenos días, puedo pasar?-

Levante rápido la cabeza. Y me quede mirando a Eduardo, pero el ni siquiera se fijo en mi mientras avanzaba a su butaca. Se sentó con la misma elegancia de siempre y se quedo mirando al vacio.

"Claro, finge que no existo otra vez imbécil" pensé encabronada y me volteó a ver. Como si hubiera escuchado lo que pensé. "no seas pendeja" me regañe. "no pienses babosadas"

Trate de aguantarle la mirada pero la pena no me dejo. Me agaché rápido para evitarlo pero un ratito después volví a alzar la cabeza.

Hoy no me daba miedo. No como el día en que lo conocí. Otra vez había algo raro en el, y por tonto que sonara, era algo que hacia la diferencia entre el Eduardo que conocía y el Eduardo que me hacia temblar.

Me harte de tener curiosidad. Agarre el cuaderno que tenia en la butaca y arranque un pedacito de papel. Empecé a escribir.

"no te hagas idiota, me prometiste que me ibas a decir lo que paso. Me lo debes"

Hice bolita el papel y lo avente al piso cerca de sus pies. Me miro exasperado y después suspiro. Leyó el papel haciendo muecas y me devolvió el papelito en menos tiempo del que yo se lo había dado.

"te salve la vida. Ni te atrevas a decir que te debo algo"

Si seguía en ese plan nunca iba a llegar a conseguir nada.

"ya te dije que no se lo voy a decir a nadie" les escribí. Pero no me contesto.

Se quedo mirando al frente, con las manos juntas sobre la paleta de la butaca. Arranque otr o papelito y se lo arroje

"por favor" fue lo que escribí.

Esta vez si me miro, y me miro confuso, como si no supiera que hacer.

"después" fue lo único que me contesto después de un rato y ahora si me enoje.

"siempre dices eso" le respondí enojada. Escribir tan rápido que ni se entendía muy bien la letra

"¿y tu que sabes que es lo que digo siempre? apenas me conoces desde hace unas semanas"

"pues no parece que necesito mas tiempo. Creo que es lo único que dices".

Ya no me di cuenta a que hora terminamos peleándonos. Pero el timbre del recreo sonó y los dos brincamos cuando lo escuchamos. Fuimos los únicos que nos quedamos en el salón. Me pare rápido, queriendo salir lo más rápido, pero Eduardo me rebaso. Tiro al piso el último papelito y lo levante nerviosa.

"mejor aléjate de mi. si quieres estar segura "

Ya no le dije nada. Me quede mirándolo, viendo como se alejaba, y teniendo mas curiosidad pero tan bien temiéndole mas que nunca.

**Hola a todos primero una disculpa por no actualizar rapido, pero no he podido por la escuela, espero que no vuelva a pasar lo prometo y en segunda muchas gracias por los reviews. me alegra que les guste la historia. Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 8, este ha sido uno de los menos interesantes que he escribido. pero tenia que escribirlo para poder pasar ya a lo misterioso y para poder acercar a Edward y a Bella a la relacion que ya todos conocemos. En este capitulo ya entra Jessica y entra para quedarse. Quise cambiar un poco su caracter. dejar mas a flote su lado convenenciero por que hay muchas peronas así. pero bueno, poco a poco voy a meter a los demás personajes y no se preocupen ,entra mike tambien a la escena. y adivinen quien mas ? ... un hombre lobo que a algunas de nosotras nos caia bien hasta que se metio con Bella. Siii Jacob tambien va a aparecer asi que sigan leyendo el fic por favor y sigan comentando **

**bueno gracias por todo otra vez, **

**saludos**


	9. curiosidad

Capitulo 9: Curiosidad

-¡Isabel se te esta haciendo tarde!

Me grito mi papa desde la cocina pero no me pare de la cama. Después del accidente se había puesto mas protector que antes. Me llevaba a la escuela y de no haber sido por que tenia trabajo que hacer como policía del lugar estaba segura de que me recogería en la salida y estaría todo el tiempo pendiente de mí. No pensaba que me fuera a ir de pinta otra vez, pero si tenía miedo de que a algún otro pendejo intentara aplastarme otra vez.

Baje las escaleras con los zapatos en la mano y el suéter de la escuela en el hombro. Ni siquiera platicamos. Íbamos tan tarde que no teníamos tiempo ni para decirnos un como estas. Así que nada mas le di un trago a mi leche y el a su pan y salimos lo mas rápido que pudimos hacia su carro.

Esa rutina me gustó. Y sin darme cuenta, me acostumbre a mi papa mas rápido de lo que había pensado, y por fin pude empezar a verlo como, no solo como un extraño al que conocía de toda la vida.

Prendió la radio en la estación de siempre, la de canciones viejas, la misma estación que me había puesto a escuchar el día del accidente. Y todo el camino se puso a cantar las canciones que iban pasando. Una tras otra sin que importara de que época o de que estilo fueran. Se la sabia como si hubiera sido él el que las hubiera compuesto. Me llene de curiosidad como una niña de cinco años y le pregunte como era que se sabía todas.

-Me paso todos los días arranado en el carro esperando a que algún cabron haya hecho alguna pendejada. Es una de las cosas que mas me distraen.-

-espérate- le grite a mi papa -súbele a la radio-

El vals se escucho mas claro que antes. Y ahora fui yo la que canto esa estrofa que tan bien me había aprendido aunque solo la había escuchado una vez.

"Eres tu, reina de mi amor  
como un sueño azul, que a mi vida llego  
te adore, desde que te vi  
mi alma te entregue, y por ti soy feliz."

Mi papa me miro extraño, hasta sorprendido de que me supiera una canción así. Le pregunte como se llamaba esa canción aunque ni el ni yo sabíamos de donde venia tanta curiosidad.

-Es el vals de Alejandra-

-¿y de quien es?-

-quien sabe-

-¿Cómo que quien sabe?- le pregunte antes de bajarme de su carro

-pues si. Dicen que nunca se supo quien la escribió. Y que hubo como 10 personas que se pusieron a pelear por los derechos de autor. Pero ya vez. Sigue sin dueño después de todo.

-¿y cuanto tiempo tiene la canción?- quise saber mas

-¿bueno y tu que tanto alegas? Órale chismosita que se te hace tarde y a mi también.-

Me abrió la puerta y se despidió. No tuve que caminar nada, me dejo justo enfrente de la escuela y en cuanto vio que me metí se fue hecho la mocha a su trabajo.

No me importo nada. Ni el miedo a lo que pasaría en cuanto llegara, ni las ganas de ver a Eduardo, solo me importo la canción. Se me pego como chicle. Y me pase todo el camino de la entrada a mi salón tarareando la canción. La empecé a cantar, sin pena ni miedo de que alguien me oyera. Solo con las ganas de soltar esas frases que tanto me gustaban.

Me pare antes de llegar al salón cuando lo vi recargado en la puerta. Pero ya ni sus miradas me desconcertaban, ni sus muecas me intimidaban. También me había acostumbrado a ellas. Me hice como la que no lo vi y ni siquiera lo salude al pasar y así nos pasamos todo el día.

"Cada vez te veo mas guapo cabrón" pensé en una de esas tantas veces que lo mire de reojito. Pero no pude mirarlo mucho tiempo. Jessica estaba siempre atrás de mi. Desde que me media escuela sabia mi nombre por el accidente, se había puesto casi casi como mi mejor amiga. ¿Quién le dio el titulo? Quien sabe. Pero Ángela y yo la tirábamos de pendeja cada que podíamos y nos escapábamos de ella siempre que se daba la oportunidad. Una vez hasta nos habíamos ido corriendo en cuanto había sonado la campana con tal de que no se fuera con nosotras en la salida. Sabíamos que tarde y o temprano iba a dejar de joder. En cuanto todo mundo se aburriera de los chismes que se hacían sobre mi y olvidaran mi nombre. Mientras me conformaba a mirar hacia la ventana siempre que Jessica se ponía a hablar y no me importaba si de daba cuenta de que no le estaba haciendo caso

Eduardo me miro mas de una vez en todo el día. Me di cuenta desde que empezó la mañana pero como nunca podía sostener su mirada, no le regrese la vista. Me puse el pelo al lado como siempre lo hacia cada vez que algo me daba pena y espere a que se cansara de verme.

La campana sonó y agarre rápido mis cosas, me Salí rápido para no tener que irme con Jessica, pero Ángela no me dejo ir, me pidió que la esperara mientras llegaba unos amigos por ella.

-Pero nada mas un ratito- le contesté.

-¿no quieres ir? –

-¿A dónde?-

- a Santana, es un pueblito que esta a 15 minutos, es que ahí viven los amigos que van a venir por mi-

-no mejor me quedo-

-ay ándale Isabel-

No me gusto la idea, mucho menos ir a un pueblito mas chico que este. Pero mientras llegábamos a la puerta me conto todo lo que hacia en ese lugar.

-¿van al cine?- le pregunte

-no, no hay cine ni tiendas ni nada de esas cosas-

-¿entonces como se divierten?-

Se rio de mi cara de espanto. Y seguía riendo cuando me contesto.

-nos gusta ir a un lago que esta por ahí, le dicen el de los sueños. Ni me preguntes que no se por que le pusieron así nunca he preguntado. Pero nos la pasamos echando desmadre en ese lugar, además cerca esta un campo abierto y a veces hacen carreras. ¿Entonces que? ¿Si vas?-

-bueno pero un ratito nada mas. ¿Pero como me regreso?-

-no hay bronca, le pedimos a uno de mis amigos que te lleve y ya estuvo-

Llegamos a la entrada de la escuela. Tuvimos suerte de que Jessica tuviera otra cosa que hacer por que así ni se invito, ni la tuvimos que invitar a que se fuera con nosotras. Ángela me dejo un ratito, le encantaba comprarse fruta con chile con una señora que tenia su puesto a una cuadra de la escuela. Me quede apoyada en una de las paredes del lugar, mirando a todas las personas que salían y viendo como los papas llegaba en carro para recoger a sus hijos. A veces los envidiada, me imaginaba como serian las cosas si mis papas nunca se hubieran divorciado y cuando volvía a la realidad, mas coraje me daba que nunca seria una de esas chavas a las que venían por ellas y al llegar a su casa iban a encontraban a toda una familia reunida para la hora de comer.

-Isabel- me saludo pero no le respondí. Me voltee hacia el, ni siquiera me quise imaginar que cara puse cuando escuche su voz. Estaba recargado en la pared como yo. Mirándome curioso y me sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora si ya me hablas?- le pregunte enojada.

-no- fue todo lo que me contesto.

-¿entonces que quieres?-

Se quedo viendo a las personas que salían y yo hice lo mismo, nos quedamos callados un buen rato. Quien sabe cuanto. Pero sin dejar de mirar a la gente me contesto.

-me entro la curiosidad-

Le pregunte que de que le había entrado la curiosidad con el tono mas hosco que pude pero ni me salió. Creo que no lo noto, me miro a los ojos y esta vez no desvié la mirada. Otra vez sentí como si algo me obligara a mantenerla en sus ojos. Dorados como topacio.

-de ti-

El corazón se me fue. Y la lengua se me trabo tanto que parecía retrasada tratando de hablar. De pronto, a Eduardo le cambio la cara, se puso serio y tenso. Me aleje de el sin darme cuenta pero ni siquiera pareció que lo notó. Vi como Ángela se acercaba con alguien más.

-ya me voy- me dijo Eduardo alejándose pero lo agarre de la playera. Se volvió a poner tenso. –nos vemos mañana- me dijo apretando la boca como si le costara hablar, respirar, moverse. Todo. Por fin lo solté y se fue tan rápido que me asombró. Tuve que cambiar mi cara, Ángela llego hasta donde estaba yo y por fin pude ver quien la acompañaba. Me asombro lo alto que era y su piel más que morena, rojiza.

-Mira Isabel.- me dijo Ángela – te presento a Jacobo…

**Antes que nada: UNA ENORME DISCULPA!! por no seguir con la historia antes, espero que todavia tenga lectores y si no no importa aun asi voy a seguir subiendola, la escuela, las salidas con lso amigos todo se me junto pero espero que no vuelva a pasar respecto al capitulo, lo se tiene muy poco de Edward, pero ahora por fin entra un personaje importantisimo en la historia que aunque no me caiga bien lo tengo que poner JACOB!! sip el mismo, se que jacobo no suena bien pero bueno a mi si me gusta el nombre muy mexicano jaja por favor! si todavia siguen con la historia dejen reviews y diganme que tal va la historia si?? bueno muchas gracias y otra vez erdon por el retraso saludos !!**


	10. Jacobo

SOSPECHAS

Tlaxcala de noche es una de las pocas cosas que me han gustado desde que llegue aquí. Las estrellas se ven a más no poder y las montañas… ¡Las montañas se veían más grandes que nunca! Me puse a imagina que de repente dejaba de ser tan pequeña y fuerte, tan fuerte que podía mover las montañas con un solo dedo. Creo que nadie fuera capaz de hacer eso… nadie excepto Eduardo.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- Me preguntó Jacobo del otro lado del carro, manejando, se me quedo mirando un rato sonriéndome. Pero tuvo que volver la vista a la carretera.

Toda la tarde me la pase con Angélica, él y sus amigos. Pero las únicas personas a las que le hable fueron a ellos dos. Nos caímos bien. Y por suerte, el se la paso hable y hable. Apenas me dio tiempo de decir unas cuantas cosas de mí. ¿Qué podía contarle de mi vida que fuera interesante? ¿Qué casi no salgo por que no tengo amigos? ¿Qué odio la escuela, el pinche frio que me cala hasta los huesos, la lluvia que nunca deja que mi ropa este seca por mas de unas horas? O que era tan pendeja que un carro casi me iba a dejar hecha plastilina regada por el suelo. De plano prefería no hablar.

-En nada. Estoy viendo el paisaje- le conteste devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿No es el mismo que el del DF? –

¡JA!

-Para nada-

-¿Esta más bonito allá?-

-no, pero prefiero el DF-

-ah-

Nos quedamos callados mucho tiempo. El sin saber que contestar y yo imaginando que le contaba todo lo que extrañaba de mi ciudad.

-¿y te llevas con mucha gente?-

Le dije que no mucha. Me preguntó que por que mirándome extraño. La verdad ni se que pensó.

-Soy tímida-

-¿bueno y con quienes te llevas?-

-pues con Angelica y…-

-¿y…?-

- Olvídalo el último no cuenta. Ni siquiera me llevo con el-

Me siguió insistiendo que le contara, sonriéndome cuando lograba verme .Total que termino convenciéndome.

-Hay un chavo que se llama Eduardo. Es de mi salón. La neta no me llevo mucho con el –mas bien nada - pero pues, me ha ayudado un buen.

-¿Eduardo? – me pregunto muy serio, como pensando algo - ¿Eduardo que?-

-Casares-

No me dijo nada.

-¿Qué tienes?, te ves como sorprendido.

-pus estoy sorprendido- me dijo casi a gritos.

- ¿pero por que?-

-por que te habla-

"¡Oh chinga!" Pensé enojada " ¿Qué es un milagro o que?. Y ahora fui yo la que se quedo mas callada que antes.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero si es muy raro que te lleves con uno de esa familia.-

-¿PERO POR QUE?-

-Es que a esa familia no la quieren mucho por aquí, bueno no la quieren nada-

-¿y eso? ¿Que hicieron o que?-

-eso no te lo puedo decir- me dijo sonriendo, diciéndome en tono burlón que era un secreto-

-si ya se ya se. Todo mundo lo sabe pero nadie lo platica-

-exacto-

-pero yo no se de que chingados hablan-

- ¿para donde le doy?-

Ya habíamos llegado a Santa Ana. Y no pudimos hablar otra vez. Tuve que decirle a donde darle vuelta en el carro, en que calle meterse. Y cuando llegamos me tuve que bajar rápido por que estaba empezando a llover –como siempre-

-Gracias- le dije cuando me sali

-Isabel- me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. –No hagas caso a lo de que no quieren a los Casares. Son puras leyendas.. No mas que aquí las leyendas las toman muy enserio.

Ya no le conteste. Le sonreí y me metí corriendo a la casa. Mi papa todavía no estaba. Le deje una nota diciéndole que tenía mucho sueño y que no iba a cenar. Y no tenia ganas de esmerarme en su cena. Le hice una carne asada, calenté los frijoles y las tortillas, saque el agua de Jamaica que había quedado de la otra noche e hice un poco mas.

Cuando acabe me fui corriendo a mi recamara. Estaba haciendo un frio que chingaba hasta al más caliente. No me había dado cuenta en la mañana y había dejado la puerta del balcón abierta, y ahora todo el piso y mi cajonera de madera. Cerré la puerta y ni siquiera hice corajes. Me puse la pijama y me metí a la cama.

Me había emocionado conocer a Jacobo. La verdad me gusto un poquito pero también Eduardo me había hablado y eso no tenía comparación con nada. La verdad yo misma me asuste. Ya no era solo curiosidad lo que sentía por el. Estaba obsesionada por verlo, por escucharlo hablar aunque solo fueran unas palabras por todo él

"ya duérmete" pensé " así se te pasa mas rápido el tiempo"

Por primera vez estaba desesperada por ir a la escuela.

¿Pero y si no iba?

El miedo me entro como fuego por la garganta. No lo conocía mucho pero si lo suficiente como para saber que ese tipo era capaz de un día ir y cinco faltar ¿y ahí que iba a hacer yo? Sin nadie a quien hablarle mas que a Ángela como siempre y odiando el clima y todo

"No importa, arriésgate"

MI mente tenia razón, a la chingada los que no me hablaran, a la chingada el mundo.

Solo una persona me importaba en esos momentos.

Trate de dormirme, cerré los ojos lo mas fuerte que pude. Me puse los audífonos y busque en el ipod mis canciones favoritas y cuando ya me estaba relajando, me llegaba la imagen de Eduardo con las palabras de hace un rato. Se me encogía el corazón, sentía como mis cachetes se ponían rojos, hasta me reí solita de la emoción y me tuve que tapar la cara con la colcha como niña chiquita.

Algo crujió en mi cuarto y me sobresalto

-¡YA!- me grite a mi misma

Tampoco era muy bueno emocionarse por algo tan insignificante.

Me agarre las rodillas y empecé a tararear y a cantar lo poco que me sabia del vals de Alejandra, el que tanto me habia gustado.

Y seguí con la imagen de Eduardo. Solo que profundamente dormida …


	11. encuentros

Desperté en cuanto el despertador sonó por primera vez. Dormí más de lo que acostumbraba dormir. Como si me hubieran dado un macanazo y hubiera caído rendida. Pero no tarde ni dude un instante en pararme.

Me pare de un salto a la cama y me fui corriendo a bañarme. Me pegue mucho, chocando con todo. Pero eso no me hizo más lenta. Me metí el uniforme, me puse los zapatos y el suéter de un solo sentón. Nada mas tarde media hora en todo, tenía un montón de tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera. Me senté frente al tocador con el espejo en forma de sol y me quede mirando la cara. Quien sabe por que mi pelo se veía mas bonito en Tlaxcala que en México. Hasta me creció más de lo que me suele crecer.

-Pues no estas peor que otros días- me dije a mi misma. Esos eran los cumplidos más lindos que solían decirme. Por que por más que me arreglara, me peinara y me vistiera. No me sentía lo suficientemente bonita.

Ya me estaba parando del tocador cuando me quede viendo una vez más. Me acorde de la primera vez que vi a Eduardo y lo que vi en su cara. Sobre todo recuerdo el odio y el asco que se reflejaba en el. Me olí todo lo que pude nada más para asegurarme que mi olor era decente. Era el olor de siempre, la lavanda del jabón y la fresa del champú. Pero no quise arriesgarme. Me fui corriendo a la caja que todavía tenia sin desempacar y busque el perfume que me había regalado mi mama el año pasado y que seguía sin abrir. Me puse todo lo que pude sin que el olor asfixiara y ahora si baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude ya con la mochila.

-Hola pa- le dije sentándome en la mesa. –

-Buenos días… ¡Oye que chula te ves! Nadie pensaría que eres mi hija- me dijo sonriéndome y yo nada más me puse roja.

-Gracias, por eso me caes bien-

-¿llevas prisa? –

-sip, tengo que llegar muy temprano a la escuela –

-no pues si se ve, apenas son las 6, no se que vas a hacer en todo este rato. Pero bueno voy por mis llaves-

-No pa no hay bronca, puedo irme caminando-

-segura-

-segurísima, así hago tiempo y no llego tarde. –

Me despedí de el con un beso. Ya estaba sintiendo la confianza que las hijas le tienen a los papas para ser cariñosas con ellos. Ahora si lo podía sentir como mi papa y no como un extraño y a el le estaba pasando lo mismo .

-que te vaya bien-

"ojala" Pensé cuando salía.

Camine rápido por las frías calles de Tlaxcala y me empezó a entrar una ansiedad. De esas que hacen que te suden las manos, la panza te de vueltas y el corazón se agite y lata como loco.

Empecé a caminar más y más rápido. Y lo único que se escuchaba por las calles era el chapoteo de mis zapatos pasando por los charcos que habían quedado de la lluvia de anoche

Llegue a la escuela

Y estaba cerrada

Apenas eran las seis y veinte cuando llegue al portón principal y entraba a las siete de la mañana. Agarre una piedra y empecé a tocar la puerta a ver si me abrían. Después de un rato de estar toque y toque me abrió Don José, el portero de la escuela.

-¿Bueno y a ti que te paso? ¿No sabes que hora es? – me dijo Don José viéndome como si fuera una loca

-si pero tenia que llegar temprano-

-No pues tu te veniste a acampar niña. Órale pásate antes de que se suelte la lluvia-

-Gracias-

El portero se fue después de que me dejo pasar.

-de seguro se fue a un lugar calientito y cómodo el cabron-

El único lugar que estaba libre de la lluvia y el más cómodo -que ni tanto- era la cafetería. Aunque nunca me ha gustado esa parte de la escuela, tuve que ir corriendo cuando la lluvia se empezó a soltar y me estaba mojando toda.

Como extrañaba los edificios de mi escuela, la cafetería calientita y cerrada de allá mi salón, con butacas de verdad, la biblioteca donde podía estar el tiempo que quisiera sin que me criticaran o me vieran como ratón de libros, el uniforme que no me hacía parecer una monja. Mis amigos…

Me empezaron a salir las lagrimas, que fácil se confundían con la lluvia que me había caído antes. Me senté en la primera mesa que vi y saque uno de mis libros favoritos "arráncame la vida" .Para mi, Catalina Asencio era mi personaje favorito, mi ídolo. Y Ángeles Mastretta era la mejor escritora del mundo.

Cuando leía me perdía en el mundo de las palabras, Era mi forma de escapar de la rutina, de la aburrida vida a la que me veía obligada a vivir. A veces, hasta me imaginaba siendo yo la de la historia. Le cambiaba cosas que no me gustaban, le ponía otro final si no era el que yo quería y hasta me inspiraba y creaba otras historias.

Mire el reloj otra vez. Y apenas eran las seis y media. Suspire resignada, que caso tenía estar esperando algo que no pasaría. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre que esperaba algo con tantas ganas, pasaba lo contrario.¿ Por que esta vez iba a ser la excepción?

-¿Se te adelanto el reloj?-

Mi corazón dejo de latir un segundo y después parecía a punto de explotar. Alce la cabeza nada mas para ver si no me había vuelto loca y no estaba imaginando su voz.

Pero era real, incluso más real que yo.

No pude contestar, ni siquiera podía pensar y si mis ojos no se pudieron acostumbrar a Eduardo, menos mi corazón.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto preocupado.

¿Qué si estaba bien? Como si mi cara no lo delatara.

-Si- le conteste antes de que pensara que estaba retrasada mental o simplemente pendeja –Hola-

-Hola- me dijo sonriendo.

¡Dios! ¡Que sonrisa!. Ahora por fin entendía por que todas las chavas estaban locas por el. Eso me dio más vergüenza, ser una más del montón, una aficionada.

Se sentó enfrente de mí. Lo hizo muy lento pero con una elegancia que le hubiera dado envidia hasta al rey mas refinado.

-perdona los otros días. ¿No he sido muy amable verdad?-

"ay cabron" pensé sorprendida cuando lo escuche hablar. Tenía voz tan masculina pero tan ligera, como si fuera un roce de viento. Ni siquiera parecía voz de un chavo de nuestra edad. Pero eso no me sorprendió mas que la manera en que hablaba, como si fuer un duque o un personaje de obra de Shakespeare. ¿ Quien se molestaba en ser amable con los demás en estos tiempos?. Lo peor de todo, era que en vez de verlo como un defecto. Solo lo hacia mas interesante para mi al desgraciado.

-no la verdad no – le dije siendo sincera –pero pues, creo que así eres. De todos modos a nadie le hablas-

Me miro sorprendido como si hubiera dicho algo que no escuchara muy seguido y se rio. Me gustaron sus manos recogiéndose el cabello que le caía en la frente como si fuera una maña de toda la vida, y me dieron ganas de ser yo la que le arreglara el cabello

-creo que ya te contaron un poco de mi-

-la verdad no mucho, pero este lugar es tan chiquito que no hay mucho de que platicar –

-hablas como si no te gustara vivir aquí-

-No me molestaría estar en otro lugar-

Mi voz sonó tan amargada, despotricando de todo lo que odiaba Tlaxcala en unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Entonces por que estas aquí?-

Le dije que era una larga historia, y además muy aburrida.

-ponme a prueba – me dijo acercándose un poco a mi sin dejar de mirarme. Me puse roja como tomate y me empecé a agarrar el pelo. Vi como se alejo tan rápido y tanto como pudo de la mesa.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?- le pregunte enfadada

-¿hacer que?- me dijo apretando la boca

-Eso. Alejarte como si oliera feo y cerrar la boca como si quisieras vomitar ¿Qué tengo algo o que? –

-¿Tu que sabes lo hago? Ni que me conocieras tanto- me dijo aun sin dejar de apretar la boca-

-No pero siempre que te me acercas lo haces y no es muy lindo pensar que huelo a huacala -

Me miro enfadado y entrecerró los ojos, yo no le pude sostener la mirada. Baje la vista al libro que tenia y empecé a ojearlo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como su puño se iba aflojando poco a poco y entonces me atreví a mirar.

Ya no estaba apretando la boca ni dejando de respirar pero seguía mirándome enfadado

-¿Qué?- le pregunte impaciente.

Entonces sacudió la cabeza

-perdóname. No apestas, créeme al contrario. El problema es mío.

Me volví a poner roja sin saber que decir. ¿eso era un cumplido no?. bueno un cumplido a medias por que no supe que chingados quería decir con lo de que el problema era suyo. El nada mas se volteo mirando la lluvia.

-gracias- fue todo lo que le dije.

-¿entonces ya me vas a decir?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Qué haces aquí si no te gusta?-

Mire el reloj, ya iban a dar las siete. ¿Por qué el tiempo no se detenía?-

-¿o ya no quieres hablar conmigo?- Me dijo sonriéndome.

-No, es eso. Pero ya tenemos que entrar- me dije parándome de la mesa sintiendo mis pies de cemento. No quería irme, pero era muy cobarde como quedarme ahí y que me regañaran. El no se paró Nada mas se empezó a reír quien sabe de que.

-tus amigas nos están viendo mucho- me dijo aun riéndose.

¿Qué?-

Voltee a donde estaba mi salón y lance un gemido por lo bajo llena de vergüenza, sintiéndome un niña chiquita de esas a las que las cachan haciendo algo que ni siquiera es malo pero asi parece. TODAS las de mi salón estaban afuera mirándome a mi y después a el con cara de " ¿que haces hablando con el?"

-Ve tú, yo prefiero quedarme-

-te van a regañar- le dije muy poco convencida. No se por que sentía que el era de esas personas que hacían lo que se les pegaba la gana sin temer a lo que pasara después-

-mejor me salto esta, a veces es sano no entrar a clase-

-Esa no la había oído, pero ahí que te cachen a ti. Yo ya me voy –

- nos vemos después, suerte con tus amigas, se ven enojadas- Siguió riéndose.

Me fui bajando las escaleras como tonta, sintiendo anestesia por todo mi cuerpo. Había hablado con el, lo había tenido cerca como nunca y hasta me había dicho un cumplido. Atrás estaba mi obsesión, sentado como un dios y adelante estaban las víboras que estaban igual de locas que yo por el. Pero no me importo, las mariposas no me dejaban sentir otra cosa mas que emoción.

"chinguense de envidia, Hoy me importan un pito" pensé con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras pasaba al lado de ellas.

¿Qué tenia de especial Eduardo? Todavía no lo sabia, solo sabia que había algo en el. Algo misterioso y por como la gente lo veía a el y a su familia, Podía no ser algo muy bueno, algo oscuro

Entonces me pare en seco cuando me acorde de su cara y de sus ojos color miel

Cuando la primera vez que lo vi

Eran negros.


	12. sangre

Me metí al salón con los ojos de Jessica clavados en mi muriéndose por saber que estaba haciendo allá arriba con Eduardo. Ya se estaba acercando cuando Angélica se le adelantó.

-¿Que onda Jessica como estamos?- le pregunto Angie con la sonrisa mas falsa que sabia hacer -¿mas chismosa que ayer verdad?

-ay ya cállate no empieces – le contesto Jessica enojada y regresándose a su lugar.

-Gracias- le dije cuando se acerco a mi butaca.

-No te voy a preguntar nada, por que no soy como esa bola de arañas de allá-

-Gracias- le volví a decir más aliviada.

-¡Pero que barbará eres!-

Le tuve que preguntar por que.

-pues oye, no que muy tímida y muy "yo no le hablo a nadie" y un día te haces muy amiga de Jacobo y al otro ¡te veo platicando con el mas guapo de la escuela!-

-pues el me hablo, ni modo que lo tirara de a loco-

-bueno bueno, ya tampoco saques los dientes. Ya no te voy a decir nada mas ni a preguntarte ni de que hablaron.-

-por eso me llevo contigo-

Angie se quedo mirando por todo el salón, como buscando a alguien.

-oye… ¿Eduardo no va a entrar?-

-no. ¿Por qué?-

-me puedo sentar allí- Me dijo señalándome su lugar.

-supongo-

No tardo nada en sentarse y acerco la butaca a mi lado.

-Se que casi no hablamos de esto. Pero tengo que pedirte un consejo. La verdad eres a la que mas confianza le tengo y te agarre mucho cariño en este poquito tiempo. Y además no se por que siento que eres buena consejera.

No supe contestar rápido. ¿Me quería? ¿Era a la que más confianza le tenía? ¿Yo? La chava que nunca sabia que contestar, la que casi siempre se quedaba callada y no tenía más amigos que ella.

-órale- le dije tartamudeando –no sabia que pensaras eso de mi-

-¿Por qué no?, no es un milagro o algo así… Entonces si me ayudas – me preguntó sonriéndome como niña chiquita.

-claro. Ándale dime que onda- Le conteste devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-pero no me taches de tonta…-

-¡que no!-

Me volvió a ver, y se sonrió apenada.

-¿Ves al chavo de allá?-

Me señalo a un chavo que estaba casi hasta enfrente. No me acorde de su nombre, era muy mala para hacerlo, pero si sabia perfectamente quien era. Angie me recordó su nombre, se llamaba Eric, era un chavo alto, mas alto que Angie – que eso ya era decir mucho- no era muy guapo pero tampoco era mala onda. Aunque nunca había hablado con el. Ya me había ayudado varias veces cuando estaba apunto de caerme o se me caían los libros.

-¿te gusta?-

Se le quedo viendo y después ocultó su sonrisa tapándose la cara con el cuaderno.

-¿estoy loca verdad?-

-yo no le veo lo loco, se ve que es muy lindo, pero ¿entonces cual es la bronca?-

- es que mira, en dos semanas es la fiesta que hace la escuela cada que cumple años-

-aja…-

- y entonces la fiesta la hacen en una disco de aquí, y se supone nosotras tenemos que invitar a un chavo-

- y tu lo quieres invitar a el – le dije como si fuera algo científico

-pero no se como, ni siquiera se si es buena idea invitarlo, que tal que nada mas hago el ridículo y me quedo como una pendeja frente a el y frente a todos-

- ¿ y desde cuando te importa lo que piensen los demás?-

- es que el no es "lo demás" el es importante y yo soy tímida ¡MUY TIMIDA!-

-No más que yo-

Me dolió reconocerlo

-bueno eso si-

Y me dolió que lo aceptara.

-pues la verdad no soy muy buena en esto del amor-"apesto" pensé – pero una vez mi mama me dijo algo que si es muy cierto-

-¿Qué?-

-"el que no arriesga no gana", ¿te suena?-

-si muchas veces-

-bueno ¿entonces que esperas para decirle?-

-¿le digo ahorita?- me preguntó histérica

-¿y por que no? esta solo, no creo que tengas una mejor oportunidad.

La estuve anime y anime y al final la convencí de que le dijera.

-Ahorita vengo- me grito emocionada mientras se iba pero volvió de nuevo hasta donde estaba yo.

-gracias- me dijo bien sonriente.

-suerte-

Se fue corriendo a hablarle y yo nada mas me les quede viendo un ratito. Después entro el profe de química. Casi ni podía caminar con la caja grande que traía en las manos. No me gusto la cruz roja que tenia la caja.

-Haber ya siéntense que tengo que darles un aviso. La cruz roja acaba de mandar un llamado a todas las escuelas del pueblo para la campaña de sangre.-

AY NO

-Lo que quieren es que ustedes los alumnos hagan un registro de su tipo de sangre para poder mandar la información al hospital y así sea mas fácil conseguirla cuando alguien –ojala y no pase nunca- tenga un accidente.

Fue sacando todo lo que tenia en la caja, unas laminas de plástico, guantes y lo peor de todo jeringas… hasta se me hizo chiquito del miedo.

-Lo que tienen que hacer es sencillo. Con la liga que tengo aquí, se amarran el dedo, despues con la jeringa se van a dar un pinchazo ¡nada mas uno! Y después le ponen una gotita a la lámina que está aquí. Ya cuando acaben se limpian con el clínex y con el alcohol que les voy a ir dando. Quiero que lo hagan con responsabilidad y sobre todo no quiero que terminen haciendo una pendejada solo por divertirse. – Se fue acercando hacia donde yo estaba y el corazón se me fue

" a mi no a mi no a mi no por favor" fue todo lo que pude pensar y empecé a sudar como loca. Pero no se acerco a mi si no a un chavo que estaba adelante. Aun asi el estomago me hizo circo maroma y teatro y sentía que estaba apunto de vomitar.

-les voy a hacer la demostración una sola vez, pongan atención -

Hizo todo lo que había dicho al chavo de enfrente y ahora si no pude aguantar más, me tuve que parar con las pocas fuerzas que ya tenía sintiendo que todo se me movió, mas cuando me pase al lado del chavo al que le habían hecho la prueba.

-¿Qué te pasa Isabel?- me preguntó preocupado cuando me vio. Pero no le conteste en cuanto vio como me tapaba la boca le grito al salón.

-Alguien ayúdela y llévenla a la enfermería. Y todos los que no soporten la sangre como ella mejor sálganse de una vez-

No supe que alguien me estaba ayudando hasta que le vi las manos tratando de abrir la puerta del salón. Y fue la primera vez que agradecí que la lluvia estuviera a todo lo que podía dar. Angie nada mas me agarraba más fuerte cuando me empezaba a convulsionar.

-que jodida estas- alcancé a escuchar pero no me importo, me zafe de ella para poder mojarme y cuando pude me senté en la primer escalón que sentí sintiendo como la lluvia calmaba el sudor y el olor de tierra mojada me quitaba las nauseas.

Por fin me calme pero me quede tirada en el escalón solo por si las dudas.

-¿Qué le pasa?-

"me lleva la fregada" grité por dentro. "que no sea el, no ahorita"

-se desmayo y quería vomitar, pero no quiso ni ir a la enfermería-

¡A caray! Yo ni en cuenta de que me había desmayado, de plano estaba bien jodida en ese rato.

-Si quieres vete, yo la ayudo- dijo Eduardo mas tranquilo.

Nada mas escuche unos pasos alejarse y desee con toda mi alma que fueran los de Eduardo.

Y entonces sentí un escalofrío

Empecé a sentir como unos dedos fríos como si los hubieran metido en hielo estaban acariciando muy lento mi cuello, y después una respiración rápida –como si hubiera corrido por horas- me hacia cosquillas en la oreja.

Abrí los ojos y me sentí nerviosa cuando vi a Eduardo tan cerca de mí. El corazón me empezó a latir como loco y quise acercarme más, sintiendo que sus labios eran un imán que me llamaba a gritos que me acercara. Pero había algo extraño en su mirada. Como si estuviera perdido.

El tenía los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abrió y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo se alejo tan rápido de mi que empecé a dudar que tanto había sido mi imaginación.

El ya se estaba parando, alejándose de mí como siempre.

"no lo dejes irse "– gritaba mi interior desesperadamente. –"el que no arriesga no gana" –

Y con todas las fuerzas que tenia lo agarre de la playera, esperando que no se moviera ni un poco mas.

Los dos nos miramos suplicando, el por que lo dejara irse y yo por que se quedara conmigo y gané. Se sentó enfrente de mí, un escalón debajo de mi pero sin dejar de mirarme.

Y en ese instante conocí a la eternidad en una mirada… una mirada de Eduardo


	13. dulces fantasias Triste realidad

Capitulo 13 :

La pierna ya se me estaba acalambrando de tanto estar doblada. Pero Eduardo seguía sin voltear a verme. No quería que se fuera, era lo último que quería que hiciera, pero tampoco iba a hacer la que rompiera ese silencio, me daba pena. Termine recargándome sin esperar nada más que estuviera ahí acompañándome. Me puse a mojarme los dedos con el agua del escalón donde estaba sentada haciendo figuritas.

-¿No quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? Alomejor sigues mareada.- Me pregunto de pronto Eduardo tratando de irse otra vez pero lo volví a agarrar diciéndole que estaba bien y que no necesitaba nada.

-¿entonces que quieres Isabel?-

-pues platicar, ¿Qué es tan difícil?-

Suspiro como siempre y se volvió a sentar debajo de mi escalón, mirándome directito a los ojos. Suplicándome, no que digo. Rogándome con la mirada que dejara de insistir. Pero no lo hice.

-Ya te lo dije antes. No te conviene estar cerca de mi y mucho menos que seamos amigos. No te conviene ni a mi ni a ti-

La mente no me funcionó, y el cerebro no encontró nada inteligente que decir.

Pero el corazón que sentía que se rompía en cachitos empezó a hablar por el para mi fregada suerte.

-¿entonces por que me sigues hablando?-

Ni siquiera lo deje contestar. Todo lo que no había huacareado por ver la sangre lo estaba haciendo diciéndole todo lo que no entendía de el. Y nada mas empecé, no hubo nada que me parara.

-¿y por que si no nos conviene ser amigos, me tratas de hacer platica? Por que si lo que querías era no quedar mal le hablarías a las demás personas y si piensas que estoy pendeja y que no se que no le hablas a nadie mas que a tu familia y así salir con esa excusa entonces ya te fregaste-

Y Eduardo siguió sin contestarme. Nada más se me quedo mirando como siempre, frustrado quien sabe por que.

-nada mas dime entonces por que jodidos sigues buscándome – le dije casi susurrando. Me dolía la garganta como sintiendo un hueso atorado en ella y las lagrimas me ardían dentro de los ojos aguantándose para no salir. -¿Por qué eh?-

Se quedo callado bajando la vista. Pensando en la respuesta y termino por decirme que no sabia. "Que no sabia "pensé gritándolo en mi mente "eres tarado o que"

-pero de una cosa estoy seguro- me dijo de repente –no va a volver a pasar-

-Entonces de verdad no se por que te molestaste-

-¿en que?- me preguntó sin entender.

-En hacer que no me aplastara el carro esa vez.-

Se quedo callado. Con los ojos tan abiertos que hasta parecía que se le iban a caer y el pelo regado por toda su frente por la lluvia pero ni siquiera se lo quito como siempre lo hacia.

-¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte quitado?-

-Si no lo hubieras hecho no estaría aquí fregándote alguien tan pendeja como yo ¿no?-

Vi como su cara iba pasando a todos los colores que puede haber y como su cara se iba descomponiendo por el enojo… no que digo enojo. Ira. Y se acerco tan rápido a mi cara, como león atacando y me hablo tan rápido conteniendo la voz haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no gritar que yo nada mas me quede como tarada sin apartar la vista de sus encabronados ojos.

-Tu no sabes nada y te faltan muchos ¡PERO MUCHOS! Años para siquiera adivinar por que estoy haciendo esto-

Me fui corriendo en cuanto sentí las lágrimas salir incontrolables. Y me metí a madrazos y tropezones a la enfermería .La chilladera me ayudo para convencer a la enfermera que me sentía muy mal y que me tenia que ir a mi casa.

-¿quieres que llame a tu papá?- me pregunto amable.

-No, está bien cerca mi casa-

Y allí estaba. Con la ropa echa sopa y la cara hecha pasita de tanta lluvia y tantas lagrimas y con el corazón sintiendo como se rompía otra vez y se iba desprendiendo cachito por chachito. Ni el ruido de los carros al pasar por los charcos, ni el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el húmedo suelo me pudo quitar las palabras de Eduardo.

Llegue a mi casa. Le escribí rápido a mi papa lo que me había pasado con la sangre y le pedí que fuera el el que cocinara. Una vez escuche que cuando cocinabas, la comida se quedaba con el ánimo que tuvieras en ese ratito, era una superstición tonta, pero si fuera cierta, no me convenía que hubiera dos chillones en la casa con el ánimo por la chingada. Termine la notita y me subí corriendo a mi cuarto quitándome toda la ropa y dejándola en el balcón. Me bañe sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia, como en trance y metí a la cama, el trance se fue…

Y llore, todo lo que me faltaba llorar. Sin importarme el ruido, sin importarme los vecinos sin importarme nada. Llore como una niña de cinco años que derrama tantas lagrimas que hasta se le termina olvidando por que está así.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? ¿Por qué me había ilusionado con algo tan pendejo como eso? No me quería, ni siquiera sentía afecto ni amistad por mí. Me puse a patear la cama y revolcarme como loca por el coraje y la pena que sentía por haberle dicho cosas tan estúpidas.

Y con la lluvia arrullándome y el viento rosando mi cara y refrescando mi mente. Pude cerrar los ojos sin ver, ni escuchar nada en mi cerebro...

-Isabel…Isabel- Me susurró al oído mi papa

Apenas le pude sonreír. Tenía los ojos tan hinchados que no podía ni verlo bien. Pero cuando me quite las lagañas de los ojos nada más vi la cara de preocupación que traía. Para sentirme peor y mas culpable de lo que ya me sentía

-¿Quieres quedarte en la casa? Puedo llamar a la escuela y les digo que sigues sin sentirte bien.-

Me acarició la cabeza como lo hacia de chiquita. Pero hacia tanto tiempo que no hacia eso que me sentí rara. Pero me reconfortaba saber que alguien me quería aunque ese alguien no fuera Eduardo.

Mi papá se fue una hora más tarde de lo que acostumbraba. Pidió permiso en su trabajo y se dedicó todo el tiempo que le quedaba en hacerme chocolate caliente, llevarme pan a la cama y cocinarme huevos rancheros. En vez de dormir una hora más y recuperarse de la noche anterior que le había tocado guardia. Se quedó viéndome comer lento y sin poder decir nada. Solo le sonreía cuando encontrábamos las miradas.

-¿no quieres un té o algo? ¿No estas mareada?-

-No pa, gracias-

Voy a hablar con el doctor Casares al rato que pueda. Desde que te pasó lo del carro haz estado muy extraña y te sientes muy mal casi todo el tiempo, quiero ver si es normal o me tengo que preocupar. Si me pide que vayamos ¿vas a querer?-

Me quede mirando la pieza de pan que estaba comiendo y la empecé a hacer cachitos mientras comía.

"no seas tonta" pensó otra vez la vocecita que me pedía que bajara de mis fantasías " no te lo vas a encontrar"

Mi papa se fue media hora mas tarde. Después de hablar con el medico Carlos para hacer una cita a las cinco de la tarde en su consultorio. Y yo me quede mirando el paisaje de las montañas a través de las puertas del balcón de mi cuarto.

Ya no sentía ganas de llorar. No después de haberme vaciado enterita de tanto chillar. Pero aun sentía vergüenza, nostalgia, el orgullo herido y sobre todo sentía como las partecitas de mi corazón se iban desprendiendo todavía una a una, colgando un buen rato para hacerme sentir peor y desprendiéndose lentamente, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Pase horas y horas sentada en mi cama. Mirando hacia el balcón y viendo como el día se iba haciendo cada vez más claro –pero no lo suficiente como para que se asomara el sol- El frio entraba como corriente. Pero no me importo sentir mi cara quemándose por el frio que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

Había tomado una decisión, y esta era la ultima que tomaría. Me conocía. Nunca fui, no soy, ni seré alguien que tome la vida sin pensar en lo que va a pasar. Hubo un tiempo que Eduardo me hizo creer lo contrario. Que podía lanzarme a lo desconocido sin importar lo que pasara aunque fuera malo. Que por una vez en mi vida podía arriesgarme y tener esperanzas de que terminara siendo yo la que ganara. Pero cuanta razón tienen aquellos que dicen que uno nunca cambiara lo que es. Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda, y eso era yo. Una mona que creía que podía tener a su alcance algo que era imposible para mí desde el primer momento en que lo conocí. Me sentí muñeca de porcelana sabiendo perfectamente que solo era una muñeca de trapo. Fácil de romper, fácil de perder y fácil de olvidar…

-Gracias por hacérmelo entender Eduardo- dije casi en un susurro por miedo de que se me quebrara la voz y no me pudiera contener a llorar… Otra vez.

Hice un trato, una promesa con migo misma de alejarme de Eduardo y dejar de molestarle y de hacerle la vida imposible aunque esa no fuera mi intención.

Por fin entendí donde tenía que estar mi cabeza.

En cualquier parte menos en su recuerdo. Y en su mirada.

**Hola a todos!!! me extrañaron? (que modesta jaja) primero que nada PERDONENME por no escribir ni una sola explicacion de los capitulos y por dejar tanto tiempo esta historia abandonada. La escuela no va muy bien que digamos para mi :-s y si me gustara estuiar tanto como me gusta fantasear con crepusculo ya habria sido la mas aplicada de mi clase pero no es así. Se que muchos de los segidores de esta historia se han olvidado de ella y no los culpo pero tambien quiero agradecer mucho a aquellos que siguen comentando. No saben cuanto me importa lo que piensen de esta historia. **

**Como deje mucho tiempo de escribir y de pensar en crepusculo. muchas de las ideas de los capitulos anteriores se me olvidaron por completo y volví a poner cosas parecidas en los recientes ( tambien perdonen la confusion) pero ya me lei de nuevo todos los capitulos y ya tengo bin claro quien ha dicho tal cosa o hecho aquella y quienes todavian no dicen nada.**

**De verdad muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Prometo no dejarla de nuevo por que me encanta seguir fantaseando y solo espero el momento en que pueda escribir mi momento favorito de la historia a mi propio estilo (mexicano) **

**Bueno sin mas que decir salvo que pronto va a aparecer un personaje mas en la historia, Que apesar de que no es muy importante es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Se acuerdan del perrito faldero de Bella ???? un tal miike jajaja **

**espero qe les guste la adaptacion que hice para el y sino, tambien espero quec omenten **

**gracias perdon y hasta pronto!!! **

**saludoss!!!**


	14. ¿sueños?

Las dos semanas siguientes, paso mucho… y al mismo tiempo nada.

Casi había vuelto a la normalidad. A ser la misma de siempre. Yo me la pasaba tratando de evitar lo mas que pudiera a Eduardo y el hacia exactamente lo mismo. Me facilito las cosas el cabron

Me hice amiga de Miguel, el chavo que me había sacado del salón el día en que la sangre me había hecho mal. Cuando yo pensaba que. La que me había ayudado había sido angélica. Estaba tan apendejada por el olor de la sangre que no recuerdo haber visto a nadie más que a Eduardo. Además seguía sin tener a otro amigo aparte de Angie que era lógico que pensara que había sido ella quien me saco.

-¿Cómo sigues?- me pregunto Miguel al día siguiente del accidente. Yo solo lo conocía de vista pero no sabia quien era. Le pregunte que como seguía de que

-Pues de tus nauseas, ayer te tuve que sacar arrastrándote-

Me dio mucha pena y sentí como las mejillas se me ponían rojas rojas. Me agarre el pelo con manos nerviosas, era algo que siempre hacia cuando sentía pena.

-¿entonces tu me sacaste? Pensaba que había sido Angélica.

-jaja no creo que angélica te hubiera aguantado, me llamo Miguel por cierto-

-Isabel-

-Si ya se- me dijo sonriendo. Y no se por que se me hizo fácil sonreírle de nuevo –eres conocida-

-Jaja si como no -

-De verdad, muchos te conocen aquí-

Me puse seria. No me gustaba llamar la atención. Y como no supe que decir nada mas le sonreí

"síguele de pendeja Isabel" pensé

Llego el maestro y se despidió de mí. Sonriendo otra vez. Y le di las gracias antes de voltearme para ir a sentarme.

Entonces me puse mas helada que antes, y no por el frió.

Cuando voltee. Eduardo ya estaba en su silla, viéndome fijamente. Pero como enojado, como si tratara de entender algo muy complicado. Y en cuanto me fije en el. Volvió a ser el mismo tipo que me ignoraba y al que le importaba una chingada mi vida. Pero no me sentí mal

Me había mirado!! Por primera vez en varios días. No se como llegue a mi lugar sin caerme. Pero cuando pase a su lado, escuche sus huesos tronando de lo fuerte que había cerrado su puño

Cuando me senté encontré un papelito doblado en mi banca y no mas sentí como el corazón se quería Salir de mi. Era muy bueno como para ser verdad. Eduardo no se veía como alguien que se arrepintiera de lo que dice…¿Pero y si esta vez se arrepentía?.

Me trate de calmar, y si hubiera estado solita me habría dado de cachetadas para ver si así ya me controlaba. Pero las manos me sudaban tanto y no podía dejar de sonreír. Y ni siquiera sabía por que estaba sonriendo. y cuando por fin me aplaque un poquito. Abrí el papelito.

"¿Oye me acompañas por mi vestido para la fiesta del sábado?"

Y voltee a ver a Angélica. "Tranquila Isabel tranquila Isabel tranquila Isabel"

Jajá pero que tonta era como para pensar que alguien como Eduardo se arrepentiría de haber dicho todo lo que me había dicho. Si de seguro ni se acordaba de mi nombre. Y otra vez me sentí importante para el, Bravo Isabel que pendeja eres.

Solo escuchar como se reía hizo que se me quitaran las ganas de llorar un rato. Ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver y ya sabia de quien era esa risa… Aunque nunca lo había escuchado reír así. Tenia que ser el, nadie tenia una voz tan, tan indescriptible y a la vez, tan hermosa.

Voltee a verlo sin acordarme de todo lo que había pasado. Pero en cuanto me vio voltear, volvió a ponerse serio.

"QUE LA CHINGADA" pensé ahora enojada. Pero enojada no era mejor que estar decepcionada a punto de llorar por que estando de cualquier humor me soltaba la chilladora.

Entonces agarre la nota y empecé a escribir tan enojada que casi rompo el papel.

"Si te acompaño, tu dime a que hora. Oye por que no invitas a miguel también y asi vamos mas"

Si estuviera cuerda nunca habría hecho eso. Pero por alguna razón pensé que tal vez Eduardo lo podría ver o se enteraría. Y no se, tal vez…

La verdad ni siquiera sabia para que hacia esto. Ni siquiera sabia que tendría que esperar aunque Eduardo lo viera. Y si lo viera seguramente no le importaría.

Suspire como siempre y le envié el papelito a Angélica y cuando termino de leerla se me quedo viendo y me sonrió, me dijo si con la cabeza y se volteo rápido.

Toda la hora me la pase haciendo dibujitos. Lo que el maestro de física nos estaba enseñando ya lo había visto justo antes de mudarme a Tlaxcala. Como extrañaba el df, sus calles, mi escuela, pero sobretodo extrañaba que el df no fuera un pueblo fantasma como este. Me puse a pensar en mi mamá. En lo mucho que la extrañaba aunque siempre hiciera corajes con ella. Y también en la vida que llevaba con mi papa. Seguia sin acostumbrarme a tanto cariño de su parte, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba que fuera así.

Sonó la campana de la salida y recogí mis cosas sin mucho ánimo ni prisa. Eduardo fue el primero en salir como siempre. Así que hoy ni me moleste en mirarlo, solo recogi mi mochila y me acerqué a Angie.

Pero cuando me acerque se me quedo viendo con cara de "perdón"

-Jessica escucho cuando invite a Miguel y quiere ir-

-¿Yo no tengo ninguna bronca y tú?-

-No tampoco-

-Creo que quiere cuidarse de ti – Me dijo mientras salíamos del salón, le pregunte por que sorprendida.

-por que lleva queriendo con Miguel desde hace un año. Bueno lleva queriendo con todos desde siempre pero Miguel es el que mas le interesa después de que vio que Eduardo ni siquiera sabe que existe y si lo sabe no le importa-

Sentí un retortijón en mi panza. Al menos Jessica no era la única que se sentía así.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Que Miguel quiere contigo. Y yo le dije a Miguel que la idea de invitarlo fue tuya.-

-¿Jajaja quiere conmigo? Ya enserio-

-yo no soy vieja de vecindad como las otras para andar contándote cosas que no –

- y entonces me trae coraje Jessica-

-mucho por que es muy celosa-

-uy- Le dije sin ánimos, no me gustaba que la gente me quisiera mentar la madre digo a quien le gusta pero Jessica no era alguien que me importara mucho.-

-Oye ya me tengo que ir, me están esperando temprano en mi casa, pero te llamo hoy para ver lo del vestido ¿va?-

-Va adiós- le dije antes de que se fuera corriendo.

Me fui caminando solita, pensando en todo y en Eduardo mientras salía de la escuela, caminando lento para evitar que me cayera por culpa de la lluvia.

Las dos semanas siguientes, paso mucho… y al mismo tiempo nada.

Casi había vuelto a la normalidad. A ser la misma de siempre. Yo me la pasaba tratando de evitar lo mas que pudiera a Eduardo y el hacia exactamente lo mismo. Me facilito las cosas el cabron

Me hice amiga de Miguel, el chavo que me había sacado del salón el día en que la sangre me había hecho mal. Cuando yo pensaba que. La que me había ayudado había sido angélica. Estaba tan apendejada por el olor de la sangre que no recuerdo haber visto a nadie más que a Eduardo. Además seguía sin tener a otro amigo aparte de Angie que era lógico que pensara que había sido ella quien me saco.

-¿Cómo sigues?- me pregunto Miguel al día siguiente del accidente. Yo solo lo conocía de vista pero no sabia quien era. Le pregunte que como seguía de que

-Pues de tus nauseas, ayer te tuve que sacar arrastrándote-

Me dio mucha pena y sentí como las mejillas se me ponían rojas rojas. Me agarre el pelo con manos nerviosas, era algo que siempre hacia cuando sentía pena.

-¿entonces tu me sacaste? Pensaba que había sido Angélica.

-jaja no creo que angélica te hubiera aguantado, me llamo Miguel por cierto-

-Isabel-

-Si ya se- me dijo sonriendo. Y no se por que se me hizo fácil sonreírle de nuevo –eres conocida-

-Jaja si como no -

-De verdad, muchos te conocen aquí-

Me puse seria. No me gustaba llamar la atención. Y como no supe que decir nada mas le sonreí

"síguele de pendeja Isabel" pensé

Llego el maestro y se despidió de mí. Sonriendo otra vez. Y le di las gracias antes de voltearme para ir a sentarme.

Entonces me puse mas helada que antes, y no por el frió.

Cuando voltee. Eduardo ya estaba en su silla, viéndome fijamente. Pero como enojado, como si tratara de entender algo muy complicado. Y en cuanto me fije en el. Volvió a ser el mismo tipo que me ignoraba y al que le importaba una chingada mi vida. Pero no me sentí mal

Me había mirado!! Por primera vez en varios días. No se como llegue a mi lugar sin caerme. Pero cuando pase a su lado, escuche sus huesos tronando de lo fuerte que había cerrado su puño

Cuando me senté encontré un papelito doblado en mi banca y no mas sentí como el corazón se quería Salir de mi. Era muy bueno como para ser verdad. Eduardo no se veía como alguien que se arrepintiera de lo que dice…¿Pero y si esta vez se arrepentía?.

Me trate de calmar, y si hubiera estado solita me habría dado de cachetadas para ver si así ya me controlaba. Pero las manos me sudaban tanto y no podía dejar de sonreír. Y ni siquiera sabía por que estaba sonriendo. y cuando por fin me aplaque un poquito. Abrí el papelito.

"¿Oye me acompañas por mi vestido para la fiesta del sábado?"

Y voltee a ver a Angélica. "Tranquila Isabel tranquila Isabel tranquila Isabel"

Jajá pero que tonta era como para pensar que alguien como Eduardo se arrepentiría de haber dicho todo lo que me había dicho. Si de seguro ni se acordaba de mi nombre. Y otra vez me sentí importante para el, Bravo Isabel que pendeja eres.

Solo escuchar como se reía hizo que se me quitaran las ganas de llorar un rato. Ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver y ya sabia de quien era esa risa… Aunque nunca lo había escuchado reír así. Tenia que ser el, nadie tenia una voz tan, tan indescriptible y a la vez, tan hermosa.

Voltee a verlo sin acordarme de todo lo que había pasado. Pero en cuanto me vio voltear, volvió a ponerse serio.

"QUE LA CHINGADA" pensé ahora enojada. Pero enojada no era mejor que estar decepcionada a punto de llorar por que estando de cualquier humor me soltaba la chilladora.

Entonces agarre la nota y empecé a escribir tan enojada que casi rompo el papel.

"Si te acompaño, tu dime a que hora. Oye por que no invitas a miguel también y asi vamos mas"

Si estuviera cuerda nunca habría hecho eso. Pero por alguna razón pensé que tal vez Eduardo lo podría ver o se enteraría. Y no se, tal vez…

La verdad ni siquiera sabia para que hacia esto. Ni siquiera sabia que tendría que esperar aunque Eduardo lo viera. Y si lo viera seguramente no le importaría.

Suspire como siempre y le envié el papelito a Angélica y cuando termino de leerla se me quedo viendo y me sonrió, me dijo si con la cabeza y se volteo rápido.

Toda la hora me la pase haciendo dibujitos. Lo que el maestro de física nos estaba enseñando ya lo había visto justo antes de mudarme a Tlaxcala. Como extrañaba el df, sus calles, mi escuela, pero sobretodo extrañaba que el df no fuera un pueblo fantasma como este. Me puse a pensar en mi mamá. En lo mucho que la extrañaba aunque siempre hiciera corajes con ella. Y también en la vida que llevaba con mi papa. Seguia sin acostumbrarme a tanto cariño de su parte, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba que fuera así.

Sonó la campana de la salida y recogí mis cosas sin mucho ánimo ni prisa. Eduardo fue el primero en salir como siempre. Así que hoy ni me moleste en mirarlo, solo recogi mi mochila y me acerqué a Angie.

Pero cuando me acerque se me quedo viendo con cara de "perdón"

-Jessica escucho cuando invite a Miguel y quiere ir-

-¿Yo no tengo ninguna bronca y tú?-

-No tampoco-

-Creo que quiere cuidarse de ti – Me dijo mientras salíamos del salón, le pregunte por que sorprendida.

-por que lleva queriendo con Miguel desde hace un año. Bueno lleva queriendo con todos desde siempre pero Miguel es el que mas le interesa después de que vio que Eduardo ni siquiera sabe que existe y si lo sabe no le importa-

Sentí un retortijón en mi panza. Al menos Jessica no era la única que se sentía así.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Que Miguel quiere contigo. Y yo le dije a Miguel que la idea de invitarlo fue tuya.-

-¿Jajaja quiere conmigo? Ya enserio-

-yo no soy vieja de vecindad como las otras para andar contándote cosas que no –

- y entonces me trae coraje Jessica-

-mucho por que es muy celosa-

-uy- Le dije sin ánimos, no me gustaba que la gente me quisiera mentar la madre digo a quien le gusta pero Jessica no era alguien que me importara mucho.-

-Oye ya me tengo que ir, me están esperando temprano en mi casa, pero te llamo hoy para ver lo del vestido ¿va?-

-Va adiós- le dije antes de que se fuera corriendo.

Me fui caminando solita, pensando en todo y en Eduardo mientras salía de la escuela, caminando lento para evitar que me cayera por culpa de la lluvia.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-

Deje de caminar. Creo que me estaba volviendo loca de tanto soñar despierta. Pero cuando voltee, ahí estaba Eduardo, recargado tan tranquilo sobre un volvo plateado. El mismo que había visto en mi primer día en la escuela.

-No que no me hablabas- Le dije sentida.

-No te pienso hablar, solo te voy a llevar .Ándale súbete, que esta lloviendo-

-¿y por que crees que me voy a subir contigo?¿ quien te crees?-

Se me acercó, no mucho pero si lo suficiente para que me llegara la brisa de su boca al hablar. Me paralice.

-Me creo yo. Eduardo Cazares – y con voz mas tierna, hipnotizadora. Me dijo - Solo quiero que llegues viva a tu casa y la lluvia esta empezando a caer fuerte-

Me le quede mirando y el se alejo para abrirme la puerta del carro y la dejo abierta en todo el rato en el que me le quede mirando. Todo era como un sueño.

No un sueño Cursi ni hermoso, sino uno muy raro, un sueño típico de mi. Pero de seguro eso era, debía estar soñando.

Así que me metí al carro ya sin protestar, aprovechando que me hablaba y que era amable conmigo antes de que me despertara del sueño y comprobara la realidad.

Cerró la puerta y camino lento hacia su lado del carro y mientras lo hacia. Me pellizque solo por si acaso. y no paso nada. Entonces mire la escuela, no habia nada fuera de su lugar ahí.

Me espante y a la vez me emocione, No estaba soñando y justo cuando me daba cuenta de ello, una mano blanca abrió la puerta y mi mente se quedo en blanco …


	15. amigos

Nunca he sido una persona masoquista. Pero ese día me sentí culpable cuando un accidente hiciera detener el tráfico a solo una calle de mi escuela y me alegrara de tener mas tiempo para estar con Eduardo.

El no me hablaba, pero tampoco me ignoraba. Solo se quedaba mirando al vacio. Hundido como siempre en quien sabe que tanta pendejada. Pero eso tampoco me importaba. No sabia cuando volvería a estar tan cerca de el y sobretodo por tanto tiempo. Así que nada mas me sentí feliz y sonreí por el momento. Y como si lo hubiera notado. Volteo a verme. con esa mirada curiosa y divertida que tanto me gustaba.

-¿y ahora tu que tienes?- Me pregunto tranquilo.

-No se-

- ¿Ya no estas enojada?-

Me rei y me pregunto por que

-¿es lo mismo que te pensaba preguntar-

-Yo nunca he estado enojado-

- si como no –

-bueno – me dijo mientras prendía la radio. – si pero no contigo –

No le conteste. No sabia que decirle y no quería arruinar las cosas.

-¿Por que te callaste de pronto?-

¿De pronto?¿ Quien decía palabras como " de pronto" además de mis abuelos?

-Por que no quiero regarla- le dije tímidamente. Y me pregunto que por que la regaría.

-Por que no quiero decir algo que haga que me corras de tu carro en plena lluvia y me mandes a la chingada como siempre lo haces. Aunque creo que aunque no diga nada, mañana vas a volver a fingir que la tierra me trago y no existo.-

Frunció los ojos y entonces supe que la había regado. Ahora solo tenia que esperar el momento en el que me dijera que me saliera. Pero solo contesto

-en todo lo que acabas de decir te equivocas –

-no es cierto- le reproche enojada acordándome de todas las veces que había hecho lo mismo pero el siguió insistiendo - haber dime una cosa de lo que haya dicho que sea choro-

- todo es mentira. En primera, no seria capaz de sacarte de mi carro en plena lluvia. Soy un caballero… además hace rato te dije que quiero que llegues viva y seca a tu casa y así va a ser.-

"a cabron" pensé sorprendida. Cada vez me salía con cosas mas raras. – Gracias – le dije después de un rato. Pero no me hizo caso, siguió hablando.

-y en segunda. Se que me he comportado como un patán contigo. Pero lo que te dije antes es cierto. Más vale que te alejes de mi. No te convengo-

-Pero solo quiero ser tu amiga, nada más. Como puedes decir que me aleje si no quiero nada malo de ti. –

-Pero ni como amigo te convengo Isabel –

Sentí escalofríos otra vez y no era por la lluvia estaba segura. El aire condicionado estaba prendido y estaba muy cómoda en el asiento. Lo que me daba los escalofríos era que ya sabia exactamente lo que iba a pasar. Baje la vista, como chamaca regañada que ya aprendió la lección. Y hable con voz tan baja como si esperara que así no escucharía lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-entonces eso significa que me vas a volver a ignorar como siempre y mejor ya no trato de ser tu amiga.- No fue pregunta lo que hice, sino afirmación. No necesitaba una bola de cristal para adivinarlo.

Se me quedo mirando. El trafico se quito y todos los carros empezaron a avanzar pero el no se movió ni un segundo. Y también hablo en voz baja. Tal vez con la misma intención. Pero sus palabras fueron mejores que las mías.

- Es que ese es el problema- me dijo lentamente como si estuviera decidiéndose a decir lo que iba a decir. Pero suspiro mucho y al final lo dijo - soy peligroso para ti… pero ya me harte de estar lejos de ti.-

Y entonces avanzo. Y dejo de mirarme. Pero yo no pude dejar de mirarlo. Sorprendida, emocionada, sin poder creerlo. Quería ser mi amigo, quería estar cerca de mi. Tal vez no mucho pero era importante para el. Lo era!

No hablamos en el resto del camino. Que duro como cinco minutos por el hecho de que la escuela estaba a tres cuadras de mi casa. Y cuando llegamos, espere antes de bajarme y lo mire otra vez. Solo que esta vez con más valor.

-¿Entonces significa que vamos a ser amigos de ahora en adelante?- le pregunte sin aguantarme la curiosidad.

-si pero. De verdad no te convengo. –

-Ósea que la decisión la tomo yo ¿no?-

-exacto-

Me quede pensando en eso. Ahora era yo la que decidía si quería estar cerca o no de el. No me tomo mucho tiempo decidir. Pero tenia algo mas que preguntar.

-¿y tu sinceramente que quieres , con todo y que sabes que no me convienes? – le pregunte medio burlándome.

-No lo tomes a la ligera Isabel…-

-Contesta-

Se recargo en el asiento y fijo su mirada al techo del carro.

-si de todas maneras me voy a ir al infierno …- dijo murmurando para si mismo. Me espanto un poco que dijera eso. Pero en cuanto volteo a verme con una sonrisa torcida. El miedo se fue a la chingada.

-Quiero ser tu amigo-

**Hola!!! muchas gracias por sus reviews. y prdon por la tardanza. Es que me han pasado muchas cosas en este ultimo tiempo que en lo ultimo en lo que pensaba era en este fic. Pero hey! son vacaciones ya! entonces pienso meterme ya de entero a este fiC. acerca del capitulo pasado. lo siento repeti el mismo texto pero fue error de copia/pega jaja. y hay muchos detalles que repeti. Pero esa si fue mi culpa. ademas siento que me estaba estancando mucho en la pequeña depresion de Bella en los ultimos capitulos asi que ya le avance un poco mas. En lo personal me gusta mucho este capitulo aunque es un poco corto. Ya estoy involucrando cada vez mas a Eduardo sentimentalmente con Isabel y ya esta empezando a ser el Edward que todas amamos solo que en estilo mexicano jajajja.. Muchas muchas muchaaas Graacias por sus reviews. No importa si son 34 reviews los que me dejan o uno solo el chiste es que pasen un buen rato leyendo esta adaptacion. y si tienes alguna sugerencia. Diganmela bueno es todo graciaas!! y pronto subo el siguiente capitulo **

**saludoos!**


	16. Cuentos de terror

¿Todo esto era de verdad?. No sabia ni me interesaba saber y cuerda o zafada de un tornillo estaba a su lado. Platicando con el.

Eduardo no hablo. Entonces me di cuenta que ya había estado mucho tiempo en el carro. Y estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando Eduardo volteo a verme y me pregunto que que hacia.

-Pues saliéndome ¿tu que crees?-

-pero si todavía esta lloviendo. De que sirvió que te haya traído hasta aquí si de todas maneras te vas a empapar-

-no inventes no es para tanto – le dije abriendo la puerta ahora si. Pero me quede quieta cuando escuche que en la radio estaba la canción que tanto me gustaba. El vals de Alejandra. Y Eduardo en cuanto la escucho la cambio. –No la quites! – le grite y se me quedo mirando. Me pregunto por que no y le dije que me gustaba mucho esa cancion.

-No es tan buena –

-Claro que si!. No sabes distinguir una buena música ¿o que? –

Me miro sorprendido y empezó a reírse. Tan relajado, tan natural, y por tercera vez desde que lo conocía. Y me quede como pendeja admirando su voz. No creo que aunque pasaran 20 años me cansaría de escuchar una voz así

- pues gracias por el cumplido- me dijo interrumpiendo mis pendejadas

Le dije de nada al mismo tiempo que me acercaba rápido al estereo para volver a poner la canción.

Entonces sentí como se aferraba al volante. Lo supe por el ruido que hicieron sus manos al tomarlo. Y de reojo vi. como iba cerrando su mandíbula

" ¿tendrá un cólico? – pensé riéndome un poco. Tratando de que con eso se fuera mi miedo de verlo así. Pero no funciono.

-Creo que ya paro la lluvia Isabel, te veo luego ¿si?-

Tenía todavía la mandíbula apretada. Y sin reprocharle nada le dije adiós. No iba a cagarla esta vez. Y si tenia algo que no quería contarme no pensaba obligarlo. Por un ratito pensé que su cara de estar pasando dolor se debía a mi. Pero después pensé que eso no era posible. Solo por si las dudas preferí alejarme.

Y desde mi puerta me despedí otra vez. vi. como volvió a la normalidad y hasta me devolvió el saludo… Sonriéndome

- te veo mañana-

Y me guiño el ojo antes de alejarse.

Corrí por mi casa. Grite, salte me caí un chingo de veces pero no sabia de que otra forma sacar toda esa emoción que tenia y como calmar la sangre que quería salirse de mis venas y el corazón que casi podía sentir su forma de tan fuerte que latía. Y cuando la emoción se paso me di pena yo misma.

- YA ISABEL APLACATE" me grite. Y me puse a hacer cosas que no me hicieran pensar en el .Hice la comida, mi tarea, mire tele, me pasee de un lado al otro esperando a mi papa, hable con Angélica para ponerme de acuerdo con el día para que fuera a comprar su vestido. Y el timbre sonó.

Me puse pálida y después mis cachetes se volvieron jitomates ¿y si era Eduardo? –

Corrí hacia la puerta pero me desilusione cuando vi. de quien se trataba

-Hola Jacobo- Le dije sonriéndole. Pero también le pregunte que hacia en mi casa.

- Creo que tu jefe es muy amigo del mió. El día que fuiste a santa ana con Angie le conté de ti. No sabia que eras hija del jefe de la policía.-

-Me iba a ver muy mamona si te lo decía ¿no?-

- jaja mucho. Bueno el chiste es que me mando hasta acá para darle unas cosas a tu papa de tu parte. ¿puedo pasar?-

-si pero mi papa no esta. Si quieres dámelas y yo se las doy después-

-va-

Se acerco a su carro para sacar las cosas que tenia que darme y cuando regreso le chulee si carro.

-¿no es el mismo de la otra vez verdad?-

-¿Te gusta? Lo acabo de arreglar yo solito-

Le dije que si. y me invito un rato a dar una vuelta. Ya le iba a decir que no cuando me acorde de Eduardo. De lo que todo mundo sabía pero nadie me quería decir. Y me acorde de que el sabia.

-bueno pero nada mas una vuelta por que mi papa va a llegar en un ratito – le dije

-bueno-

Terminaron por ser diez vueltas. Pero quería averiguar que era lo que tenia Eduardo. Desde que me habían tratado de llenar la cabeza con la pendejada del "secreto a voces" me había entrado el gusanito de la curiosidad. Y de seguro Eduardo nunca me Diría nada

Jacobo hablo y hablo de su vida. Pero la verdad no le puse mucha atención. Estaba buscando la forma de ver como le iba a sacar la sopa del asunto.

-Mira, este lugar esta lleno de historias de terror- Me dijo señalando a un terreno baldío

"Ahí est. No la riegues "Pensé y me puse a escuchar cada palabra que decía...

-Por ejemplo, aquí dicen que un tipo mato a su novia solo por celos y que desde ahí la novia vive por siempre. Llorando por que la traicionaron- Dijo casi riéndose de la historia.

-Pobre mujer... Oye hablando de historias de terror. Como esta esa historia de Eduardo y su familia-

-Jajajaj y tu sigues de chismosa con eso ¿verdad?-

- Es que nadie me quiere decir-

- Ja! ¿Y crees que yo de pendejo te voy a contar?-

Me le acerque mas. Y lo mire a los ojos. Siempre había visto en las películas como las tipas hacían eso y conseguían lo que querían. Pero me senti como una pendeja y deje de hacerlo

-Por favor, ándale cuéntame-

-¿y si después no puedes dormir? –

- Pues que me canten una canción de cuna- le conteste ya desesperandome

Se quedo callado

-Bueno pero te advierto que yo no creo en eso y allá tu si quieres saber… ¿De verdad te gustan las historias de miedo?-

-un buen- le dije emocionada. Me miro

Y empezó…

"Cuando fuiste a Santa ana ¿te fijaste en el muro que tiene un lobo grabado?. Bueno, te hayas fijado o no, el grabado del lobo es un recordatorio de donde viene ese pueblo. Ya te dije que hay muchas leyendas por aquí. Y una de esas leyendas es que los primeros habitantes de Santa Ana, surgieron de los lobos. El lobo según mi papa. Siempre ha significado protección pero también miedo. – para mi los lobos son otro perro cualquiera- pero para todos los habitantes de mi pueblo, son algo sagrado.

Como ya te dije los primero habitantes venían de los lobos. Pero se dice que ellos mismos tenían el poder de transformarse en animales siempre que algún peligro se aproximaba. Y nunca habían tenido que llegar a tanto hasta que aparecieron los fríos.-

-¿los fríos?-

-si los fríos-

-¿pero quienes son los frios?-

-Deja que acabe ¿si?- me dijo medio molesto – estoy poniendo las cosas interesantes pero si me interrumpes se pierde el chiste-

-perdona-

- Lo único que quieres saber es que tiene que ver mi historia con Eduardo ¿verdad?-

-Si la verdad si-

-Bueno.- me dijo enojado – la voy a resumir

"La primera vez que tuvieron que convertirse en lobos, fue cuando hace como 100 años. Llegaron 7 miembros de una familia. Y todos eran lo que la gente de mi pueblo les dicen fríos. Monstruos con hermosos cuerpos que se hacen pasar por humanos pero que en realidad son asesinos. Vampiros para ya abreviarlo. Según esa familia solo querían un lugar donde vivir y no venían con intenciones de matar a nadie. Entonces el jefe hizo un acuerdo con ellos. Si cumplen con su palabra. Los jefes y sus próximas generaciones los protegerían. Pero solo había un lugar al que estaba estrictamente prohibido para ellos; san Pablo. Total, aceptaron el trato y después de varios años se fueron. Pero cada 30 años volvían. Y el trato se volvía a efectuar. Ahora hay presidentes, diputados, todo lo que tu quieras. Pero en el poder máximo siempre están aquellos descendientes de los que protegían San Pablo desde hace más de cien años. Y muy pocas personas en la actualidad saben acerca de estos vampiros que pues por así decirle piden asilo. Lo ultimo que pienso decirte es lo que va a hacer que entiendas que onda con todo esto. Hace dos años, se mudaron siete personas a Tlaxcala. Todos pálidos, todos salidos de revista. Con modales de antes y sobre todo iguales no que digo iguales EXACTOS a los siete primeros vampiros que vinieron a vivir"

Con eso termino su historia. Y yo no podía pensar. Y aunque la respuesta ya me la sabia. Aunque tenia que reconocer que era mas que Obvio lo que quería decirme y que solo un estupido podría no entender no pude evitar preguntar

-¿y ahora piensan que la familia de Eduardo pueden ser los mismo no? – lo dije tratando de tomarlo a la ligera. La gente siempre inventaba chismes cuando no había otra cosa que hacer.

-no pueden. Son-

Me quede callada. Y pensé más despacio las cosas. ¿Cómo eran los vampiros? Pálidos y fríos por que estaban sin vida. Hermosos, mas que hermosos.

Y entonces me acorde de todo lo que me había dicho y lo que había hecho. Su frase de que no me convenía que me volviera su amiga. EL día del accidente. Y el día en que había tocado mi cuello, y su boca estaba muy cerca de el

Era un vampiro. No era mi imaginación. No eran supersticiones estupidas de viejas de vecindad. Era un vampiro.

Un vampiro un vampiro un vampiro un vampiro!!!...

Y yo ya no podía negarlo…

Estaba estúpidamente enamorada de el


	17. Puebla

MI papa cenó rápido. Quería ver un partido de Futbol. Nomas me dio las buenas noches y se fue a la sala a verlo.

Ni siquiera lave los trastes. Sube corriendo a mi cuarto y abrí el balcón. Como si respirando aire fresco fuera a resolver las cosas.

Todo lo que Jacobo me había dicho hace unas horas no se iba de mi cabeza.

"Eduardo es un vampiro" Me repetía una y otra vez, tratando de convencerme a mi misma. Lo era. Todo indicaba que lo era. Lo único que tenia que hacer ahora era comprobarlo

¿Pero que haría cuando se lo preguntara y me contestara la verdad? Ni siquiera sabía que respuesta esperaba. Si me negaba que lo fuera. Solo quedaría una vez mas como una pendeja y se enojaría conmigo por creer en los chismes de la gente o simplemente me tiraría de loca.

Y si me decía que si… ¿también se iba a alejar?.¿Y que si me mataba?

No! No podía pensar en esa estupidez."No me quiero deshacer de ella" Le había dicho Eduardo a su papa el día en el hospital. Eso significaba que no me haría nada.

Me dormí temprano. Lo único que quería era que ya fuera de día para verlo y saber de una vez por todas que chingados estaba pasando.

Unos rayitos de sol me despertaron y cuando abrí los ojos no lo podía creer. Las nubes se habían quitado y aunque no era un sol que quemara con el del DF. Era el mejor día que había visto desde que me había mudado a Tlaxcala.

Me vestí rápido. Sintiendo que el tiempo era importante para lo que pensaba hacer. Y llegue muy temprano. Justo como la vez en la que Eduardo se sentó conmigo en la cafetería.

-Bueno a ti ya te esta gustando vivir aquí chamaca- Me dijo el portero cuando me vio a la misma hora que el otro día. Pero no le hice caso. Me pase rápido y me fui directito a la cafetería. Ahora solo tenia que esperar…

-¡Isabel! ¿No vas a entrar a la Clase?-

Me dijo Angie. Me había quedado dormida. Y cuando vi que varios se andaban fijando en mí. Otra vez me puse como tomatito. Pero los demás se me olvidaron cuando me la pase buscando a Eduardo.

-¿Qué haces Isabel?- Me pregunto Angie. Pero no le conteste. Alomejor Eduardo ya estaba en el salón y yo perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

-nada ya vámonos- le dije parándome de la silla y jalándola.

Entre con el corazón sin latir. Nerviosa por lo que pasaría.

Pero no estaba.

-¿No crees que Eduardo falta mucho?- Me queje con Angélica.

-No. Lo que pasa es que cuando hace buen tiempo. Sus papas los llevan de campamento o algo así-

-¿Y tu como sabes?-

-Por que el papa de Miguel tiene una tienda de cosas para acampar. Y dice que el Doctor Cazares siempre anda comprando cosas nuevas y le cuenta a su papa que como premio por las buenas calificaciones o algo así. Los lleva de campamento-

-No manches- dije sorprendida. – Quiero un papa así-

-JA! Quien no-

Me fui a sentar a mi lugar sintiendo envidia de Eduardo. Ningún papá normal hacia eso…

Pero entonces me quede mirando como el sol reflejaba mas la banca vacía de Eduardo. Los vampiros nunca podían salir de día. ¿Cómo era posible que si todos ellos eran vampiros. Salieran de día?. Aunque pensándolo bien, lo que a los vampiros les dañaba era el sol. Y en Tlaxcala nunca había sol. A excepción de hoy. Justo el día en el que Eduardo y sus hermanos habían faltado.

" Ya tranquila Isabel, Todavía tienes tiempo de averiguarlo".

El dia se me hizo largo. Y aburrido. Y no era tan pendeja como para fingir que no sabía por que. Pero tarde que temprano la campana de la salida sonó Y angie se me acercó entusiasmada.

-¿Lista para acompañarme a comprar mi vestido?-

-¿si pero a donde vamos a ir a comprarlo?-

-A Puebla, a Miguel le prestaron la camioneta de sus papas y nos va a poder llevar-

-A PUEBLA?! Pero a cuanto tiempo queda Puebla de aquí? Esta lejos no manches angélica.-

-Jjajaja que bruta eres Isabel. Si puebla esta a media hora de aquí. ¿A que hora pasamos por ti?-

-a las cinco, sirve que me cambio va?-

-Bueno te veo al rato- Me dijo Angie corriendo a la salida y Miguel llego a despedirse también. Cada vez me llevaba más con el. Aunque a veces me chocaba que me siguiera a todas partes.

Llegue a mi casa contenta de que el sol siguiera en su lugar y corrí a mi armario. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia chance de ponerme algo lindo sin que el pinche impermeable lo estropeara. Entonces saque mi playera de mangas largas favorita. De un color azul turquesa que resaltaba mi piel. Tenia que admitirlo, me veía chula con esa playera y como estaba de ánimos. Me deje el pelo suelto.

Hoy quería divertirme un rato y no quería pensar en lo que tenia que preguntarle a Eduardo. Pero ni tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en el por que a las cinco en punto llego Miguel junto con Angie a recogerme.

El camino duro muy poco. Pero todo el rato Angie y Miguel se la pasaron echando desmadre. Y yo riéndome de sus pendejadas.

Fuimos a muchas tiendas. Y yo no se como Miguel no se aburrió. Se me hizo muy lindo de su parte que no se quejara de todo el tiempo en el que Angie se estuvo probando vestidos.

Íbamos riéndonos por la calle cuando Angie y Miguel se pararon en un centro de juegos. Y empezaron a gritar emocionados que por que no entrabamos. Pero a mi me chocaban los juegos de video. Sobre todo por que era muy pendeja para esos juegos.

- Si quieren entren. Yo quiero comprar unas cosas en una tienda que acabo de ver.-

-Si quieres te acompañamos-

-no no hay bronca, se van a aburrir, mejor ahorita regreso y ya nos vamos a comer ¿va?-

Aceptaron y entraron al lugar. Y yo empece a caminar como tonta buscando una librería. Tenia mucho que no compraba libros nuevos y puebla era la oportunidad perfecta para encontrar una buena librería.

¿Dónde estaría Eduardo? Pensé. Y me di cuenta que la soledad me hacia acordarme cada vez mas de el. Tanto que termine por caminar a lo wey y sin darme cuenta de que ya se había hecho noche. Cuando voltee a ver a mi alrededor. Ya me había alejado bastante de los lugares concurridos. Y ahora estaba en un lugar solitario. Con unos cuantos bares y billares.

-ey hermosa, ¿andas perdida? –

Escuche que decía un hombre atrás de mí. Y como sus pinches amigos se reían a carcajadas. Empecé a caminar rápido sin voltearlos a ver.

-¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros chula? Pa que pases un buen rato-

-uuuuuy pero si estas bien buena-

-¿como te llamas amor?-

No sabia como había llegado hasta ahí. Pero fue hasta que escuche a los tipos perseguirme cuando supe que estaba corriendo como una loca.

Y entonces lo resbaloso del suelo. Hizo que me callera.

Dejándome cerca y la voluntad de los que me perseguían.

-Eduardo- susurre espantada con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Holaa a todos! muchisimas gracias por sus reviews. Nunca pense que Crepusculo a la mexicana les gustaria tanto a las personas. Tal vez no soy la escritora de fic mas famosa pero de verdad no saben cuanto les agradezco su apoyo. Bueno, en este capitulo, Isabel va a Puebla (que en la historia Original seria como port Angels.) para acompañar a Angelica a comprar su vestido. en esta version cambie un poco la escena metiendo a Miguel (Mike) en el viiaje por que es un personaje importante en la historia y no lo he metido como deberia. Pero bueno tamien hice un poco mas real la escena en la que Bella se queda sola por que sinceramente. En Mexico, no pasaria que solo la empiezan a perseguir. Y en el libro se ven demasiado decentes los tipos que la siguen como para ser verdad. **

**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo. Enseguida subo el otro. Me ha llegado la inspiracion y no quiero parar de escribir **

**Saludos!**


	18. salvacion

Me paralice por un momento. No sabía como reaccionar. Estaba espantada y simplemente sentía que no funcionada nada en mi cuerpo. Una voz adentro de mí me grito que corriera.

Así que trate de pararme lo más rápido que pude. Pero uno de los tipos me agarro del tobillo y me mantuvo pegada al suelo hasta que se les dio la gana levantarme y en cuanto lo hicieron grite. Pero me taparon la boca. Eran como tres los que me tenían agarrada. Y el más asqueroso de todos era el que se la pasaba tocando mi cara.

-No acostumbramos a perseguir nenitas tan lindas como tu- me dijo tocando mi hombro. – pero si tu vienes a nosotros. ¿ como nos podemos negar?-

Empecé a llorar asustada, a gemir y a temblar. Pero la misma voz que me había dicho que corriera trato de tranquilizarme. Y me pedía que hiciera algo.

Sabía defensa personal. Pero que podía hacer si los tres tipos me tenían agarrada de donde querían." Patea al que esta enfrente de ti" Pensé rápido.

Y entonces mientras me llenaba de pánico y trataba de subir la pierna para pegarle. Unas luces encendieron todo el lugar. Eran las luces de un carro. Que iba a toda velocidad y en nuestra dirección. Y justo antes de chocar contra nosotros. Se paro en un movimiento tan brusco y empezó a pitar desesperadamente.

-¿Qué chingados…?- empezó a decir el que mas me manoseaba. Pero cuando pude voltear a verlo.

Alguien salió del carro. Azotando la puerta con tanta fuerza que parecía que se rompería.

-Suéltala- Gritó furioso la voz que tanto conocía.

-¿La conoces? – pregunto uno.

-¡QUE LA SUELTES!- Grito furioso Eduardo, con una potencia que los espanto y me soltaron en seguida. Me quede ahí parada. Con los brazos cruzados y los ojos abiertos.

-metete al carro Isabel- me dijo aun furioso sin dejar de verlos. Y le obedecí. Como pude me metí al carro. Temblando y aferrándome a la manija de la puerta. Y en cuanto Eduardo vio que estaba segura. Se acerco con pasos furiosos y los ojos echando fuego al que más me había tenido agarrada. Lo tomo del cuello tan rápido que los otros no se dieron cuenta de a que hora lo había hecho. Pero los cobardes no defendieron a su amigo. Se fueron corriendo en otra dirección.

Las luces del carro hacia que pudiera ver bastante bien la cara del tipo. Que cada vez se ponía mas morado intentando quitarse la mano de Eduardo de su cuello y en eso escuche la voz de Eduardo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para ponerle las manos encima maldito perro?-

-No, no sabia que era tu novia, per, perdón-

Y lo que después dijo me puso blanca.

-Tienes suerte de que no pueda estrangularte enfrente de ella-

y después de esto lo soltó, aventándolo tan fuerte al piso que el tipo lanzo un grito de dolor.

-Ponte el seguro- Me dijo sin mirarme cuando entro en el carro. Y salió tan rápido del lugar que me dio miedo que fuera a chocar.

No me hablo, ni yo a el. Sentía que las piernas me temblaban aunque estuviera sentada y tenia pena, asco y dolor por la caída. Pero ahora me sentía segura. Me olvide de todo excepto de que Eduardo estaba conmigo. Si el estaba no me daba miedo nada. Conducía y conducía por las calles, acercándose mas a los lugares llenos de gente riéndose y pasándola bien. Y cuando me acordaba de los tipos que estaban a punto de...

Miraba a Eduardo. Agarrando fuerte el volante y apretando la mandíbula. Pero no como lo había hecho las otras veces. Si no con furia. Me dio miedo que se hubiera encabronado conmigo. Y ni siquiera sabía por que.

Cuando por fin se paró. Suspiro y me miro. Preocupado pero todavía encabronado hasta el ultimo pelito.

-¿Cómo estas?-

-bien. ¿ y tu?-

-eso no importa- me dijo volteando la mirada.

-¿estas enojado conmigo? No fue mi culpa te lo juro, empecé a caminar y me distraje y entonces llegue a ese lugar pero cuando intente correr me caí y después me al…-

-¿Estuvieron a punto de violarte y lo único que te preocupa es que yo este enojado contigo? – me pregunto sorprendido. Pero cuando dijo la palabra violar. Apretó el volante con fuerza y se agarró el puente de la nariz.-

-si… bueno no. Pero no quiero pensar en eso-

Subió la mirada. Y no la bajo ni para mirarme una vez más.

-Creo que mejor me voy- le dije abriendo a puerta. Pero vi como alargó su brazo. Queriendo tomar mi mano. Pero algo lo hizo arrepentirse. Lo único que me dijo fue.

-No. Necesitas comer algo. Y tomar azúcar. Se te pudo haber bajado la presión-

-Estoy bien, Ya paso, de verdad. No necesito nada pero gracias- Le dije mas calmada cuando vi que el también ya se estaba tranquilizándose.

Me rogo que me quedara.

-No quiero quedarme solo y regresar a ese lugar para…-

" matarlos?" pensé un poco asustada. "no , solo madrearlos un poquito" Trate de calmarme con eso.

-Por favor- me suplico mirándome a los ojos. Y mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte.

-Me quede de ver con Miguel y Angie. Ya deben de estar buscándome-

-Mándales un mensaje. –

Saque el celular y empecé a escribirle un mensaje a Angélica. Pero las manos me temblaban tanto que parecía una viejita reumática y me equivoca a cada rato de tecla.

Eduardo se dio cuenta y me pidió el celular para escribir el mensaje el. No se si era que todavía seguía apendejada por todo y me lo estaba imaginando pero escribió muy rápido. Cuando le pregunte que que le había puesto a Angélica. Lo único que me contesto fue que lo necesario para que no se preocupara.

-bueno, confió en ti- Le dije recargándome en el asiento.

Cerré los ojos y lo escuche suspirar una vez más. Pero un pequeño movimiento de mi cabello me hizo sentir el corazón palpitando y abriendo uno ojo disimuladamente. Vi como la mano de Eduardo se iba alejando de mi cabello lentamente.

-Ven, me dijo cuando por fin abrí los ojos completamente. Tienes que comer algo.-

-De verdad estoy bien Eduardo no me voy a desmayar ni nada.-

Se acercó , mirándome a los ojos.

-Hazlo por mi Isabel- me dijo tirando su aliento hacia mi rostro. Despejándolo.

Y un ratito después, me baje obediente de su carro. Ahora lo tenía cerca, y solito para mi. Y por fin podría saber si era verdad lo que decían. Además vampiro o no

Por el haría lo que fuera…


	19. monstruo

Escogía un lugar en el que se veía poca gente. Pero cuando entramos al lugar. Abrí la boca como una india por lo impresionada que estaba del lugar. Era como una imitación del sanbors de los azulejos. Un restaurante en la capital que estaba lleno de talavera. Estar ahí era como sentirse de otra época. Y en cuanto entré . Se me hizo un nudo grandotote en la garganta. Quería llorar de nostalgia. Pero no quería que Eduardo me viera como una chillona. Se dio cuenta de mi cara y se preocupó. Creo que pensó que ya me iba a dar un ataque de histeria por los tipos. Pero me la pase tranquilizándolo. Me gustó que fuera atento. Me hizo sentir importante, mas por que nunca nadie había sido así conmigo. De seguro si otro pendejo hubiera visto que querían abusar de mi, solo hubiera corrido lo mas lejos posible.

Pero el no era cualquier persona.

-¿Les gusta aquí?- Nos preguntó la mesera mirando a Eduardo nada mas. Y el cuerpo de la tipa. Junto con su pelo teñido de rubio. Nada más hizo que me sintiera mas fea. La mire feo pero no creo que se haya dado cuenta. Estaba bien ocupada echando la baba por Eduardo que si le hubiera sacado el dedo de la grosería y la hubiera llamado esquinera hubiera dado lo mismo. Pero Eduardo ni siquiera la miró. Me miraba a mí… A mí! Entre divertido por mis celos y preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar.-

-No tiene algo un poco mas privado- Le pregunto Eduardo.- ¿Tienen un balcón al aire libre no?- Le pregunto sonriéndole muy coqueto el maldito y yo nomas me voltee hacia otro lado para que no viera mi cara de berrinche. Pero como la tipa daba un montón de excusas diciendo que esas mesas estaban reservadas. Vi como Eduardo sacaba un billete grande y se lo daba discretamente a la chava. La tipa termino cediendo y cuando Eduardo volteo a verme me guiño el ojo sonriéndome muy relajado.

Camino lento pero muy cerca de mi. Casi tocando mi espalda con las manos. Como si tratara de protegerme y eso solo me hizo sentir mas ternura por el.¿ Neta era verdad? ¿O nada mas andaba soñando?. Fuera lo que fuera otra vez no quise averiguarlo.

Nos callamos en todo el rato que estuvimos esperando mi comida. Enchiladas, yo no las había pedido. Y cuando vi el plato grandote que traían para mi. Me enoje.

-Estoy espantada, no cruda Eduardo.-

Y se rió.

-Tienes que comer algo fuerte, de seguro perdiste mucha energía, ándale, toma más- me dijo acercando la coca cola hacía mi. Y yo le decía una y otra vez que no. Pero al final valió madres por que me obligo a comer y a tomar y tomar coca. Creo que me vio mas animada y mas tranquila por que entonces dejo de decirme que hacer y me pregunto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- mirando preocupado.

-bien, de seguro andas mas espantado tu que yo.-

-Espantado no- dijo cerrando los puños encima de la mesa. Pero me hice la loca e hice como si no hubiera visto nada. Empecé a temblar del frio y en un gesto tierno. Eduardo se paro, quitándose su chamarra negra y se acerco para ponerla sobre mis hombros.

Mi corazón palpito como nunca y sentí cosquillas por todito mi cuerpo. Y mientras Eduardo se volvía a sentar. Aproveche que no me miraba para oler su chamarra, olía a el, tanto que sentía que eran sus brazos los que me quitaban el frio y no la chamarra. Y entonces no se por que, tuve el valor de preguntar eso que llevaba toda la noche y todo el día pensando.

-Gracias- le dije pensando en lo que le diría después.- Me miro burlón y se apoyo sobre la mesa, acercándose a mí.

-¿y ahora no me vas a pedir que te explique nada de nada?- me dijo sarcástico. Pero solo le dije que no con la cabeza.

Lo mire, pero no le dije nada. Entonces suspiro. Pero no quería que dejara de hablarme asi que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-prefiero imaginarme que pasa contigo-

-¿Cómo?- me dijo sorprendido.

-ya me escuchaste, prefiero tener mis propias ideas de por que haces las cosas. Como ya te debo de tener hasta la madre. Prefiero dejar todo a la imaginación. Bueno, no tanto a la imaginación pero casi-

-¿y que es lo que dejas a la imaginación?-

Me dijo acercándose más a mí.

Su mirada me atolondraba pero pude responderle.

-si te digo te vas a enojar. Y si te enojas te vas a ir como siempre y no quiero tener que acabar solita aquí en este restaurante que ni siquiera se en que parte exacta de puebla queda-

-No me iré-

-Ja, si como no- de seguro ni el se lo creía. Pero suspiro y se recargo en la silla. Mirandome, hipnotizándome.

- en verdad, ya te lo había dicho Isabel. Alejarme de ti no es una opción que me guste… al menos ya no. Y ahora que ya sabes que no me iriá. Dime lo que piensas, lo que dejas a la imaginación-

-No te irías ahorita. Pero después si. Y después medarías el avión y te enojarías un monton por lo que pienso.-

-¿Qué quieres que diga para convencerte-

-nada que no sea verdad y ya, nada de choros.-

-¿nada de choros?- me dijo riéndose

-no, nada de choros- le dije firme.

-Bueno, entonces esto es lo que te voy a decir-

-Se acerco mucho, mucho mas a mi. Su aliento, frio y embriagador me pegaba en la cara y me mareaba. Sus ojos tenían cachados a los míos y empezó a decir susurrándome apenas podía oir lo que decía.

- No se que es lo que tienes Isabel, pero me estoy haciendo adicto a tenerte cerca-

- ¿Aunque piense lo que piense de ti?-

-aunque pienses lo que piensas de mi … dime Isabel, por favor, no me iré. Lo prometo-

Y entonces empecé.

- escuche lo que dicen de ti y de tu familia-

-¿y les crees?- me pregunto sin ninguna emoción

-no si tu me lo pides-

Y era verdad, si hablaba. Yo solo tendría oídos para el. Suspiro y me miro. Alejándose de mí. Pero no lo deje. Lo agarre del brazo. Pero el lo quito rápido y aun casi pude sentir lo frio que estaba. Volví a alargar la mano y esta vez se dejo. Y no me importo lo helado de su brazo. Empecé a seguir el contorno de sus venas. Sin querer mirarlo.

-¿sabes lo que dicen que somos?-

Y le dije que si con la cabeza.

-¿y ahora entiendes por que no te conviene estar cerca de mí?-

Eso fue todo lo que necesite para entenderlo. Para tener claro todo. Era un vampiro. Pero eso no me asusto tanto como la idea de que me quisiera alejar de el. Apreté mas mi mano a su brazo. Aferrándolo a mí.

- ¿ y si te dijera que no me importa?- le dije aun sin mirarlo.

No contesto, pero con la otra mano, la que tenía libre, se acerco dudoso a la mía. Mirándome, y preguntándome en silencio si podía acercarse a mí. Como respuesta le tendí mi mano. Tan frágil a comparación de la suya , tan morena a diferencia de la suya.

No se que fue lo que sentí mas. Si el frio de su mano tomando a mía o el chorro de mariposas que revoloteaban como mensas por mi estomago y mi cabeza. Por un rato no vi ni pensé en nada mas que en el hecho de que Eduardo me estaba tocando. Pero Eduardo no parecía pensar lo mismo. Miraba mi mano y la acariciaba lentamente. Pero a veces volteaba la vista preocupado.

-¿estas enojado?- le pregunte

-no, pero estas en problemas-

-¿por saber lo que eres?-

M e dijo que si con la cabeza.

- ¿me vas a hacer algo por que lo se?- le pregunte espantada pero sin quitar la mano de su brazo-

-nunca te haría daño…no a propósito. Te quiero Isabel, no se ni por que pero te quiero y cada día que pasa siento mas la necesidad de protegerte. De no dejar que te pase nada.-

-entonces no entiendo por que dices que estoy en problemas-

-Tu papa ya se debe de estar preguntando en donde andas. Mejor ya te llevo a tu casa-

No me moleste, tenia todavía un hora, la hora de camino a Tlaxcala para seguir con el.

Pago la cuenta y nos salimos del restaurante. La noche estaba muy fría pero yo no sentía nada por la chamarra de Eduardo, era tan abrigadora. Llegamos hasta su carro y me abrió la puerta. Y sin pensarlo me metí

Sabía que debía de tener miedo. Pero no sabía nada mas que tres cosas. La primera, Eduardo era un vampiro. La segunda, quería mi sangre y a tercera, la verdad no me importaba, estaba completa y pendejamente enamorada de el .

**Hola a todos!! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews de verdad! Y acerca de todos los reviews en donde me piden que no deje la historia, no se preocupen, estoy en un compromiso con ustedes de no dejarla botada. Muchas gracias a las fieles seguidoras de esta historia (Maichu, allen cullen way, cruel gc, radl15 perdon si falta algún nombre pero llevo como dos horas pegada a Word y mi cabeza no da para mas XD) también quiero mandar un saludo a Amai mary (muchas gracias por tu consejo, ya active los reviews anónimos, ni siquiera sabia que los tenia desactivados jajaj) bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo por que me la pase borrando y escribiendo borrando y escribiendo. Queria que cambiara un poco la historia sin que pierda la escencia del libro . pero cuando leia a crepúsculo y veía qe Edward siempre estaba tan alejado de bella gritaba POR QUE NO LA TOCA!! Minimo un apretón de manos no? Jajaja. Asi que deje que este Edward fuera mas atrevido, bueno sin mas muchas gracias por sus el cap. Mañana subo el siguiente! **

**byee**

-


	20. el beso

La carretera estaba mas oscura de lo normal y solo podía ver las luces de las ciudades más lejanas.

Todo estaba en silencio, Pero era un silencio que me gustaba. Mas ahora que para mi tenía sentido muchas cosas.

-¿Y ahora por que estas tan callada?- Me pregunto Eduardo mirándome como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba de buenas. Con curiosidad y desde hace poco, con ternura.

También se veía más sonriente. Más relajado. Pero no tanto como yo, y de seguro si la gente supiera como me sentía. Me gritarían por la calle "maldita suertuda" envidiándome.

Aunque sabia que no podía estar así. Sabía que tenia que sentir miedo

-¿No tienes miedo de estar a mi lado? – Me pregunto Eduardo de repente, y me empecé a reír. Cuando me pregunto que por que. Le conteste riendo todavía

-Es que eso era lo que estaba pensando-

-¿y?- me dijo mirándome a mi mas que a la carretera

-y no me importa- le dije sin mirarlo. No quería apechugar a su mirada.

Lo escuche suspirar

"creo que suspirar es lo que mejor haz de hacer" pensé curiosa. Por que siempre que estaba con el era lo que mas veía que hacia. Era como un personaje sacado de un libro, alomejor uno muy cursi. Pero aun así estaba loca por el.

-¿sabes que es lo que caracteriza a un vampiro?- Me pregunto serio.

Pero yo le conteste tranquila, cada vez era mas fácil acostumbrarme a su forma de ser.

-pues, la sangre ¿no?, bueno, que les gusta-

-¿y entonces no tienes miedo de estar sola conmigo?-

- no la verdad no- Le dije tranquila otra vez

" cada vez me vuelvo mas chingona en esto" pensé feliz. –además quien me conto de ti, y de lo que eras me dijo también que tu y tu familia no lastimaban a las personas y que esa era la condición que tenían para quedarse a vivir aquí.-

-¿te crees muy valiente verdad?-

Paro el carro en una orilla de la carretera y me miro con una expresión rara en su cara.

Y entonces… puso su mano en mi garganta.

No se si fueron las hormonas que se me alocaron. Pero su mano fría no me dio miedo, si no que al contrario. Nomas me hizo respirar mas rápido. Las orejas me ardían y el corazón me palpitaba. Me entraron las ganas de tenerlo mas cerca.

"Eres una sucia Isabel" pensé apenada. Nunca haría algo a sí con un chavo, ni pensaría nada de lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos con su mano tomando mi cuello, acariciándolo " pero el no es cualquier chavo" pensé feliz y ya no me sentí mal.

-¿Sigues sin tenerme miedo? – me pregunto con voz seria, mirándome como comida. Pero yo nada mas puse mi mano sobre la suya, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada. Y vi como su cara se volvia tierna y su mano… empecé asentirla cálida a pesar del frio

.-Que terca eres Isabel, déjame ir. Sálvate de mí- Me pidió Eduardo triste. Pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue un "Cállate".

-Como te quiero - me dijo después

Acarició mi cara y enloqueciendo por cada roce de sus dedos con mi piel. Acercó sus labios a mi sonrisa. Besándome la vida y el alma.

Pero no era ternura lo único que su boca le pasaba a la mía y por cada movimiento que hacía, encendía mi cara, mis manos y mi cuerpo de un calor que nunca antes había sentido.

Apretaba la boca y los puños cada que yo me alejaba para respirar. Pero siempre volvía a mí sin pensarlo dos veces cuando lo agarraba del pelo. Dependiendo de sus besos y de sus caricias.

-Óyelo bien Isabel- me dijo besándome el corazón, los ojos y la boca…la bendita boca que ahora sabia para que la había creado Dios. – Solo yo se cuanto quiero tu vida, pero también cuanto quiero tu alma y tu corazón-

Y volvió a poner sus labios, llenos de desesperación. En mi cuello.

-No me importa lo que quieras, siempre y cuando quieras algo de mí.-

-Estas loca- Me dijo

-y tu pendejo- le conteste

Y se acercó mas a mí, agarrando mi cuello con su mano, acercándome a el y yo hice lo mismo, abrazándolo como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus reviews como siempre, esta historia crece gracias a ustedes. Quería hacer un capitulo mas largo pero no podía esperar mas para el primer beso de Eduardo. Recuerdo que haciendo uno de los últimos capítulos que he subido pensé "este es mi capitulo favorito" pero ahora me retracto. Este es mi cap favorito, de seguro que cuando escriba la parte del prado voy a decir lo mismo. XD bueno, pero que puedo decir? Me inspire en este cap (no pregunten con que XD (L)) bueno como es la 1:40 de la mañana y ayer no dormí mas que 4 horas, es todo. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Cuídense y muchas gracias por su apoyo. **

**Bye!**


	21. preguntas, respuestas y besos

Eduardo me había dejado en mi casa desde hace un buen de rato. Pero yo todavía sentía como si estuviera ahí. Se me había hecho tan corto el camino de regreso que incluso me aguante las ganas de hacer como que me desmayaba del susto que había tenido en Puebla nada más para tenerlo un ratito mas para mi.

Estaba tirada en mi cama, contando como el reloj marcaba los minutos, hecha bola debajo de las sabanas. No quería que el día acabara y que amaneciera. Por que no sabia si mañana Eduardo seria el mismo de esta noche o me iba a ignorar.

-que no caray. Te lo prometo – me había dicho antes de que me bajara de su carro. Cuando una vez mas le pregunte si se iba a alejar.

Pero no había sido lo único que Eduardo había hecho antes de bajarme, pensé apretándome la boca contra la sabana. Para que no reír como histérica al acordarme.

-¿De verdad me quieres Isabel?- Me pregunto mirándome serio.

-No pues si no quieres no- le conteste siendo sarcástica.

- Contéstame Isabel-

Baje la cabeza, haciendo como que me acomodaba la chamarra que me había prestado. Y le conteste muy bajo.

- mucho, mucho, mucho-

-Nunca te haría daño Isabel pero como ya te dije, no te lo haría apropósito. Tu sangre me tienta mas que la de cualquier persona. Y si no resisto.-

-Pues al menos lo intentaste- le dije muy despreocupada. Pero no hablo. Como si le hubiera molestado mi respuesta. Así que mejor le dije que ya me tenía que ir. Pero antes de que abriera la puerta. Su mano jalo mi cintura hacia el. Y me beso. Ya no podía ni acordarme cuantos me había dado esa noche. ¿Pero para que necesitaba contar si sus labios acariciaban los míos una y otra vez.

Me agarro del cabello y hundiendo una y otra vez sus dedos fríos como el hielo en mi pelo, agarrando mi cuello.

Pero cuando su boca empezó a bajar a mi cuello, se alejo rápido. Dejándome besando al aire… otra vez.

-No dejes de haga eso por favor-

-¿Qué? ¿Besarme? ¿Pero por que?- pregunte histérica y enfadada.

-Besarte si tonta. Pero no dejes de que me acerque a tu cuello-

No le conteste por que no le entendí. Hasta que me explico que el no me besaba allí apropósito. Que era un impulso por que mi cuello era el lugar más débil para poder encajar los dientes.

Cuando termino de decir esto se me quedo viendo, como si la hubiera regado al ser mas directo. Pero me trate de calmar.

"vampiro o no te quiero "pensé

Entonces me le quede mirando. Sus ojos seguían color miel, nunca antes los había visto tan claros. Creo que sus ojos fueron los que me dieron valor de echarle una broma.

-Desde mañana me pongo bufanda- le dije sonriendo.

Y entonces ni me dio tiempo de respirar cuando me volvió a besar. Toda yo me sentía roja como tomate. Deje de tocar su cachete para sentir el Mio. Estaba caliente a más no poder.

Entonces Eduardo volvió a besar mi cuello

Cuando me acorde de lo que me había dicho, no sabia como separarlo. Así que le lance una cachetada. Y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho no pare de gritarme pendeja una y otra vez.. Pero no parecía dolerle. Al contrario, se quedo mirándome y se empezó a reír.

-perdón- le dije angustiada - ¿ se me fue la mano?-

-Ni siquiera lo siento-

-Se me había olvidado-

-¿Entonces cada vez que te bese allí- me dijo tocando rápido mi cuello. Como si le doliera hacerlo – me vas a da una cachetada?

-Esque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- Le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos. De repente la pena que siempre me invadía volvió a aparecer. Me abrazo. Casi sin tocarme. Pero yo ya sabía por que. Y dejo que su cara cayera en mi pelo.

-Como te quiero mi tonta humana-

-eso no es romántico- le dije medio enojada

-¿y quien dijo que quiero ser romántico?-

-baboso- le dije sin dejar de abrazarlo. – ya me tengo que ir Eduardo.-

Me soltó y me volvió a besar. Y me pregunto que si estaba bien. Se le hacia raro que no estuviera como una histérica por que hubieran estado a punto de violarme… Pero hasta eso se me hacia taaan pasado. Ahora lo único que me importa era que me habían besado y no cualquier persona, Eduardo, me había besado, la persona que me había enamorado más que los otros pendejos de los que me había ilusionado. Mis estupidos amores platónicos que hoy valían madres.

Y ahora estaba sola en mi cuarto .Sin querer dormirme por miedo a que mañana todo fuera como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero queriendo que ya amaneciera para verlo otra vez.

Me había contado tantas cosas de el. Que no podía creerlas, me sentía en una película de misterio y amor. Nada mas que la protagonista (ósea yo) estaba muy chafa. Pensé con tristeza.

Y después de todo lo que me contó, el que fuera vampiro era lo menos interesante del asunto.

Podía leer mentes, a cualquier distancia y a todas horas. Pero no podía leer la mía. Nunca había podido, creo que por eso siempre me miraba con curiosidad y con cara de enojado. No dormía nunca. No por que no le gustara. Si no por que no podía. Por mas que cerrara los ojos. Seguía despierto, y su familia tenía también como dones. Su hermana, Alicia, -la que mas buena onda se veía- podía ver el futuro. Su hermano Javier, controlaba lo que la gente sentía y su papa…su papa podía soportar el olor de la sangre y sobre todo era doctor

-No manches.- se me salio decir cuando me lo contó en el carro.

Y tantas cosas.

Siempre me tocaba con cuidado por que podía matarme sin darme cuenta. La verdad me dio miedo. ¿ a quien no le Daria miedo saber que su cabeza podía servir de plastilina por que no se hubiera fijado.? Pero se me fue el miedo cuando me contesto la última pregunta.

-¿entonces comes ajo?-

-no como nada, pero el ajo me hace lo que el viento a Juárez-

-¿y las estacas?-

-Se rompen si intentas clavar una en el pecho-

-¿los espejos?-

- aparezco en ellos-

-¿el sol?-

Se me quedo mirando. Divertido por mi expresión

-¿No me he derretido o si?-

-Pero nunca estuvimos en el sol, entonces si te derrites-

-No-

-pero te hace daño-

-no-

-entonces puedes salir al aire libre-

-no-

-chinga! Explícate – le dije. No me gustaba que le hiciera de emoción.

-Un día de estos te cuento lo que me hace-

Y ahí acabo la platica de su vida.

No podia esperar a que fuera mañana para poder verlo.

Tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle. Tanto que mirarlo, tanto que besarlo. Tanto que..

-ISABEL APAGA YA LA LUZ- me grito mi papa desde abajo enojado. Eran las doce y media de la noche y yo seguía sin poder dormir. Pero lo obedecí rápido y cerré los ojos.

Entonces me quede dormida por la voz que tarareaba el vals de Alejandra.

Y soñe como unos labios frios, besaban mi frente. Con el alma puesta en ese beso.

**Hola a todos!! disculpen por no actualizar pronto. Pero Creo que estaba a punto de darme migraña por tanta compu y mi mama confisco cruelmente mi computadora. Pero ahora estoy mejor, no me duele ni la cabezxa ni el ojo. Disculpen por jno hacer un capitulo mas grande pero queria actualizar de una buena vez. **

**bueno, me voy rapido, Muchas gracias a todos por sus comments. Y hubo un comment que me dio mucha risa esta muy jalado. Preguntandome si Eduardo e Isabel tendran cuchiplancheO jajajajaja ( qe geniial estuvO eso) **

**Lo unico que les dire, es, no se emocionen pero tampoco se desanimen, No es cualquier crepusculo. Todo puede pasar. **

**jaja **

**cuiidense y muchas gracias por sus reviews! que esten geniial! **

**byee **


	22. novios

No tuve que ocupar el reloj para despertarme. Por que cuando menos me di cuenta. Ya estaba con los ojos abiertos bañándome rápido.

No quise pensar en nada. Mejor me concentre en ponerme bien la falda, en acomodarme la playera y en que mi suéter no estuviera manchado por comida o algo así. Me deje el pelo suelto que ya estaba por llegarme a la cintura. Me lo cuidaba tanto que se veía como si fuera una cascada de color café y lo empecé a cepillar.

Una, dos, tres veces. Hasta que empezó a brillar. Agarre la mochila y me baje a desayunar. Y mi papa me había dejado otra vez el desayuno por que se había ido rápido al trabajo.

Tocaron a la puerta y medio brinque fue hasta ese ratito que me di cuenta que había un carro, un volvo que conocía bien, estacionado en el parque que se veía por la ventana de mi comedor.

Me acerque corriendo a la puerta y como no, me caí pero me pare rápido haciéndome la fuerte.

Y ahí estaba Eduardo, con su mechón de pelo caído en la frente y su suéter remangado hasta los codos. Sus brazos eran blanquísimos y me sentía tan negra al lado de el aunque ni siquiera era tan morena.

-¿y ahora tu que haces aquí?- le pregunte sonriéndole

-pues te vine a saludar-

Me dijo juntando su boca con mi sonrisa. Tan confiado el cabrón de que lo dejaría besarme, como si ya fuera un habito suyo aunque me hubiera besado por primera vez anoche. Me empecé a marear. Sentía como todo mi cuerpo se iba llenando como de calambres y como no me iba a sentir así, si era una niña tonta a la que jamás la habían besado.

-¿Te llevo a la escuela?- Me dijo agarrandome de la mano.

No le conteste, me fui corriendo a la sala por mi mochila, me puse el suéter. Y saque su chamarra para dárselas. Pero no me dejo devolvérsela.

- me gusta que la tengas- me dijo agarrandome de la mano otra vez y jalándome hacia su carro.

-Oye espérate ¿que hora es? – le dije

-las seis diez-

-la escuela ni ha de estar abierta Eduardo.-

Se quedo mirando todo el lugar y como su fuera de su propiedad, me jalo de la mano y me llevo a su pregunte a donde íbamos haciéndome la interesada cuando la verdad me importaba una chingada. Yo nada mas quería estar con el

-¿Te llevo a pasear?- me pregunto

Le sonreí, pero no lo mire a los ojos. Me daba pena y me ponía rojita.

-te ves de la chingada ¿dormiste bien?-

Se río, creo que le sorprendía que lo tomara todo con tanta naturalidad. Pero me gustaba cuando reía, se veía feliz

-no pero pase una buena noche- me dijo sonriéndome raro, como si hubiera hecho una canijada

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunte de repente.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto serio.

-no se, hablas como habla mi abuelito. ¿Eres de la época de la independencia o algo así?-

Se río con ganas otra vez y me abrazo, besándome el pelo una y otra vez. .

-que loca estas Belin-

-¿Belin?- le pregunte sin entender.

No le gustaba mi nombre, se le hacia muy serio para alguien como yo. Yo ni me había dado cuenta de eso, a mi me gustaba. Y por eso cuando pensaba en mi, me decia Isabelin, Me gusto que pensara en mi. Y si alguien mas me hubiera dicho así. Le habría querido mentar su madre. Pero con el no me importaba.

-Pero entonces ya dime cuantos años tienes-

Se me quedo mirando, y me pregunto si le creería cuando me dijera. Pero ya no había nada que no le creyera y se lo dije.

- bueno, de la independencia no soy pero esa época si le toco a mi papa. Yo tenía 17 cuando la revolución empezó y sigo teniendo 17 así que haz la cuenta.-

-Soy mala para las matemáticas Eduardo, mejor ya dime cuantos años exactamente-

-…tengo 116 años-

-Órale- le dije y después me quede callada, imaginándome todos los años que pasaban y el no se hacia mas grande. Estábamos en el carro y me distraje cambiándole a la radio, sin mirarlo. Encontré la estación de las canciones viejitas y mi canción favorita estaba tocando. Eduardo me pregunto si me había espantado, y moví la cabeza diciéndole que no y mas tranquilo me pregunto que tenia esa canción que tanto me gustaba.

- no se es una tontería. ¿Pero cual fue tu época favorita?-

-Ey no no no - me dijo – hoy me toca a mí preguntarte-

-¿De que?-

-De ti..-

Y así nos pasamos el tiempo libre. El preguntándome de todo y yo contestándole hasta lo más pendejo. Mis libros favoritos, mis películas, mi vida, mi familia, mi color favorito. Se sorprendió cuando le dije que nunca iba a fiestas, que me gustaba la soledad casi siempre. Y que nunca había tenido novio.

-hablando de novios- le dije sin verlo, sintiendo rojo hasta el cogote.

-Dime-

-…-

-¿Belin?-

-pero no te burles-

-No, nunca-

-…-

-Dime- me pregunto desesperado.

-bueno, es que, quería preguntarte. Bueno, por todo lo que ya paso-

-¿aja?-

-que tu pues me besaste y pues yo también-

-Dime-

-¡No me presiones!- le dije encabronada por que tenia pena., Ya me había arrepentido de decirle.

-perdón, pero ya casi tenemos que entrar Belin- ya habíamos llegado a la escuela y Eduardo ya se había estacionado

-¿somos novios?-

Se quedo callado. Y se puso a mirar a la gente que pasaba.

-¿quieres que lo seamos?- me pregunto serio, como si eso fuera malo.

-No quiero que hagas caridad Eduardo. No estoy tan desesperada- le dije enojada por ver su cara.

Pero no me dejo salirme y me pidió que le contestara. Me estaba humillando mucho. Pero sus ojos me atraparon. Tenían algo, no era natural sentir que no podía desviar la mirada. Al final no me hice más pendeja. Y le dije que si.

Entonces me sonrío. Agarrando mi cara con sus manos y me acerco a el. Besándome otra vez.

-yo también quiero- me dijo moviendo mis labios mientras hablaba. Acercándome a el

Y otra vez beso mi cuello.

-Eduardo- le dije dándole otra cachetada.

Se disculpo jadeando.

-A veces es difícil controlarme-

-sígueme besándome el alma y te perdono- le dije sonriéndole

Nos salimos del carro y caminamos juntos, tomados de la mano. Me daba pena agarrarlo de la mano, con todas las miradas de las ardidas y las que no lo podían creer a mis espaldas. Pero Eduardo me sonrío y me apretó más la mano. Y el mundo se fue a la chingada.

Entramos al salón y todos se quedaron callados. Como cuando Eduardo me hablo por primera vez. Pero el nada más agarro mi mochila y se la cargo en el hombro. Dándole la espalda al mundo también y acercándome mas a el. Y sonreía. Le sonreí a la vida, a el a mi y a todos. Y entonces Eduardo se agacho hasta mi oído para decirme un "te quiero".

Espero a que me sentara y se sentó en mi butaca también. Y siguió preguntándome de todo.

-tengo que ir al baño- me dijo sonriéndome y me le quede mirando raro. El no iba al baño, no tenia por que.

Pero cuando se fue del salón, deje de sonreír y me puse a mirar a todos de reojito. Me sentía rara, por que las chavas se me quedaban mirando con asco y con envidia. Me sentí pequeñita sin Eduardo a mi lado.

Angie llego para ayudarme. Se sentó en la butaca de Eduardo.

-no manches Canija-

Me reí.

-Pinche Isabel quien te viera, cuando me mandaste el mensaje me quede de a seis.-

-¿Qué? ¿de que? ¿Qué mensaje?-

-Pues el que me enviaste después de que te fuiste ayer tonta-

-¿Qué te puse?, es que ya se me olvido y borre mis mensajes-

-que te habías encontrado a Eduardo, y que no pudiste resistir a invitarlo a cenar o algo así y que ya no ibas a regresar ¿por que?-

Abrí los ojos como platos, "maldito cabron" pensé enojada.

-no nada más. ¿ que opinas?- le dije sonriendo.

-que tienes suerte. ¿Es lindo?-

-un chingo-

-a Miguel no le gusto la idea-

-¿Por qué?-

-por que quiere contigo Isabel, de hecho te iba a invitar para que fueras con el a la fiesta del sábado.-

-uy- fue todo lo que le dije. Miguel me gustaba un poco, pero me gustaba antes de saber que Eduardo me quería, era buena onda y buen amigo, y sobre todo. No era como el resto de los pendejos que me mandaban ala chingada por ser la nueva. Pero no, no era Eduardo.

-Ya me voy Isabel, ¿adivina que?- me dijo contenta a mas no poder

-¿Qué onda?-

-¿Te acuerdas que iba a invitar a Eric a la fiesta?-

-si. ¿ te dijo que si?-

-¡SI!! y me invito a salir-

Gritamos un poco, No era muy histérica que digamos, pero Angie era mi amiga y me alegraba verla así. Se despidió de mi, ahora Angie y Eric se sentaban juntos, como una típica parejita

-¿Quieres saber que es lo que me hace el sol?- me pregunto de repente Eduardo, con su boca en mi oreja. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Me le quede mirando con la curiosidad comiéndome los ojos.

-¿me vas a enseñar ahorita?-

- no ahorita no-

-¿entonces cuando?-

Se quedo pensando.

-¿quieres que vayamos el sábado a la fiesta?-

- ¿Cómo crees? No voy a las fiestas, bailo bien feo-

-¿pasamos el sábado juntos?-

-¿y de veras me enseñas?-

- te lo juro Belin-

-bueno, vamos el sábado-

Me beso rápido y se sentó cuando el maestro llego. Yo me quede haciendo como que miraba al maestro, pero solo estaba pensando en otras cosas. Un sábado entero, con Eduardo y sola. Me llenaba de emoción, pero también sentía que tenia que espantarme, que desconfiar.

En eso sus ojos dorados atraparon mi mirada. Guiñándome un ojo y sonriéndome

Se me olvido el miedo, y todo lo demás

**Ya viene la escena del prado!!!!! He estado esperando esta parte y el final desde hace mucho!! Mañana mismo empiezo a trabajar en ella. Espero que les guste este capitulo. Lo hice con amor jajaja XD muchas gracias por sus reviews gente. No saben como han hecho crecer esta historia**

**Disfruten el cap! **

**bye**


	23. aire

Y el sábado llego…

Toda la semana planeamos nuestra escapada. Yo diciéndole a mi papa que me iba con Angélica a dormir en su casa. Y Eduardo, planeando las cosas. No me dijo a donde íbamos, era sorpresa.

Y después de que arreglamos todo. Nada más tuvimos que dedicarnos a ser novios.

Los días los sentimos años. Pero el tiempo pasaba muy rápido para mí.

Todos los días, iba por mí. Me besaba, lo besaba. Me apuraba para estar lista desde las seis para pasear antes de la escuela. Me tomaba de la mano por que le gustaba escuchar como mi corazón latía como loco y no solo eso. Le gustaba que fuera humana. Me ayudaba con las clases. El ya sabia todo y me pasaba las respuestas cuando no sabia ni papa de lo que los maestros hablaban.

En la salida, me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba al parquecito que estaba cerca de mi casa. Hablábamos de el, de mi. Me contaba cosas de su vida, y a veces me contaba lo que las personas que estaban cerca estaban pensando.

No era cariñoso todo el tiempo. A veces me veía serio. Como si estuviera mal que hacíamos. Pero cuando se olvidaba de eso yo me olvidaba de todo.

Me gustaban sus manos, sentir como acariciaban mi pelo y acomodaban cada mechón en su lugar y sus labios fríos, besándome, acariciando mi cara.

No me acostumbraba a los besos. Sentía que era una pendeja para eso pero el no se quejaba o al menos se aguantaba las ganas.

El viernes se despidió con un beso y con un "que no se te olvide a que hora paso mañana" y se fue rápido. Y en cuanto me metí a la casa, subí corriendo las escaleras para empezar a empacar todo. No sabía ni que chingados guardar y tuve que meter de todo: una falda, un short, pantalones, un suéter, una playera ligera. Había metido casi toda mi ropa.

Y cuando acabe, no tenía que hacer nada. No tenia tarea ni comida que hacerle a mi papa por que iba a llegar hasta en la noche, entonces me puse a escuchar música en el balcón. Viendo pasar a la gente por la calle y viendo jugar a los chamacos en el kiosco.

Me quede dormida de sopetón, y cuando el despertador sonó. Sentí como si nada mas hubiera cerrado los ojos un ratito.

Mi novio llego antes de las ocho. Con la sonrisa pegada en los labios y los ojos mirándome con ternura.

-¿ya estas lista Belin?-

Le devolví la sonrisa como pude y después lo bese. Quitándole el cabello que siempre le caía sobre la frente. Me agarro de la cintura con una mano, como si no estuviéramos ya muy juntitos.

-Órale, súbete al carro que se nos va a hacer tarde- me dijo cargando la maleta.

.Varias veces le pregunte a donde íbamos y varias veces me respondía

-a que vayas a oler la sal-

No fue hasta que escuche el ruido de las olas golpeando la arena que vi que me habia llevado al mar.

-Si serás cabron- le grite bajándome del carro sin esperarme a que acabara de pararlo.

Corrí como una niña chiquita con los brazos abiertos acariciando el aire y riéndome como nunca me había reído. El calor húmedo de la playa me quemaba la cara y el cuerpo. y sin dejar de correr me fui quitando la chamarra que traia con todo zapatos y calcetines dejándolos regados por el suelo.

Alargue la mano buscando la de Eduardo como quien busca el aire para respirar. Pero no la sentí y después de un rato me voltee para ver donde estaba.. Lo llame una y otra vez y deshice el camino que había corrido sin darme cuenta que el no me seguia. Llegue hasta donde estaba el carro y lo volví a llamar.

-ya sal que me estas asustando- le dije acercándome mas al carro. Le pregunte si era por el sol. No me contesto nadie y como no podía ver dentro del carro por los cristales oscuros que llevaba. Me tuve que asomar a la ventana de mi lado para verlo. mirando al sol y agarrado del volante.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte metiéndome al carro otra vez. Empecé a acariciar su mejilla consolándolo quien sabe de que y su cara se volvió tranquila, cerro los ojos y agarro mi mano como si fuera de cristal.

-me lo prometiste- le dije tranquila mientras dejaba que su sonrisa besara mi mano

-¿Y si te espantas y sales corriendo?-

-entonces me atrapas y me recuerdas que te quiero- le conteste tranquila – nunca he visto el mar. No me lo arruines Eduardo-

-Por eso mismo no salgo. Por que no te lo quiero arruinar-

Lo ultimo que le dije fue un por favor. Entonces dio un suspiro típico de aquel que siempre pierde una batalla y me agarro la mano con mas fuerza. Bájate tu primero me pidió y así lo hice. Me puse al lado de la puerta y espere impaciente a que saliera.

Algo empezó a brillar. Como los diamantes que encuentras de amontones. Y entonces vi como su cuerpo iba saliendo del carro. Bañado en un brillo que nunca pude haber imaginado. Como si le hubieran regado el cuerpo de estrellas. Y detrás de todo ese espectáculo. La mirada de Eduardo esperaba miedoso y angustiado la hora en que saliera corriendo del lugar. Gritando como pendeja.

Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma al demostrarle lo contrario, en vez de correr, me acerque dos pasitos hacia el. Despacio pero decidida y alargue mi mano buscando la suya otra vez. Me miro incrédulo, sorprendido y divertido y alargo su mano un poquito pero sin tocar la mía. Todavía dudando que hacer.

No le di tiempo de que lo pensara. Me acerque a el apretándome a su pecho y cerré los ojos mientras sus brazos se ponían en mi espalda.

-eres un diamante en bruto- le dije besándole el hombro que me acunaba. Y su risa se oyó más fuerte que las olas.

-Como eres Belin-

La mañana se nos fue jugando con el mar. Desafiándolo a tirarnos, después de un rato nos cansamos. Y mientras Eduardo se dejaba bañar por el sol acostado en la arena a mi lado. Yo me reía con las cosquillas que la espuma del mar le hacia a mis pies.

Me devore a Eduardo con la mirada aprovechando sus ojos cerrados. Y más guapo no lo podía ver. Su piel se veía mas pálida al lado de la arena. Y sus brazos apoyados en la cabeza. Se veían mas fuertes que de costumbre. Alo mejor por que siempre que lo veía lo veía con suéter o playeras que lo hacían ver menos fuerte de lo que en verdad era. Pero ahora. Solo podía ver su playera blanca, pegada a su pecho. Alargue mi mano para tocarlo. Sintiendo lo musculoso de su cuerpo bajo su playera pero ni así abrió los ojos. Nada más empezó a tararear algo que no le podía entender.

-¿Qué cantas?- le pregunte sin dejar de acariciarlo con mi mano.

-una canción- me contesto burlón

-Idiota- le dije enojada. Pero el enojo se me paso rapido mirando la mano que acariciaba su pecho.

-¿te molesta?- le pregunte miedosa.

-Como crees-

Nos quedamos callados un rato, cada quien pensando lo que se le daba la gana.

" que bonito es el mar" pense sin perderlo de vista. Todos los años me lo imaginaba, me imaginaba caminando por la orilla con un vestido largo y el pelo suelto. Sintiendo la libertad en el aire y en mi forma de andar. Aceptando lo que la vida me deparara al mismo tiempo en que mis pies se mojaban con el agua salada. Justo como en las novelas que Leia

Pero la realidad me pego en la cara justo cuando mas estaba disfrutando del momento y cuando más sentía que por fin había conocido la felicidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar esto?, el tenerlo a mi lado con mi mano en su cuerpo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo seria mía esa sonrisa, esas manos que con tanto gusto acariciaban mi cara, ese cabello que me gustaba agarrar justo en el momento en el que le gustaba saborear mi aliento con la punta de la lengua?. Me sentí fea, me sentí inferior. Y me sentía no merecerlo.

-¿en que piensas?- me pregunto de repente Eduardo, no vi. la hora en la que abrió los ojos para apoyarse en un brazo y mirarme con curiosidad. Suspire juntando mis piernas y apoyando mi cabeza en ellas, como cuando era chiquita.

-en que quisiera ser aire-

Y como no iba a querer serlo. Si el aire era el maldito cabron dueño de todo. Incluso dueño de Eduardo. El aire iba y venia por donde se le pegaba la gana. Besaba y acariciaba a quien se le diera la gana y nadie se enojaba ni se sentía profanado por su roce. Al contrario, todo mundo le agradecía al aire que les despejara la cabeza, que los refrescara, que los calmara. Mientras que yo, simplemente era una tonta que andaba a la espera de que lo que tenía con Eduardo nunca se acabara.

-Estas loca Belin- dijo acercándome a su cuerpo, acostándome en la arena y tarareando una canción- Que bueno que no eres aire- me dijo después de un rato.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que andarías por todas partes, y yo no comparto con nadie lo que es mio-

Lo bese para que no se me salieran las lagrimas de golpe y agarre su cabello para acercarlo mas ami. Sintiendo como si en cualquier momento se me pudiera escapar de las manos y de la vida..Se acerco a mi cuello, pero lo deje mientras acariciaba su espalda, aprendiéndome su piel con las yemas de los dedos.

De repente se separo rápido de mi. Tan rápido que no pude ver a donde se metió. Me quede mirando por todos lados gritando su nombre. No me gustaba que me dejara sola.

-No me dejes hacer eso Isabel- me dijo enojado. Y cuando por fin lo encontré, se paseaba de un lado a otro, muy lejos de mi. No le conteste, nada mas lo deje hablar. Y escuche lo mismo de siempre, que era peligroso, que en cualquier momento podría tentarse demasiado y olvidarse de quien era yo. De que no me convenía estar a su lado.

-y ahorita me lo dices- le grite enojada parándome de la arena y caminando hacia el.

-no te hagas la que no te advertí- me dijo acercándose también.

-y tu no te hagas el pendejo haciéndote el bueno- le solté todavía gritándole y abalanzándome hacia el para golpearlo como pude.- bien que querías que viniera aquí contigo con todo y lo matón que eres. Y ahora de buenas a primeras quieres que me vaya.

Empecé a golpearlo y a empujarlo mas. Pero el solo se conformaba con dejarse golpear y agarrarme de vez en cuando cuando estaba apunto de caerme. Y ahí era cuando mas me entraba lo encabronada. En mala hora no me fui a convertir en aire. Pensaba una y otra vez mientras seguía golpeándolo descargando mi miedo en el. Pero como ni siquiera me respondió con palabras. Me libre de las manos que evitaban que me cayera.

-Muérete- le grite alejándome de el

-Sin ti- me contesto el.

No me di cuenta de la piedra que había enfrente hasta que me caí y mi rodilla se fue a estampar con otra que hizo que me hizo gritar un " CABRON" con todas mis fuerzas.

Eduardo llego corriendo, rápido como el vampiro que era, cargándome hacia el otro lado de la playa y sentándome para ver mi rodilla. Yo me quede quieta sin saber que me iba a pasar si me salía sangre. Pero sangre no salio. Solo gritos de dolor cuando empezó a sobar mi rodilla.

-Eres una salvaje Belin- me dijo mas tranquilo al ver que no me había salido sangre. -¿Cómo te curo?- me pregunto

.-Con un beso- le dije mas tranquila.

Me beso la rodilla apenas tocándola y cuando me miro, me sonrío moviendo la cabeza.

-Canija- me dijo – Tenias que ser Chilanga-

-y tu poblano- le conteste presumiendo que había logrado sacarle algo de su vida.

Nos paramos y caminamos tomándonos de la mano dándonos tregua por un rato. me pregunto que si tenia hambre y mis tripas le contestaron rugiendo y jugando en mi cuerpo.

-¿Adonde vamos? ¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar?- le pregunte mirando por toda la playa. No se veia nada que no fuera arena y mar.

-esa es otra sorpresa- me sonrio y me jalo de la mano empezando a correr. –Vente-

Y lo segui jugando a que era aire que jugaba con su cabello, mas cobrizo aun bajo el sol.

**Hola a todos!! perdon la tardanza como siempre, pero entre las vacaciones y los examenes de admision. No he podido acercarme a la compu para seguir la historia. Pero por fin termine el cap. Espero que les haya gustado por que me inspire mucho. Como ven cambie el prado de bella, por la playa de Isabela. Algo que tenia planeado desde hace mucho. y cambie la conversacion amorosa del prado por una bien mexicana. XD bueno sin mas, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS . ya saben que esta historia crece gracias a ustedes. disfruten el cap y cualquier duda o comentario no duden en ponerlo. **

**SALUDOS Y FELICES VACACIONES **

**PD: en cuanto pueda subire el proximo cap. **

**prometo no tardarme tanto XD**


	24. el vals de alejandra

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto Eduardo al oído, agarrándome la cintura con manos de quien parece gobernar el mundo.

Habíamos caminado una hora, sin decirnos nada más de lo que los besos que dé a ratos nos dábamos podían decir. Pero yo seguía tan perdida en el mar, tratando de olvidarme de los cielos grises y del frio que se te metía aunque tuvieras las ropas de la reina. Que no me había dado cuenta a donde habíamos llegado. Hasta que Eduardo se paró de repente y quito su mano de la mía para ponerse detrás de mí.

Habíamos llegado a una casa grande, llena de vida que hasta parecía que hablaba. Y tan antigua que parecía que en cualquier momento se podía caer. Me espante y me emocione.

-Es de mis papas, mi papa se la mando a hacer a mi mama cuando estaban recién casados-

-¿Y hace cuanto fue eso?- pregunte sin dejar de mirar a la casa que con las sombras de las palmeras de la playa, parecía que celebraban un vals adentro.

-Pues nomas imagínate que vieja se ve- me contesto divertido. Adelantándose a la casa silbando.

Su manera de andar y sus manos firmes sobre su cintura delgada pero gruesa al mismo tiempo. Entonaban con la casa. Parecían estar hechos de lo mismo. De historia, de vida, de amor y de años acumulados.

Empecé a correr para alcanzarlo y entrar al mismo tiempo a la casa. Pero cuando estaba lista para darme la espantada de mi vida. La espantada que me di fue otra. Al ver la casa más limpia que la mía, los muebles más elegantes y mejor cuidados y el aire con olor a tranquilidad, pero nunca a olvido y a encierro.

Eduardo se acerco a abrir las cortinas para que las ventanas que daban de frente al mar. Llenaran de luz todo el lugar. Me empecé a sentir como una emperatriz. Con las escaleras en forma de caracol que daban a los cuartos de arriba y las mesas de caoba talladas con tanto cuidado como si hubieran puesto su vida en esos muebles.

-¿Qué creías que iba a ver?¿Ratas corriendo por las escaleras y fantasmas jalándote los pies?- me pregunto Eduardo cerrándome la boca y besándome rápido antes de abrir las demás cortinas.

-No tanto pero si – le conteste.

-Ven- me dijo agarrándome de la mano – te enseño lo demás.

Me hizo subir las escaleras de caracol corriendo. Estaba tan emocionado de enseñarme la casa que ni siquiera me daba tiempo de ver los cuadros que íbamos dejando en cada escalon. Cuando al fin llegamos. Me fue enseñando los cuartos uno a uno, enseñándome todos sus escondites y sus encantos. Yo me quedaba callada, escuchando como la niña curiosa que guardaba mis entrañas el entusiasmo de cada historia de Eduardo y viendo como la vida cobraba en esa casa conforme el iba diciendo los lugares que la formaban.

-Pero esto es lo mejor-

Abrió la última puerta y me dejo entrar primero. El olor del mar llenaba el cuarto, perfumando la cama con dosel, los armarios de color oscuro y las cortinas con encaje. Tan solo de entrar en ese cuarto me lleno una calma que solo conocía cuando estaba al lado de Eduardo.

-Aquí es donde me acuerdo de ti cuando vengo- me dijo Eduardo.

-¿Entonces este es tu cuarto?-

-Si, pero hoy es todo tuyo…¿Te gusta?-

-Esta rechulo- le dije acercándome al balcón, donde veía las olas jugar unas con otras. – me siento como una de las de antes aquí-

-te ves como una de antes- me dijo besando mi oreja.

No supe si tomarlo como cumplido o como un insulto. Pero tampoco lo quise averiguar. Agarre sus brazos brillantes todavía pero no tanto como en la mañana y me los pase por la cintura. Y meciéndonos junto al balcón, con el ultimo atardecer, me puse a tararear el vals de Alejandra, mi vals. En cuanto me escucho, se dejo de mecer conmigo aun pegado a mi cintura.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto esa canción?- me pregunto de repente.

-ya te dije que es una tontería-

-Pero quiero saber-

-Cuando la escucho, siento como si la hubieran hecho para mi, siento que es mi vals-

Se quedo callado y empezó a mecerme poco a poco. Hasta que me dio la vuelta y me volvió a jalar fuera del cuarto

-Tu me traes de brinco- le rezongue

-pero bien que te gusta-

Me hizo bajarme las escaleras. Y me llevo a una sala atrás de la que ya había visto. Cuando llegamos un piano ocupaba casi toda la habitación. Me sentí pequeña al lado del gran piano de cola que descansaba cómodo en la soledad de esa habitación. Y me dio miedo hacer ruido. Como si no quisiera despertarlo.

Eduardo me jalo hasta el banco y se sentó después de mi.

-Cierra los ojos- me pidió.

Y los ojos cerré. No escuche nada al principio. Solo a Eduardo respirar pero después. El piano despertó de su letargo y como magia la música fue saliendo. Para cuando abrí los ojos. Eduardo tocaba el vals que me había enamorado casi tanto como me había enamorado el. Vi sus manos, que tanto me gustaban, ceder ante el mágico instrumento y de repente le empecé a imaginar cinco manos en vez de dos. Termino la canción con una tecla y yo con una lagrima, que Eduardo atrapó antes que nada y se la llevo a la boca. Diciéndome que le sabia a la sal del mar.

-me gustan tus manos cuando tocas- le dije sin atreverme a tocar las teclas, ni siquiera a rozarlas.

-me gusta que te gusten- me dijo sonriendo –¿y si te dijera quien hizo esa canción?-

-me quitarías la curiosidad- le conteste mas concentrada en guardar en mi memoria lo que me había tocado hace un ratito. Me imagine una cajita de oro, de lo que nada saldría siempre que guardara algo ahí, y ahí guarde a Eduardo y a sus dedos tocando con dos manos, toda una orquesta

-¿me creerías?-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por que la hice yo-

Una hora después de estarme convenciendo de que de verdad la había hecho el. Me conto la historia del tan famoso vals.

"Tenia 3 años siendo el mismo en un cuerpo que nunca iba a morirse. Siguiendo las reglas, alejándome de los vivos para que vivieran en paz mientras que yo y mi familia solo vivíamos con la tentación del único lujo que nos tentaba y que estaba prohibido y condenado. Cuando me entraron las ganas de que me pasaran cosas. Cuando se hizo de noche, me aleje dejando nada mas el piano que siempre tocaba y una nota. "me voy a que me pasen cosas y que el infierno me recoja cuando se le antoje" puse. Me largue a la Ciudad de México, a tu ciudad de palacios.- me dijo sonriéndome y acariciándome el cachete- Donde la vida era más bohemia y las personas no se fijaban en nada más que en ellos mismos. Me metí de pianista en un bar de mala muerte que estaba cerca de Donceles. Donde iban a parar todas las personas que como yo, andaban buscando que les pasaran cosas. De noche tocaba y de día, me alimentaba de algún pobre diablo que tenia la mala suerte de haber pasado por el bar y cruzarse en mi camino sin quererla ni deberla. Los que se hicieron mis amigos cuando todas las noches iba desde las ocho en punto hasta las cuatro a tocar sin tregua. Tuvieron la suerte de morirse por otra cosa que no fuera mi hambre. Me gustò esa vida, aun con las mentiras con las que vivía. Cuando me invitaban tragos, los tomaba. Sin dejar ver lo asqueroso que me resultaron, cuando me metían en sus platicas de políticas, de mujeres, de tabaco y de alcohol. Me veian como el mas interesado, el mas inteligente y el que mas había vivido aun con la cara de chamaco que traia. Y en lo único que le habían atinado había sido en lo de que yo era el que ms había vivido. Por que cuando empezaban con sus discusiones de borrachos, mi mente se iba a cuanta chingadera se le ocurriera menos la que pasaba frente a mi ojos.

Una noche mientras tocaba el piano con un aburrimiento que no habia sentido en meses. Se acerco un hombre, mirándome como si ya me conociera y acercándose sin ningún miedo. Sin dejar de tocar vi su cuerpo chaparrito, su bigote alzado y su calva empezándole a crecer.

"Este viene directo a que lo mate" pensé tranquilo mientras empezaba a cantar con el grupo de borrachos que se acababan lo último que les cabía en el cuerpo. Una canción de mal de amor.

-Tu tienes cara de que quieres que te azote la vida-

No deje de mirar el piano ni de tocar la canción del cabron que sufría por una mujer. Y le conteste tranquilo que la vida ya me había azotado.

-Pero no de amores, que bien te andas burlando del pobre que te pidió consuelo con tu música-

De sopetón se nos metió la amistad. Tanto que termine a la una de la mañana, riéndome de verdad por las pendejadas tan ciertas de ese señor que no podía tener más de treinta y tantos. Enrique Mora, me termino por decir cuando aun no sabía su nombre. Cuando me puse el sombrero y el saco para irme de todo el escándalo. Enrique seguía sereno, con la copa en mano y alzo su sombrero para despedirme.

Regreso a la noche siguiente. Con partituras en la mano izquierda y su sombre en la derecha.

-Pa que no te andes burlando de la miseria de los otros-

Me hizo tocar canciones que nunca había escuchado. Creaciones del corazón, había dicho Enrique que eran cuando dijo que eran suyas. Las toque como quien toca algo importante en medio de tanta gente que viene solo para escucharte en vez de beber. Pero nadie más que Enrique, me escuchaba con el deleite de un maestro que acaba de descubrir a un nuevo talento.

-Nada mas te falta conocer la otra parte de la vida para que tu música tenga sentido- me dijo pensativo cuando acabe de tocar sus canciones. Cuando le pregunte que que parte me contesto.

-pues el amor mijo, que otra-

-y sigues chingando -le conteste. -¿Apoco todo esto te salió del amor?- le pregunte arrojándole las partituras.

-De una mujer- me contesto alejándose para ir por un trago.

Sin darnos cuenta empezamos a crear música juntos. Yo la hacía con la melancolía de una vida a medias, regida por la culpa y por la debilidad, y el por una mujer que nunca había sido suya pero que aun así la sentía más cerca que nadie. Y sin darnos cuenta. Personas más serias y distinguidas que borrachos empedernidos, empezaron a visitar el bar, curiosos por la música que sonaba desde la calle, melancólica pero alegre. Y la voz que la acompañaba, decidida pero emocional.

Nunca supe si el sabia lo que yo era. Pero tampoco dude que afirmara que yo no era común y corriente. Y nunca me pregunto nada que no fuera de música. Una noche de tantas que ya se nos hacia costumbre. Se me quedo mirando y me pregunto.

-¿y para cuando piensas escribir canciones que te lleguen al alma?-

-Cuando tenga alma- le conteste

-No necesitas una para que te lleguen-

-entonces no necesito que me toque el mal de amor- le conteste para acabar la discusión pero no se conformo-

-Sin alma se vive, pero sin amor se sufre, acuérdate de esto. Nomas imaginate un dia lo que seria tener entre tus brazos el calor de una mujer, mirándote con los ojos inocentes y besándote con una boca casta. Con que te lo imagines te sale la inspiración-

Y esa misma noche. Terminamos un vals melancolico ,pero romantico, una letra dolida pero verdadera y una amistad que no sabia en que acabaría.

-¿Cómo le vamos a llamar?- me pregunto Enrique guardando las partituras en su portafolio negro.

-Alejandra- le conteste imaginándome a una mujer acunandome en su pecho, dándome el calor que yo tanto necesitaba. Enrique me sonriò satisfecho de verme desear algo mas que música y con el sombrero se despidió como lo hacia todo el tiempo desde que nos conocimos. Y sin mas salió del bar.

No fue hasta la semana siguiente que me entere que al pobre y pendejo de Enrique, lo habían matado tratando de defender su preciada música. Justo a unas cuadras de Donceles.

" Busca las partituras y reclamalas" me aconsejaron todos la noche siguiente. Pero lo que hice fue mandar a la chingada el bar, mi piano al final de las mesas, la ciudad y la sangre de los vivos. Agarre mi maleta y regrese sin prisa pero sin demora a donde mi familia me había esperado todo un año."

Eduardo acabo su relato mirándome, esperando mi respuesta. Pero me limite a mirar el piano y cerrar la tapa para sonreirle y después decirle que a que hora nos íbamos a comer.

Nos salimos de la sala sin decir una palabra. Ni siquiera sin contarle que mi segundo nombre. Era Alejandra

**Hola a todos! como estan? espero que bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de la historia, espero que les hayta gustado el relato de Edward. por que estuve toda la madrugada buscando informaciones del vals. **

**Hay una aclaracion que me gustaria que leyeran. Me llego un review de una chava llamada melissa diciendo que mi historia se parece mucho a uno que ya leyo llamado Holding on. Total, la busque en cuanto vi el review y me puse a leerla. Primero que nada Gracias Melissa por mencionarla por que la verdad es una historia muy buena y a todos ustedes se las recomiendo. Pero en primer lugar. Creo que lo que insunuaron fue que me servi de la idea para hacer crepusculo a la mexicana y quiero aclarar que esa historia todavia no estaba publicada ( se publico en febrero del 2009) cuando yo ya tenia varias capitulos hechos y publicados desde antes de agosto del 2008 .Lo unico en lo que estas historias se parecen. Es en que hay un romance entre Bella y Edward, en que se dan en mexico, en que estan inspiradas por la escritora Angeles Mastretta y en que las dos historias son igual de buenas. El fic que yo estoy haciendo, es una adaptacion de crepusculo a un pais dereencias y de formase ser muy distintas de Estados Unidos, mis personajes y la adaptacion de su caracter, se inspiran totalmente en la forma de escribir de una de mis idolas Angeles mastretta. Mientras que la historia de esta chava. No es una adaptacion a crepusculo, es toda una historia que por la coincidencia de que en estos dias he estado leyendo el libro de mal de amores pude ver que ella se ha basado en ese libro como su adaptacion de la historia. Ademas, melissa. Por lo que vi, no llegaste del primer capitulo para averiguar que diferencia ahi entre las dos historias, si lo hubieras hecho te habrias dado cuenta de que la epoca en la que se basa la otra historia, es la epoca de la revolucion y toda esa historia sucede en ese tiempo igual que en el libro de mal de amores. mientras que en mi fic. la historia se basa en la actual. Ok si tome epocas de la revolucion pero para darle vida a Edward y a los Cullen nada mas. igual que en el libro de crepusculo stephenie tuvo que darles una historia mas antigua que la que vivia Bella. **

**En verdad les recomiendo la historia,no se poner el link por que soy medio burra para eso. Pero busquen en twilight la historia "holding on" en español y la encontraran. No hay pierde. Sinceramente a mi me ha gustado mucho. y me alegra encontrar a otra persona que idolatre a Angeles mastretta que mas que una escritora es una poeta que se inspira en la vida real y en las mujeres reales. pero por favor. No confundan casualidad de gustos entre autores con Plagio. **

**Creo que ya escribi mucho y ya debi de haberlos cansado. Pero a todos los que han seguido la historia les debo esta aclaracion para que no piensen "bueno, entonces esto es solo una copia" por que no. para nada. bueno por ultimo muchas gracias por todos los reviews. tanto las felicitaciones como las observaciones pero por favor. Fuera las malas vibras y las sizañas por que este lugar esta hecho para imaginarse y perderse en la imaginacion de otros pero no para estar viendo quien escribio que igual a quien. Ok?**

**bueno rapido comento el capitulo. Como todos los que han estado leyendo desde el principio. Hay un vals que mencionaba siempre. incluso una chava me llego a preguntar que que tenia que ver ese vals con la historia. Bueno, pues aqui esta. Isabel se sentia tan atraida a esa cancion por que Eduardo la compone. Bueno parte de ella. Enrique mora si existio y de hecho fue el compositor de esa cancion. Pero quize cambiar la historia haciendo a Eduardo participe de esa cancion. En vez de la cancion de cuna que le escribe a bella en la historia real. Si quieren escuchar la cancion encuentrenla en Youtube busquenla por . Pedro infante - alejandra. Creanme vale la pena escucharla. y con pedro infante fue con quien mejor interpretada la escuche asi que si quieren creer mas en la historia de isabel y Eduardo. imaginenselos escuchando esa cancion.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! y por seguir fieles a la historia. Pronto subire el proximo capitulo**

**Saludos :D**


	25. regreso

Eduardo

-Isabel, Belin, despierta que ya salio el sol…

-¿En que piensas cuando tocas?- le pregunte a Eduardo acariciando las manos que brincaban al ritmo de un tango sobre las teclas de marfil. No tenía ni una hora desde que Eduardo me había dejado en mi cuarto. Pero por mas que traté no pude dormirme. Menos sabiendo que el estaba en el otro cuarto, termínanos sentados enfrente de su piano el tocándome para que me diera sueño y yo pensando en mi vals.

Me dijo que pensaba en su vida, en las cosas que le habían pasado… y en mí.

-mentiroso- le dije sonriéndole.

-De verdad, pienso en ti. En que me gusta lo que veo -

-¿lo que ves o lo que hueles cabron?- le pregunte de repente enojada. Eduardo no me engañaba, pero a veces sentía que me era infiel con mi propia sangre, sentía que a ella la veía mas bonito, que la quería mas. Y si mi sangre tuviera cuerpo propio sentiría que la acariciaba y la besaba con más amor.

-me gustan las dos cosas- me contesto tranquilo. Pero de repente dejo de mirar el piano y se me quedo mirando. –No más que hoy me gusta más lo primero… ¿Sigues sin sueño?-

-si-

-¿Quieres salir a ver el mar?-

-si-

Eduardo.

Las cosas que pasan cuando te enamoras de alguien que tiene un corazón latiendo. Ni cuenta me di de cuando fue que me enamore de la niña que estaba enfrente de mí, corriendo de las olas con el pelo suelto. No era hermosa, ni menos perfecta. Pero eso era lo que mas me gustaba de ella. Verle las pecas que manchaban su piel blanca, mirar sus ojos grandes.

Con la brisa me llegaba su aroma, me quemaba la garganta y sentía como los ojos me iban cambiando de color aunque no los viera. Y me puse a mirarla a ella en vez de pensar en su aroma.

La deseé.

Su playera mojada hacia que sus pechos resaltaran y el short se le habían subido hasta los muslos. "Cuantas mujeres te caben dentro Belin" pensé mirándole todavía el cuerpo y empecé a contarlas: La tímida, la que no se dejaba influenciar, la enamorada, la que hacia que mi cuerpo no deseara otra cosa mas que tocarla, la inocente, la seductora, la tierna. Y faltaban muchas más. A todas quería descubrirlas, pero no ahorita que su sangre me hacia agua la boca y los dedos insistían en acercarme a ella y sentir su calor.

Me paré y camine callado para que no me descubriera y le envolví la cintura con las manos. Sentía que mi piel quemaba por lo calido de la suya, me pegue mas a ella, abrazándola fuerte y poco a poco empecé a escuchar su corazón. Me imagine que el que latía era el mío. Entonces Belin empezó a temblar

-Estas frío- me dijo en un susurro.

-Si quieres me quito- le dije pero no me moví.

-No no quiero-

Me senté todavía abrazándola. No habia tiempo, no había lugar. Solo había latidos. La apreté más a mí.

-mira, tienes lunares- me dijo Belin con la cabeza volteada y mirándome el hombro que estaba desnudo. –ven que te los cuento- me dijo volteándose. Se sentó a mi lado y empezó a besarme el hombro. Me reí

-Estas loca Belin- le dije

-Estoy contándote los lunares. No te muevas que pierdo la cuenta.

Empezó a contarlos en voz bajita. Uno y un beso, dos y un beso, tres y un beso.

Y ahí estaba yo, portándome como un marica cuando me había prometido nunca ser así por una mujer. Cuando estaba seguro de que nunca habría nadie que me cuidara el alma. Y ahí estaba ella, contándome los lunares con besos y haciéndome querer tenerla siempre conmigo.

-Te quiero Alejandra- le dije con fervor justo cuando su boca subió a mi cuello. Pero ahí se quedo, sin mover los labios, sin hacer nada.

ISABEL.

Le sonreí.

-Nunca me habían dicho que me querían tantas veces. Nomás mis papas- le conteste riéndome y entonces se acerco a besarme. Probo mi lengua, mis labios, probo todo lo que se podía probar y yo nada mas me quede, queriéndolo una y otra vez, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Te llevo a tu cama?- me dijo peinándome el cabello.

- ¿Pero te quedas conmigo?-

Me cargo de regreso a la casa. Subió las escaleras y me puso en la cama y cunado ya estaba casi dormida se fue alejando. Pero lo agarre de la mano tan fuerte como pude. "No te vayas" le pedí pero al principio no me hizo caso. "quédate conmigo"

-No me tientes a hacer cosas Belin- me dijo amenazándome.

-haz lo que se te pegue la gana pero quédate conmigo-

-haber, hazte para allá-

Se medio en mi cama y empecé a respirar rápido. "no andes de calenturienta Isabel" me dijo abrazándome y me puse toda roja.

-lárgate- le dije con los cachetes ardiendo.

-quien te entiende pues-.

-yo solita-

-pues ahora no me voy-

Me encerró en su cuerpo y me quede callada. Los dos nos quedamos mirando al balcón.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?- me dijo de repelente Eduardo.

-si-

- me gusta verte cuando te duermes-

-¿Cómo?- le dije sin entender.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te volví a hablar?- me pregunto

-¿Cómo no me voy a acordar? Si fuiste un vil cabron-

Se rió y me pidió perdón por eso. Entonces le pregunte que tenía que ver eso con lo que me había dicho.

-Yo ya no pensaba hablarte. Te me hacías una escuincla berrinchuda, me gustabas y un montón. Pero también me caía de la fregada que quisieras saber todo de mí y no podía dejar que mi familia se desprotegiera por lo mucho que me gustaste. Además eras peligrosa condenada –

"No mames" pensé riéndome pero no le dije nada.

-El primer día que te vi. pensé que no iba a aguantar estar a tu lado e iba a tener que matar a todo el salón. Por eso me fui un tiempo-

-¿Adonde? Siempre me entro lo chismosa por saber.

-Tenemos mas familia, me fui con una que vive en el extranjero. No iba a regresar - me dijo apretando mas mi cintura.- te me hiciste difícil de resistir, pero cuando ya me aleje de tu olor y de ti como que la cabeza se me aclaro "no seas pendejo" me dije todo el tiempo que estuve ahí. " es una chamaca que no te va a hacer nada" total que ya viste, termine regresando y ahora estoy aquí apretándote la cintura y besándote los hombros. La verdad trate de no llevarme contigo, pero en eso se te ocurrió no ir a clases ya mi se me ocurrió seguirte y entonces de sonsa te llevaste el carro y ya te iban a atropellar. Total que te salve y fue cuando te enteraste que era diferente.-

-No si diferente ya te había visto – le dije burlándome. Pero después lo deje seguir.

-Una de mis hermanas tiene el don de ver el futuro ya sabias. Y vio que cuando salieras del hospital ibas a contarles a todos lo que habías visto. Toda mi familia menos ella y mis papas se pusieron en mi contra por que te querían matar para guardar el secreto. Pero yo no, yo quería que siguieras viva y haciendo pendejadas típicas de ti – me dijo acariciándome la mejilla y besándome el otro cachete- Entonces termine diciendo que si decías algo lo hacia y nos íbamos lejos. Pero no dijiste nada. Mas tonto no me pude quedar, trate de saber que pensabas pero nunca te pude leer la mente y trate de ver las otras mentes, las que te conocían y hablaban contigo pero nunca hablaste con nadie de mi mas que con tu amiga Angélica. Nunca me sentí feliz como ese día, no tenia que matarte para guardar el secreto de lo que somos. Pero lo único malo era que tenia que alejarme de ti. Hice como que te ignoraba, pero tu seguías muele y muele, oliendo tan… delicioso y metiéndome curiosidad por lo que pensaras. Por eso tuve que decirte lo que te dije. Me la hiciste fácil después, me empezaste a ignorar, pero también me sentí como herido, te avías olvidado fácil de mí. Y luego ese cabron de Miguel, que te quiso conquistar y hacerse el caballeroso desde que llegaste y que tu nunca te diste cuenta hasta que te deje de hablar. Me puse celoso. Pensé que lo ibas a preferir a el y yo ya te sentía mía. Le diste el papelito a Angélica y me entere de lo que decía por que leí su mente, " lo va a invitar" fue lo único que pensé por que no pude pensar. Por mi madre que no pude, por una parte me alegre por que me la ibas a hacer mas fácil como ya te dije aguantarme a probarte. Pero también te quería a mi lado ¿Qué hacia si ya no me querías y si ni te podía querer?. En eso empezaste a hablar con Angélica después de la salida y como siempre empecé a escuchar. Te contó que le gustabas al pendejo eso y tu solo dijiste "Uy". No te emocionaste, ni te pusiste nerviosa. Entonces me diste otra vez esperanzas. te quise de nuevo, te desee y me caíste de la chingada por que no sabia que pasaba por tu cabeza. Ese dia te lleve ¿Te acuerdas?.

-si-

-y me dijiste que si podíamos ser amigos. De pronto el coraje se te fue y pensé que alomejor ni me habías olvidado y te dije que si. y ese día. Cuando empezaste a dormirte, te fui a ver, me subí por tu balcón y me escondí en las cortinas. Me gusto verte dormir. Me gusto que eso me hacia conocerte mas de lo que podías decirme tu.-

-¿y desde ese dia empezaste a verme?- le pregunte sin verlo

-no falte ni una noche-

-¿y que encontraste?- le pregunte

-que siempre lees antes de dormir, que te gusta leer dos veces los párrafos que mas te gustan, que suspiras viendo al balcón. Que le llamas a tu mama por teléfono antes de dormirte y que aunque la extrañas aveces te frustra habla con ella. Que te duermes con la música, como si te arrullara Que te gusta mi vals mas de lo que dejas ver. Que me quieres.

-no tienes que verme dormir para que sepas eso- le dije acariciando su mano

-¿entonces no te enojas?-´

-no… me alegro que me contaras todo eso. Ahora ya se por que me odiabas-

-y te quería al mismo tiempo que no se te olvide-

No le conteste, me voltee para verle la cara. Me miraba con los ojos brillosos. Le acaricie el cachete.

-¿Me haces el amor Cazares?- le pregunte dispuesta a tragarme la pena. Lo quería y mientras lo tuviera me iba a llenar de Eduardo. Pero solo me abrazo y siguió mirándome a los ojos.

-Vales mucho mas que una noche de calentura Isabel- me dijo arrullándome con las palabras – Te quiero mucho mas que eso –

-¿Y entonces?- le dije sin saber nada.

-Entonces conóceme más y después decides si lo que quieres de verdad es la noche de calentura-

No llore, tenia ganas pero no sabia ni por que. No le reclame nada ni lo bese, me voltee y puse su brazo sobre mi cintura. Le pedí que se quedara aunque me quedara dormida. No se si lo hizo. Cuando desperté el seguía ahí. Olvide todo mas que los ojos que me sonreían cuando voltee a saludarlo.

-Ya salio el sol- le dije sonriendo

-Ya salió el sol – me contesto el mas triste.

Todavia nos salimos para jugar una vez mas en el mar. Me hizo de desayunar y me llevo a caminar por la orilla un rato.

-¿Por qué nada mas estamos los dos en esta playa?-

-Por que mi papa la compro para mi mama ya te había dicho-

-¿Y viene seguido?- le pregunte

-Cuando les entra el amor y no se lo pueden aguantar- me contesto riéndome.

-Y cuando tu ya no te lo aguantes ¿ me vas a traer aquí?-

-¿Eso quieres?-

-Lo único que quiero es que ya no te lo aguantes-

-Entonces luego vemos a donde te llevo- me dijo besándome y dándome una nalgada para que me apurara.

Llegue a mi casa a las ocho de la noche. Yo ya estaba cansada pero no deje de hablar con Eduardo ni un ratito. Cuando me dejo en el centro de la ciudad, espero hasta que la mama de Angélica viniera por mí. Su mama pensó que me encontró de casualidad. Pero Angie me sonrío como cómplice cuando su mama me pregunto

-¿Adonde vas Isabel?

-a mi casa señora-

-¿te vas a ir sola?-

-esque mi papa no puede venir. Le duele la pierna-

-pues súbete ándale, te llevo a tu casa-

-Gracias señora es bien amable- le dije metiéndome atrás. Angie se metió también para poder platicar bien conmigo. Y antes de que se fuera, me quede mirando el carro de Eduardo, aunque no lo vi. le guiñe el ojo y entonces vi como se fue alejando

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto Angie

- Conocí el mar- le dije sonriéndole.

-¿y nada más?-

-¿Qué mas iba a conocer-

- a Eduardo como dios lo trajo al mundo Chula, ¿si no que mas?-

-Ganas no me faltaron- le dije hablando mas bajito y agarrandole confianza a Angie.- Pero el se quiso esperar.

-¿A que?-

-a que esté lista o algo así- le dije.

-Nombre- me dijo asombrada. –mejor quédate con ese que no se encuentran a diario- me dijo sonriéndome. No se que cara puse, pero se me acerco y me dijo

-¿Lo quieres mucho verdad?-

-no sabes cuanto-

-y ya se lo dijiste-

-No pero por la cara de pendeja que pongo ya lo ha de saber-

Cuando me baje del carro encontré a mi papa en la entrada sentado en las escaleras. Le dije un muchas gracias señora buenas noches" a la mama de Angie y entonces espero a que se alejara el carro. Me abrazo. Tan fuerte que me dolió pero no le dije anda, la sorpresa me agarro antes de poder reaccionar.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto mi papa preocupado.

-Si papa, me divertí- le conteste sonriéndole y rascándole la espalda. –Ya duérmete que mañana te tienes que parar temprano y yo voy a la escuela.-

No fue hasta años después que me entere de que el siempre supo adonde fui y que en todo el fin de semana se la había pasado con el Jesús en la boca rezando para que no me pasara nada. No me imagino que vio en mi cara ese día que me hizo caso y se fue a acostar.

Yo hice lo mismo. Pero cuando ya estaba metida en las sabanas. Se me ocurrio decir

-¿Estas aquí?-

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- me pregunto Eduardo desde el balcon.

-Mejor cantame para que me duerma-

Y asi nos agarro la mañana. Ami dormida abrazando a Eduardo. Cuando desperte no estaba, pero me dejo una nota. " me fui a cambiar, te veo en la escuela".

Cuando llegue el ya estaba ahí. Me beso rapido y me cargo la mochila. Pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo el empezo a hablar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana?- me pregunto.

-¿Me vas a llevar otra vez al mar?- le dije emocionada

-No al mar no-

-¿entonces?-

-La familia te quiere conocer – me dijo sonriendome.

Yo me atragante. Me quede parada como momia. Y entonces todos sus hermanos empezaron a pasar a nuestro lado. Ninguno nos hablo, pero tampoco fingieron que no existíamos.

Entonces la ultima en pasar .La del pelo corto y negro se me quedo viendo. Me sonrió y me dijo

-Hola Isabel…

**Hola a todos! nuevo cap. Espero que les guste. Muchas veces me preguntaron que si va a haber escena de amor entre ellos dos. Sean pacientes, quiero cerrar con broche de oro. Ayer se cumplio un año de haber empezado este fic, muchas gracias a mis fieles lectoras y preparense por que ya viene el final!!!! **

**El principio del capitulo esta un poco confuso pero ustedes esperen que al final van a poder entender todo!**

**disfruten el cap!!1 saludos! =)**


	26. La familia de Eduardo

EDUARDO:

-Despierta Belin, mira que todos vinieron a verte. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dio miedo conocerlos?...

ISABEL:

-Eduardo no quiero ir-

Le dije berrinchuda.

Su casa estaba enfrente y yo seguía con las nalgas pegadas al asiento del carro.

-¿Y ahora por que no?-

-¿Cómo que y ahora por que no?- le dije mirándolo – si ya te dije.

-ni tu te decides Isabel. Primero que por que te sentías mal, luego que por que estas cansada. ¿Y ahora con que me vas a salir? ¿Ya te esta empezando a doler el pie de seguro no?-

-no- le dije enojada.

-¿Entonces?-

Lo mire un buen de rato. Me cruce mas de brazos y me puse a llorar como niña chiquita y pendeja. Eduardo ni se me acerco y yo ni se lo pedí. Me dejo chillar todo lo que quise y después se me quedo viendo otra vez.

-¿Ya me vas a decir?-

"Por que me da pena" le dije apenas viéndolo por las lagrimas que tenia atoradas en los ojos.

-¿Pena de que?-

-De que si no les caigo bien me van a mandar derechito a la chingada y yo me voy a quedar como una pendeja. Siempre me pasa cuando conozco a alguien y encima tu quieres que conozca a tu familia que para acabarla de chingar son vampiros y estan bien bonitos y siempre tienen de que hablar y yo no-

-Haber haber haber. Me dijo agarrandome la cara con los dedos. Me hizo verlo. Pero yo no quería. Yo quería estar en mi casa y no en la suya, pero al final que me quedo. Le vi. los ojos miel chillando todavía.. – Aquí nadie se la va a comer si usted no quiere- me dijo sonriéndome. Pero no supe si creerle

-¿Y si no les caigo bien?-

-¿Cómo no les vas a caer bien? Si ya te quieren por el simple hecho de ser mi novia-

-Pero nada más-

-Bueno pero ya es algo. Ándale, vamos a entrar, vas a ver que te la vas a pasar bonito –

Le dije que si entraba pero que no me fuera a dejar sola. Le dije que no esperara que hiciera mucha platica por que así era yo. Callada como una tumba. Le dije muchas cosas, pero ninguna me hizo caso.

Se espero a que se me quitara lo rojo de la chilladera y después me agarro de la mano para llevarme a su casa. Yo no hable, pero mientras mas nos acercábamos, mas le apretaba la mano. Tanto que término doliéndome.

Lo primero que vi. fue su casa. Más bonita que la del mar. Más grande, mas llena de vida aunque la ocuparan muertos.

Para cuando llegamos a donde estaba su familia, ya se me había quitado lo ensoñador y me acorde que nos estaban esperando. Ahí estaba toda la familia. La que se llama Alicia, el que se llamaba Javier, Rosaura, Emilio… y los papas de Eduardo.

Yo no dije nada, ninguno lo hizo. "Haber a que hora me empiezan a ver feo y a querer que me largue pensé" Me dolió verlos a todos, si por separados eran hermosos hasta la chingada. Juntos te daban ganas de llorar por la envidia

Algo había que nos quedamos callados. Alo mejor querían que hablara, pero yo no les di el gusto. En eso vi como Alicia, la del pelo corto que me había saludado el otro día. Se le quedo mirando a Eduardo. El le dijo que si con la cabeza y entonces se acerco a donde yo estaba. Empezó a sonreírme, me agarro de las manos y me dio un beso en el cachete. Como si fuéramos comadres de toda la vida.

-Me alegra conocerte Isabel-

Me quede callada, sorprendida de que se me acerco. Pero de repente empecé a sentirme tranquila, como si fuera una amiga mas. Entonces le bese el cachete y le dije que a mi también me alegraba. Le sonreí como muñeca de china poblana.

-¿Ya vez como nadie te esta comiendo?- me dijo Eduardo acercándoseme y agarrandome mi cintura.

Todo mundo se empezó a reír y yo deje de sentir miedo.

Primero se acercaron sus papas y su papa se adelanto para apretarme una mano.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi?- me dijo sonriéndome.

-Cómo no me voy a acordar si fue usted el que me curo el Chichón en la cabeza-

No me importo que su mano fuera fría. Se la estreche como si ya fuera de mi familia. El doctor se rió. Pero Eduardo nada mas se quedo callado. Luego se me acerco su mama. Se llamaba Esmeralda, pero todos le decían como se les pegaba la gana. Hasta me dijo4 que yo podía decirle como quisiera.

-Gracias señora es muy amable- le dije.

-No me digas señora. Estoy vieja pero ahí que aprovechar que no se me nota- me dijo sonriéndome y abrazando a su marido. –háblame de tu-

De plano me quede callada cuando vi. que Javier se quedaba en un rincón-

-Encantado de conocerte- fue lo único que me dijo estaba tan lejos que casi ni lo escuche.

-Igualmente- le dije amable también. No me dio miedo. Pero sentía que no me quería cerca. Me le quede mirando a Eduardo pero tampoco me dijo nada.

Emilio hizo lo mismo, me saludo y me sonrío. Pero cuando ya se me iba a acercar. vi. como la mano de Rosaura lo detenía y lo miraba como si lo fuera a fusilar.

Nadie dijo nada. Rosaura me saludo con un hola y se fue con Emilio escaleras arriba.

-¿Quieres comer Isabel? Te hicimos una comida- me pregunto Alicia haciéndose la que no pasaba nada. Yo nada mas dije que si y entonces me agarro de la mano para jalarme a la mesa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Isabel?- me pregunto cuando me estaban sirviendo.

-17 …¿ y tu?-

-Muchos mas chula, créeme que muchos mas- me contesto sonriéndome

Eduardo se sentó a mi lado y yo me le acerque haciendo como que agarraba las tortillas.

-¿Por qué no les caigo bien?-

-¿Cómo de que no, si hasta mole te hicieron-

-No ellos, Rosaura y Emilio.-

-A Emilio le caes bien, a Rosaura no tanto-

-¿Pero por que? ¿Qué le hice si ni me conoce?- le pregunte.

-Ay Belin,- me dijo acariciándome el pelo –si no es por que te conozca o no, es por que tu si tienes un corazón que te late y ella no. Le da envidia.-

-Siempre ha sido así- me dijo Esmeralda sonriéndome apenada. –Por mucho que la queremos a la niña no le podemos negar que es una envidiosa-

Me cambiaron el tema, me preguntaron de mi vida. Yo les contestaba todo. Pero siempre con pena aunque se vieran felices de tenerme allí y por cada pendejada que se me salía siempre alguien terminaba soltando una carcajada.

La mama de Eduardo nos miraba mucho, sobre todo cuando el me tocaba o me acariciaba la mano. Yo me ponía roja como el tomate que era siempre que nos veia hacer eso. Pero nunca desviaba la mirada.

Sin darme cuenta me fui haciendo una familia.

Y ellos sin darse cuenta me fueron queriendo.

Sobre todo Alicia y Esmeralda, que eran las que mas se acercaban a hablarme. Como me acuerdo el rato en el que Alicia se me acerco sonriéndome y me dijo

-Me caes bien Belin-

Ahí estaba yo, con toda la familia que nunca había tenido y que siempre había deseado. Ni parecían vampiros. Se reían y platicaban con una voz tan alta que aunque estábamos a las afueras del pueblo toda la ciudad pudo haber escuchado lo que decían.

La comida se acabo, aunque ellos nunca comieron. Yo ya estaba tan llena que me sentia un chorizo mal envuelto con los pantalones que traía. Le ayude a Esmeralda a lavar los platos y cuando entre a la cocina me quede como una pendeja.

Todas las paredes estaban forradas de Talavera. El olor a chocolate me hacia sentir en una cocina de las antiguas.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto Esmeralda sonriéndome.

Hata ese momento la vi bien.

Tenia el cabello ondulado recogido a la mitad, su piel se veía hasta mas blanca que la de los Demás y aunque tenia los ojos color miel igual que todos. Eran mas tiernos.

-Es preciosa- le conteste

Me dijo con nostalgia que era una lastima que ellos nunca la pudieran ocupar. A ella el sabor de chocolate nunca se le hacia rico. El pan recién horneado le daba asco, la comida era extraña para ella.

-¿Pero entonces por que haces el chocolate y lo demás?-

Se río

-No siempre lo hacemos, hoy fue por ti.

Me dio una taza de chocolate caliente y aunque me queme la lengua me la tome de un trago. Estaba tan rica que me lamí los bigotes que ni tenia.

-Eduardo nos contó lo que te gusta-

-No te hubieras molestado, no soy de las que se sienten unas reinas y quieren que todo el mundo este pendiente de ellas- le dije riéndome. Las dos nos reímos. La sentí como una tía. A la que le podía contar todo lo que yo quisiera.

-Eduardo nunca se ha enamorado de nadie – me dijo viéndome a los ojos. –No puedo imaginar el corazón que has de tener como para que mi hijo se haya enamorado de ti pero con tan solo verte los ojos uno se encariña contigo. Y alo mejor no te sientes una reina. Pero se nota que vales mucho mas que eso-

Me calle por que la garganta me dolió. Quien sabe que habrá visto en mi mirada que entendió el gracias que le daba silenciosamente. Entonces unas manos se acercaron a mi cintura y la boca de Eduardo me beso la oreja. Me puse roja y Esmeralda se río.

-Esta peor que una virgen- dijo Esmeralda saliéndose de la cocina

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te gusto tu familia?-

-Hasta me dan ganas de tener una así- le dije.

-¿Pues que esperas? Vente a vivir conmigo-

-No jodas Cazares- le dije parándome pero no me dejo ir.

-No llevas ni cinco horas y ya casi todo el mundo te quiere. Alicia ya vio que van a ser mejores amigas.- me dijo burlándose. –Y Esmeralda ya hasta imagino la boda.-

-No andes de chismoso Eduardo- le dije besándolo

-Van a hacer un partido- me dijo Eduardo agarrandome de la mano

-¿De que?-

-De futbol- me contesto – Se ve que va a haber tormenta y queremos aprovechas ¿Quierer ir con nosotros o nos vamos a tu casa?-

-Le vi las ganas de jugar como nunca lo había visto. No pude decirle que nos fuéramos.

-Si pero nada mas déjame avisarle a mi papa.

-Vamos a tu casa y le decimos además te tienes que cambiar de ropa.-

-¿Vas a entrar a mi casa?- le pregunte espantada.

Me vio los ojos con miedo y entonces me dijo que ya iba siendo hora de que mi papa le diera el permiso de andar de novio conmigo.

-Se nota que eres un cabron a la antigua- le dije asustada todavía. –¿No te mueres con nada verdad?- le pregunte y me dijo que no y que por que.

-Por que no quiero que te vaya a pegar un tiro y después nos quedemos sin ir al partido ese-

¿Qué le dijo a mi papa que lo convenció y de buena gana? Esa fue una de las cosas que nunca supe ni me moleste en enterarme. Pero para cuando me baje de las escaleras. Ya estaban los dos bien sentaditos en la sala viendo un partido en la tele.

Mi papa me dio un beso en el cachete y me dijo "de los males el menos ¿no?. Me reí con el y me abrazo. Y a Eduardo le dijo que me cuidara bien. Que hija solo tenia una y sin repuesto.

-No se preocupe que va a llegarle viva y sana hoy y todos los días-

Nos salimos de la casa con los ojos de mi papa fijo en nosotros.

Y cuando nos subimos al carro. Yo ya estaba toda mojada por la pinche lluvia que azotaba el lugar.

-Me gusta tu pelo cuando esta mojado- me dijo quitándomelo de la cara y besando mi cuello.

-¿Te tengo que dar una cachetada?- le pregunte apenas hablando.

-Si tu quieres pero hoy no me pasa nada. Ya le prometí a tu papa que vas a llegar viva -

No dijimos nada. Deje que me besara donde se le diera la gana.

Cuando llegamos a donde se habían quedado de reunir toda su familia nosotros ya teníamos la paz en el cuerpo por todo lo que nos habíamos besado y la lluvia se habia quitado.

La camioneta en la que íbamos estaba tan alta que tuve que saltar para salirme del carro. Pero me cai y me embarre todo de lodo. Eduardo nada mas se rió como nunca por la cara que traía y yo le grite un pendejo con todas mis fuerzas.

Entre gritos y golpes de mi parte y besos con perdones del suyo. Llegamos al terreno vacio.

Toda la familia estaba ahí. Hasta Rosaura. Pero ella ni me saludo.

" ni quien te ruegue cabrona" pensé enojada de que se portara así.

-De seguro nunca has visto como juega un vampiro verdad- me pregunto Alicia cuando llego hasta donde estábamos los dos.

-Yo ni sabia que existían y ya quieres que sepa como juegan- le dije riéndome. -¿para que necesitan los truenos?-

-No seas chismosa y espérate que ya vas a ver.-

Todo mundo hizo sus equipos. Yo me quede con Esmeralda que era la que marcaba los goles y las faltas.

No fue nada fuera de lo común. Solo por el hecho de que iban tan rápidos que ni podía verlos ni a ellos ni a la pelota y después descubrí por que necesitaban los truenos.

Cuando se pegaban entre si. Sonaba tan fuerte que yo siempre me espantaba.

"La gente va a pensar que son truenos" dije sorprendida. Que inteligentes me salieron pensé en una de esas.

Al principio me espantaba y hasta me paraba del lugar para ver si estaban bien. Se pegaban tan feo que si a mi me hubieran golpeado asi yo ya hubiera estado oliendo flores de tumba. Pero toda la familia se hacían los machos y seguían jugando como si no pasara nada.

-No nos duele. Pero son unos brutos. Por eso prefiero contar los goles – me dijo en una de esas Esmeralda.

Al poco rato me fui animando y hasta empecé a gritarle. Como una porrista. Gritaba de la chingada pero el chiste era de que me estaba divirtiendo

No me di cuenta a que hora se paro el juego.

Y todos hasta Esmeralda, corrieron para ver a Alicia.

Yo me espante.

Tenia los ojos idos y su novio Javier la agarraba para que no se fuera a caer

-¿Qué le paso?- Le pregunte a Eduardo cuando se acerco a donde estaba yo. -¿Se desmayo?-

-No como crees- me dijo preocupado – Así se pone cuando ve el futuro.

Me cargo hasta donde estaban todos para no perder tiempo.

Cuando llegamos todos tenían una cara de espanto que me espanto mas cuado me vieron a mi y luego a Eduardo. Yo también lo mire. Pero no me gusto lo que vi.

Se quedo con los ojos abiertos y después me miro a mi abrazándome mas.

-Vienen tres y son de los cabrones- dijo Alicia tratando de pararse solita.

-¿Quiénes vienen?- le pregunte asustada a Eduardo.

-Vampiros- me dijo el apretándome más.

-Mejor llévatela si no quieres que te la maten Eduardo- le dijo Alicia mirándome con tristeza.

No tuve que preguntar para saber que eran unos vampiros a la antigua Y trate de no gritar de miedo cuando Eduardo me jalo de una mano para sacarme de allí.


	27. Susto de muerte

EDUARDO:

-Belin por favor… por favor despierta, aquí estamos a salvo, ya no tenemos que escondernos y nadie te va a joder… despierta.-

ISABEL

-¡ESTO ES UN PINCHE SECUESTRO EDUARDO! ¡ DIME DE UNA PINCHE VEZ A DONDE CHINGADOS VAMOS!- Gritaba histérica una y otra vez. No sabía realmente que era lo que estaba pasando y por una parte me daba miedo saberlo, pero Eduardo iba hecho la fregada en la camioneta, estaba como loco, el volante del carro estaba doblado por la fuerza de sus manos que lo estrujaba como trapo y me dio cosa que rompiera los frenos de tanto que los apretaba.

-¡CALLATE ISABEL!- Me gritó el apretando más el volante. Pero en vez de hacerle caso más me encabroné y alcé la voz todo lo que pude.

-¡A MI NO ME VIENES A CALLAR EDUARDO, O ME DICES O ME SALGO DE LA VENTANA Y ME MUERO AHORA MISMO! ¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?-

-Eduardo…- Habló Alicia por primera vez, ella y Emilio iban en el mismo carro que nosotros, pero apenas me daba cuenta de que estaban ahí. – Deja de portarte como un pendejo y tranquilízala que si no la matan ellos la matas tú de un susto-

-¡TU TAMBIÉN CALLATE ALICIA!- Le gritó Eduardo con más intensidad. – ¡TU ACABAS DE VER LO MISMO QUE YO! SE LA VAN A LLEVAR CARAJO! NO PUEDO QUEDARME COMO SI NADA A VER COMO SE LA COMEN VIVA ¿Q UE NO ENTIENDES?-

-¿Y tú crees que manejando como idiota sin saber el rumbo la vas a salvar?, usa la cabeza no el freno de la pinche camioneta, como si no supieras que nos pueden alcanzar en segundos, por Dios Eduardo, si quieres que salga viva y no desangrada usa el cerebro por una vez en tu vida- Le contesto ella aún tranquila.

-¡VETE A LA CHINGADA ALICIA!-

-¡Ya estuvo bueno!- Dijo Emilio por primera vez en todo el rato que llevábamos dando vueltas en el carro. Grité cuando rompió una de las ventanas con la mano y salió por allí tan rápido que apenas pude notarlo por el simple hecho de que ya no estaba la garrocha humana de hace rato. Y mucho menos me di cuenta cuando se pasó enfrente del carro y Eduardo tuvo que frenar tan rápido que el automóvil se levanto de un lado. El automóvil estuvo a punto de voltearse por completo hasta que algo lo empujo de nuevo al piso. Mi puerta se abrió de la nada.

-¡QUE CHING… EMILIO!- Escuche la voz de Eduardo cuando algo me saco del auto y el brazo de tronco de Emilio me cargo de lado y me puso en la orilla de la carretera, donde todas las piedras se alzaban filosas, como si estuvieran listas y esperándome para atravesar mi piel. Empecé a gritar como loca y trate de zafarme como pude; Pateaba aunque sabía que mis pies no le hacían ni cosquillas a Emilio, golpeaba con los puños aunque mis manos eran caricias en comparación con sus músculos. Pensé en mi papá y en lo mucho que iba a sufrir sabiendo que su hija había muerto por caerse en la carretera y su novio habría de desaparecer por siempre. El pánico se apoderó de mi y empecé a llorar y a rogar que no me lanzará, que me matara de una forma menos cruel, pero nadie me escuchaba. Un rugido salió del pecho de Eduardo y los ojos se le volvieron negros. La irá lo transformaba y empezó a hablar tan rápido que yo no pude entenderle, pero su hermano al contrario, lo miraba tranquilo, como si lo que fuera a tirar fuera un pedazo de envoltura nada mas. Alicia solo estaba al lado del carro mirando fijamente la escena sin inmutarse ni preocuparse, sin estar del lado de nadie.

-Haz lo que quieras Eduardo, si te acercas la tiro y sabes que soy más rápido y más chingon en eso que tu. Así que o te calmas y vemos como chingados la escondemos o de todas maneras muere y más doloroso-

Eduardo mentó madres y deshizo por completo la parte delantera del carro al golpearla pero al final cuando vio mi mirada, llena de lagrimas y mocos, al ver que temblaba y suplicaba por mi vida se agarro la nariz y trató de respirar.

-Me calmo Emilio pero bájala, la estás asustando-

Emilio se le quedo mirando primero a él y después a Alicia, quien asintió con la cabeza por primera vez en todo el rato, me acerco poco a poco a tierra firme y me dejo cerca de Eduardo.

-No me toques- le dije encabronadísima cuando trató de abrazarme, el cuerpo me temblaba y sentía que mi cuerpo se estaba haciendo pedacitos y que no podía sostenerme, de haberme podido mover e irme corriendo lo habría hecho, pero mis piernas no respondían y necesitaba apoyarme de algo, me quede recargada en la parte abollada y miré fijamente al suelo.

-Perdóname- me dijo Eduardo después de que lo rechacé de nuevo cuando el intento servirme de apoyo.

-Te dije que no me toques, solo llévame a mi casa- Le dije aún con la voz baja pero decidida.

-Si supieras porque me comportó como me comporté no me tratarías así Isabel, no sabes quienes son esos hijos de su madre-

-Pues entonces veme explicando- Le dije por fin mirándolo a los ojos. Eduardo empezó a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de calmarse.

-Isabel _no tenemos tiempo- _Me dijo perdiendo la compostura de nuevo

-Pues entonces que me maten- Le conteste decidida otra vez.

Empezó a mentar madres de nuevo y se acercó hacia mi. Me tomó la cara con las dos manos, estaban tan frías que me dieron más temblores y empezó a hablar intentando mostrarse tranquilo-

Lo que vio Alicia no es nada tranquilizante, no somos los únicos vampiros en el mundo Isabel, y por supuesto no todos son vegetarianos como nosotros. Los cabrones que vienen son vampiros nómadas, monstruos que vienen sedientos de sangre humana por que se pasan temporadas enteras escondidas de la gente y del sol. Cuando por fin salen, salen sedientos de sangre y lo primero que han encontrado es tu pinche y delicioso aroma. Si nos ven juntos, no solo perdemos la posibilidad de que estés viva, sino que también pongo en peligro a mi familia si tenemos que enfrentarnos con esos pendejos. Ellos tienen más fuerza que nosotros, porque ellos tienen sangre humana en las venas. Y no pienso perderte ni a ti ni a mi familia. No te estoy pidiendo permiso Isabel, no me voy de aquí si no te vas tú y no pienso perder a nadie hoy ni mañana. Así que o te metes tu a la camioneta o te meto yo… Decide-

Me le quedé viendo, seguía temblando y de verdad no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿No era uno de esos sueños guajiros en los que acabas sudando pero al fin de cuentas despertando? ¿Dónde sabes que nada de eso fue verdad?. No lo sabía, pero ni en sueños quería poner en riesgo a Eduardo ni a su familia y claro que ni en sueños quería morirme yo. Deje que me abrazara y me solté a llorar, de miedo, de enojo, de terror.

-Donde nos maten pinche cazares, sácame de aquí- Le dije ya abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía. Sentí como respiro aliviado de que yo estuviera dispuesta a cooperar y me acarició la cabeza con desesperación.-

-No tengas miedo, que aquí nadie se la va a comer- Me dijo besándome. Alicia nos interrumpió seria y distante, como la habíamos visto en el campo.

-Ya vienen cerca… vámonos- Dijo ella aún con los ojos en blanco. Eduardo asintió y después miró el carro desecho. Me hizo subirme en el y le dio señas a los demás de que corrieran a la casa. Emilio paso lento al lado de nosotros y yo trate de alejarme de el lo más que pude, como un bebe asustado, pero Eduardo me detuvo en seco y me dijo que me calmara.

-Perdón si te aventé un susto. Pero necesitaba que este pendejo se tranquilizará y no pensaba aventarte ni comerte… Para mi hueles peor que el mezcal- Me dijo Emilio guiñándome el ojo y sonriendo antes de desaparecer por la carretera.

-¿Lista?- Me pregunto Eduardo cuando ya me tenía encima de su hombro. Cerré los ojos y le dije que si. Entonces empecé a sentir el viento pegándome en la cara y supe que ya estábamos de camino a su casa, incluso Eduardo era mucho más rápido que el pinche carro.

Apenas estaba acostumbrándome a no querer vomitar y a sentir que la piel de la cara se me despegaba del cuerpo cuando algo nos golpeo con fuerza y yo caí en el suelo golpeándome con las piedras y las ramas secas de la carretera...

Lo primero que vi en cuanto abrí los ojos medio apendejada por el golpe fueron unos ojos rojos, unos ojos que no eran de Eduardo…


	28. Ojos rojos

-Buenas- Dijo uno de los vampiros de ojos rojos que se cruzó en nuestro camino y me tiró de Eduardo. – ¿No tendrás alguna otra botanita para unos forasteros compadre?- Le dijo el vampiro a Eduardo mirándome y pasándose la lengua por los labios, saboreándome sin haberme probado todavía. Eduardo lo miraba fijamente, sin apartar la mano de mí, yo solo miraba, ¿Qué más podía hacer?.

Atrás del de ojos rojos habían dos vampiros más, no era que me les hubiera quedado mirando fijamente, todo pasó tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, pero con solo echarles una miradita podías darte cuenta que esos no eran normales, la piel casi transparente, los ojos rojos como brasas de fuego, lo atractivo de su ser.

-No doy comida ni asilo a quien no se presenta- Le contesto Eduardo escondiéndome más atrás de él y mirándolo fijamente, sin mostrar sorpresa ni alegría, si las miradas fueran mentadas, el otro vampiro habría entendido que Eduardo le decía "Chinga tu madre y vete de aquí". El vampiro de ojos rojos le sonrió y se le acerco extendiendo la mano.

-Usted perdone, no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con gente que tenga educación – dijo mirando hacia sus otros amigos – y quien sí la tiene, pues no les da tiempo de demostrarlo – dijo abriendo aún más la boca y mostrando los colmillos aún manchados de sangre de quién sabe que pobre cristiano. – Me llamo Juan Alcázar, pero prefiero Don Alcázar, que Juan es muy de indios y como usted verá yo de indio no tengo ni la ropa-

"Pendejo" Pensé enojada, mi abuelo se había llamado Juan.

-¿Y los otros dos? – Pregunto Eduardo aún sin darle la mano ni mostrarle cortesía.

-Lorenzo y Victoria, mis acompañantes- Contesto Alcázar bajando la mano sin muestra de resentimiento – Somos inmigrantes de todo México, aunque como podrá ver, no nos gusta mezclarnos con el pueblo, hemos estado una temporada escondidos en las sierras y montañas cazando solo a los pendejos que la suerte no los acompaña y terminan en nuestro territorios, pero ahora pensamos que era hora de dar un paseo por el país a ver que encontramos…-

Lorenzo parecía venir de familia mulata, la piel se le veía negra a pesar de lo pálido de su cuerpo, era fuerte pero no musculoso, alto sin llegar a ser una garrocha, Victoria por el contrario se veía que alguna vez había sido mujer de la alta sociedad. Tenía facciones finísimas, que incluso siendo solo humana se le habría notado lo francesa hasta en el mirar; Tenia el cabello rojo como los ojos que combinaban perfectamente y la mirada felina, como en busca de algo que nunca encontraba, y aunque vestía ropa de la actualidad, el porte de princesa se le veía aunque usara un rebozo. Por el contrario Alcázar se veía tan común, excepto por el hecho de la piel pálida y los ojos rojos, de haberlo visto por la calle no habría volteado dos veces para contemplarlo. Los tres tan distintos y tan parecidos al mismo tiempo; Los tres mirándome como el manjar que representaba para ellos…

-Sigo sin comprender que pueden encontrar en un Pueblo como este, En las fronteras de Puebla hay mucho más atractivo turístico y alimenticio- Le dijo Eduardo a Alcázar tratando de controlarse un poco más, mostrando lo más persuasivo de su ser. –Mi familia y yo podemos darles asilo una noche y después llevarlos con gusto a conocer lugares más interesantes que esté.-

-No entiendo porque no pueden guiarnos aquí- Hablo por fin Victoria acercándose a Eduardo y sonriéndole coquetamente.

"Hija de tu madre" Pensé encabronada de que se le acercará tanto a Eduardo con ese encanto que las personas normales no podía tener, eso era hacer trampa y la cabrona lo sabía y lo aprovechaba. Pero a pesar de todo sonreí cuando Eduardo se alejo y sin mostrar interés siguió hablando.

-Por lo que entendí ustedes andan buscando que hay de comer por estos lugares. No podemos guiarlos por aquí ya que mi familia y yo vivimos en este estado desde hace ya varios años-

-¿Y luego?- Siguió preguntando la pinche Victoria acercándose más.

-No consumimos sangre humana, vivimos en el anonimato de nuestra naturaleza gracias a que nos abstenemos a matar por aquí. Llevarlos a conocer y a devorar supondría un riesgo para nuestro secreto y espero que entiendan eso, si respetan eso, no tendremos problemas de llevarlos a alguna otra parte que ustedes deseen.

-¿Tu nos vas a llevar?- Preguntó por último la tipa tocándole la barbilla, hasta que Alcázar acercándose y alejándola de Eduardo tomó cartas en el asunto, solo en ese instante, sentí un poco de simpatía por el cabrón. Pero entonces se quedo mirándolo a él y después a mí un largo rato, hasta que algo en sus ojos brillo y su sonrisa volvió a hacerse grande y colmilluda. Me volvió el miedo al cuerpo.

-¿Y entonces a la escuincla nos la trajo de compensación?-

Eduardo soltó un rugido y me hizo incluso más atrás, hasta que casi me caía al suelo, pero alguien me sujeto a tiempo de que me diera un Madrazo de nalgas y cuando voltee Emilio me tenia abrazada más encerrándome para que nadie me agarrara que de cariño.

-Buenas tardes Don Alcázar, que gusto tenerlo de visita- Sonó la voz de Alicia que salió de entre los arboles de la carretera y caminaba con su paso de bailarina hacia el vampiro con un vaso en su mano, llevaba algo rojo dentro de el. - Le ofreció el vaso con sangre sonriéndole y el la miró incrédulo, Alcázar olió la sangre y se quedo mirando a Alicia un largo rato.

-Creía que no tomaban sangre humana-

-Solo la necesaria para no vivir siempre a dieta- contestó ella. Además es bueno tener un poco, nunca se sabe cuando vamos a tener visitar como está.

Poco a poco sin darme cuenta, la familia de Eduardo fue saliendo de los árboles y las montañas que estaban al lado de las vías, el doctor Carlos encabezaba la fila de vampiros con ojos miel y aparto a Eduardo al lado de Emilio, ahora él estaba a cargo.

Converso lo que tenía que conversar con el vampiro, presentó al resto de la familia y explico todo lo que tenía que explicar, pero Alcázar no quería irse, no sin conseguir lo que quería.

-Ya entiendo lo que ustedes tratan de decirme, si no soy pendejo Don, solo quiero una cosa y me iré en paz, créame Don Carlos que mi intención no es joder al prójimo, así que solo pido algo y me pienso ir en paz a otra parte, por que serán unos pinches raros por no comer sangre humana pero son vampiros, como yo y como Victoria o Lorenzo.

-Usted diga- Contestó Carlos.

-Regálenme a la chamaca y me voy-

Un grito ahogado salió de mi como si no hubiera podido controlar mi cuerpo, pero no solo fue del miedo, sino del dolor que me produjo la mano de Eduardo apretando la mía. Todo se quedo en silencio, Carlos miraba fijamente al piso hasta que después de un buen rato levanto la vista y contesto.

-Creo que tiene arreglo- Contestó sonriéndole a Alcázar y acercándose a Eduardo. Eduardo tenía cara de sorpresa, con los ojos abiertos , un puño cerrado y apretando los dientes, no podía creer lo que decía el doctor Carlos, pero este se acerco a su hijo, le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo un claro " lo siento hijo, tratos son tratos".

**EDUARDO.**

Entonces antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo, en cuanto su mano toco mi hombro y sus palabras sonaron fuertes para que todo mundo pudiera escucharlo su mente me hablo rápida y nerviosa.

"_Sácala de aquí"_

**ISABEL **

Lo siguiente que vi fue al doctor tirando al suelo a Alcázar y a Eduardo llevándome cargando de nuevo, corriendo aún más rápido de lo que le conocía. Detrás dejamos a unos vampiros cabrones y a otros que no tenían nada que ver conmigo luchando por cuidarme el culo.

"QUE HICE?" fue lo único que pude pensar con las lagrimas de pánico rodando.

Había empezado algo feo, grande y cabrón. Eso era lo que había hecho…

**Juan Alcazar- James**

**Victoria- Victoria**

**Lorenzo- Laurent.**

** Años desde que está historia a la mexicana cobró vida en mi cabeza y no puedo entender como pude ser capaz de dejarla incompleta, se que muchos lectores ya ni han de estar suscritos o perdieron el hilo de la historia ( no los culpo, me tarde horrores), pero simplemente yo sigo enamorada de la idea de que esto pudo pasar en México y si paso como fue que paso. esta vez es enserio, acabamos esta historia por que la acabamos. **

**Gracias por seguir aquí a aquellos lectores que siguen fieles a este fic y bienvenidos a las nuevas personas que deciden probar un poco de Edward y Bella en el sentido Méxicano. Espero les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Tal vez lo nombres les serán un poco raros en el caso de Laurent/ Lorenzo. Pero creo que fue la perfecta oportunidad de transformar 100% a un persona de africano a Mulato**

**Sin nada mas que agregar por el momento. Esperen el siguiente capitulo, lo mejor está por llegar! 3 **


End file.
